20: Intromisiones
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. La familia de Aria detesta a Minos, y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que ambos están en Italia para una visita. No es la primera vez que el prejuicio de su familia la mete en problemas. Mientras tanto, Valentine se da cuenta que su despacho tiene un inusual e inesperado inquilino. Minos x OC, Valentine x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**iNTROMISIONES**

I: PRÓLOGO

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

 _Durante los primeros días de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

Las campanas de Rodorio seguían sonando tristemente cuando Agasha regresó del Santuario de Athena, y durante toda la tarde y el resto de la noche. Agasha no pudo dejar ir a Albafica así. Simplemente no pudo. Había seguido y acompañado al santo de Aries, Shion, mientras llevaba el cadáver de regreso a su hogar, donde sería enterrado igual que los otros santos que habían caído en el reciente ataque a Atenas por los espectros de Hades, liderados por el juez de Grifo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica cuando llegó al arco de la entrada del pequeño pueblo y escuchaba con cada vez más fuerza las campanadas de la Iglesia, que no habían dejado de sonar en honor al santo dorado, quien había caído protegiendo el pueblo, y protegiéndola a ella.

Agasha no se atrevió a cruzar el arco de la entrada al pueblo. Lágrimas de horror y de tristeza volvieron a surgir profusamente de sus ojos, y la chica le dio la espalda a la puerta del pueblo, yendo en vez de ello rápidamente al lago. Quería estar sola. ¿Su padre? Había sido herido, pero había sido rescatado, y ya estaba descansando a salvo.

La chica llegó a la orilla del lago y se dejó caer bajo uno de los árboles, frotándose repetidamente los brazos, y mirando tristemente los lindos reflejos azules en la superficie del agua del lago. Casi como…

-Albafica- dijo en voz alta, antes de poderse contener- ¿porqué?-

¿Qué sucedía cuando alguien moría? ¿Desaparecía, y dejaba de existir? No, ahora sabía que bajaban al reino de Hades, y eran juzgados por uno de los tres jueces. Bueno, dos ahora. Y como los santos de Athena eran los enemigos de Hades…

Agasha encogió las piernas, y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. ¿Albafica estaría bien? Había muerto cumpliendo con su deber, defendiendo el Santuario de un ataque, protegiendo a la humanidad de los espectros de Hades hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y sería juzgado por su esfuerzo y lanzado quizás a algún castigo.

Y hablando de castigos, ¿qué iba a hacer ella?

Se mordió el labio, y encogió aún más las piernas. Si su padre llegaba a enterarse de lo que había sucedido, de que ella y Albafica… no, no quería ni pensarlo. No podía volver a su casa. No podía ni siquiera avisarle a sus amigos donde estaba, o que estaba sucediendo. Si alguien se enteraba sería el final para ella y para la criatura.

Suspiró, y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. ¿Qué podía hacer para ocultar su embarazo? Si su familia llegaba a enterarse, la matarían con sus propias manos. Pero ella era una chica, y no podía ir demasiado lejos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, poniéndose la mano sobre su vientre. Albafica. No podía creer que su santo dorado ya no existiera. La chica tembló levemente, pero se concentró en pensar cosas más lindas. Respiró hondo, recordando las pocas pero inolvidables noches que había pasado junto al santo dorado.

 _No me toques_ , le había dicho cuando recién se conocieron. La chica sonrió inconscientemente, a pesar de que sentía el corazón pesado y su rostro empapado de lágrimas. _No me toques_ se había convertido en la regla durante las primeras veces que los dos se encontraron, regla que el mismo Albafica no tardó en romper.

Agasha se frotó los hombros de nuevo, recordando como se sentía esas noches que había dormido en los brazos del apuesto santo de Piscis, embriagada con su dulce aroma.

Y de pronto, el ruido de las campanas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez no eran las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo, sino eran las pequeñas campanas del convento a las afueras de Rodorio. La chica levantó la vista hacia el convento y sonrió ampliamente.

Sí, eso podía hacer. Desaparecer en el convento. Las monjas protegerían su secreto, y la protegerían a ella hasta que naciera la criatura. No dejarían que nadie le hiciera daño. Sonrió levemente. Seguramente Albafica aprobaría de su decisión.

Agasha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el convento con decisión. Por su propio bien, y por el bien de su hijo no nacido, tenía que desaparecer de Rodorio. Se detuvo en la entrada del convento, y llamó a la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, y apareció una monja.

-Bue… buenos días- dijo Agasha.

-Buenos días, hija- dijo la monja- ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?-

-Yo… lo que pasa… hubo un…- comenzó Agasha, pero sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo- hubo un ataque en Rodorio. Un espectro de Hades y un santo de Athena-

La monja pareció alarmarse.

-Ambos… ambos murieron- continuó la chica- y yo…-

-Oh, ¿necesitas un sitio donde quedarte, hija?- dijo la monja- ¿qué sucede?-

Agasha se ruborizó. La buena hermana parecía poder leer entre líneas. La chica se llevó su mano a su vientre, y la monja pareció entender.

-Oh, comprendo- dijo la mujer, haciéndose a un lado y señalando el interior del convento- pasa, hija, te ves un poco pálida. Ya que descanses nos contarás todo-

Agasha sonrió, agradecida.

x-x-x

 _Convento a las afueras de Rodorio, Grecia_

 _Seis meses después de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII_

¡Pero que atrevimiento era ese? La malagradecida de su hija le había ocultado su embarazo por todos esos meses, dejándolo preocupado por su suerte, finalmente había tenido al bastardo de un santo de Athena, y encima de todo se negaba rotundamente a abandonar al mocoso y regresar a casa con él para rehacer su vida.

El hombre golpeó la puerta del convento con su bastón, y comenzó a alejarse de él y caminar rumbo al pueblo, a menos de un kilómetro de ahí.

Bah. Peor para ella, se quedaría a vivir para siempre con las monjas, si es que ellas querían admitir a una chica tan indecente como su hija. ¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Agasha se hubiera convertido en la amante de Albafica de Piscis! La sola idea le causaba nauseas al hombre. ¡En su familia siempre había mujeres decentes! Y ahí iba su hija a portarse como una… ¡ah! No podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

El hombre apresuró el paso. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Iba a buscar al magistrado para asegurarse de que nadie en el pueblo nunca abriera sus puertas a Agasha. En lo que él respecta, Agasha ya no era su hija, y ese bastardo de ella no era más que una molestia.

No podía creerlo de Agasha. Y antes de salir, la maldijo, a ella, al mocoso y a los hijos que fuera a tener, y le dijo que un día uno de sus descendientes iba a pagar lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-Quizá no lo pague ella, y quizá no lo pague ese mocoso asqueroso- dijo el hombre mientras llegaba a la entrada a la ciudad de Rodorio, pero algún día esa afrenta se vengaría, y él celebraría el desenlace desde el Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, norte de Noruega_

 _Año 1 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

Minos dejó escapar un enorme bostezo sin ninguna vergüenza, que hizo reír a carcajadas a su prima Jorunn. El pequeño se rascó la espalda. ¡Vaya que esos trajes formales eran bastante incómodos! Él solo había ido por el pastel, y lo habían ofrecido voluntario para llevar los anillos y quien sabe que más.

-Aww, que lindos se ven Minos y Jorunn- el chico albino escuchó comentar a una de las tías más viejitas- parecen hermanitos-

Minos puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Como odiaba esas reuniones familiares! Pero no tenía más opción. Ese día, la hermana mayor de Jorunn, su prima llamada Gerda, se casaba. Y como era de esperarse, toda su familia se había vuelto loca, organizando una boda en la que parecía que habían echado la casa por la ventana.

Durante la ceremonia, Minos vio con una expresión aburrida que los novios se tomaron de las manos. Tenía que admitir que su prima se veía muy linda, con ese vestido, y el novio tampoco se veía nada mal. La música era ensordecedora.

-¿Uh?¿mande?- dijo Minos, parpadeando y regresando a la realidad.

-Que es hora de entregarles los anillos- rió Jorunn, burlándose de la distracción de su primo- anda- añadió, dandole un empujón para que se acercara. Minos sonrió algo apenado y se acercó, para entregar los anillos a los novios. Gerda sonrió y los tomó, mientras que el novio le revolvió los cabellos amistosamente.

Minos miró a su alrededor. Las tías viejas sonrieron y acercaron sus pañuelos a los ojos, en un extraño gesto, para que pareciera que estaban llorando conmovidas. El niño albino puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado. Luego miró a Jorunn, quien le sacó la lengua, y Minos sonrió.

La recepción de la boda fue un poco más interesante. Los padres de Gerda y del novio intercambiaron espadas, lo cual era al parecer una antigua tradición vikinga que los noruegos seguían.

Jorunn se acercó a él y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-Ouch… ¡Jorunn!- se quejó el niño.

-Despierta, Minos- dijo la chica, burlándose de él. Su prima tenía largos cabellos rubios, casi blancos, y piel tan blanca que por poco podía pasar por albina. No lo era, pues sus cabellos y sus ojos tenían suficiente color, pero a primera vista ella parecía su hermana.

-No te burles- dijo Minos, inflando las mejillas- ésta parte de la ceremonia me gustó, cambiar las espadas-

Jorunn sonrió, y abrazó a Minos por la espalda. El niño sonrió.

-Vamos, escuché que mandaron traer muchos chocolates- dijo la niña, tomando a Minos de la mano, y llevándolo hacia el comedor.

La madre de Minos se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con ternura. Esos dos chicos eran inseparables. La mujer regresó a sus asuntos, sin siquiera imaginarse que los dos morirían en menos de un año.

x-x-x

Año 9 del Nacimiento de Athena

Verona, Italia

Lucca estaba vigilando a Aria mientras la pequeña se encontraba en el jardín, plantando algunas flores. El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermanita estaba desde el cabello hasta los pies llena de tierra. Si su mamá la viera, la iba a regañar. Se inclinó hacia delante y sacudió la cabeza de Aria, quitando parte de la tierra de sus cabellos.

-¿Qué haces, Aria?- dijo Lucca.

-Estoy plantando geranios- dijo Aria, volviéndose hacia él y mostrándole las coloridas flores- mira, son muy lindas. Estoy segura de que a mamá les gustará-

-Mamá se va a enojar si te ve toda sucia- dijo Lucca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aria iba a decir algo más, cuando ambos hermanos escucharon un portazo en la casa vecina. Los dos se volvieron para ver de donde venía el ruido, y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de su vecina. Sofía Lombardi era amiga de ambos chicos, y como Lucca, también vivía con diabetes.

-¿Sofi?- dijo Aria antes de que su hermano lo dijera. La chica se levantó y se apresuró hacia su amiga, quien había salido de su casa hacia el patio y se había ovillado en una esquina. Los hermanos habían brincado la pequeña cerca que dividía los patios de ambas familias, y se acercaron a la chica pelirroja, y Aria aprovechó para abrazarla.

-¿Qué sucede, Sofi?- dijo Lucca.

Sofi estaba entre molesta y triste. Comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado. Sus padres se habían vuelto a pelear, y su padre, Vincenzo Lombardi, había decidido que se iría de la casa a vivir por su cuenta. La madre de Sofi, por supuesto, estaba lívida de furia, pero durante la pelea ambos se habían olvidado de su hija. Ese año, Sofi iba a entrar a la universidad, y si sus padres se peleaban, quizá no podría hacerlo. Para ir a la universidad se requiere dinero, de todos modos.

-No te preocupes, Sofi- dijo Aria- conseguirás una beca y seguirás tus sueños…-

-O te puedes quedar aquí con nosotros, y… ¡ouch!- comenzó a decir Lucca, pero se interrumpió cuando su hermana lo pateó- ¿qué dije?-

-No les hagas caso- dijo Aria sin mirar a su hermano, con su vista fija en Sofi- no necesitas a tus papás para cumplir tus sueños-

Sofi sonrió.

-¿Sabes que es difícil tomarte en serio cuando estas cubierta de tierra?- dijo Sofi, comenzando a reír.

Aria infló las mejillas, haciendo reír a Sofi y a su hermano. Cuando Lucca iba a decir algo, el chico comenzó a escuchar a su mamá gritando su nombre. Sabiendo que era imposible de ignorar, Lucca se despidió de su hermana y de Sofi, y se apresuró a entrar a la casa. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Lucca hasta que desapareció. Sofi sonrió levemente.

-Lucca todavía…- comenzó la chica pelirroja.

-Lo sé- dijo Aria, dejando de sonreír- créeme que nada me haría más feliz si llegaras a decirme que vas a ser mi hermana. Pero sé que que eso no te hará feliz. Algún día Lucca lo entenderá-

Sofi sacudió la cabeza. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Lucca se le había declarado, y ella había tenido que (muy amablemente) rechazarlo. Si aún iba a la casa de los Rossini era para ver a su amiga Aria.

x-x-x

 _Dentro de la casa de la familia Rossini_

Lucca puso los ojos en blanco cuando su madre lo llamó para hablar con él, pero al llegar a donde ella se encontraba se detuvo en seco y alzó las cejas, preocupado. No solo su mamá, sino su papá también estaba en la sala. Ambos tenían una expresión sombría en los ojos, que hizo que se alarmara.

-¿Mamá?¿Papá?- dijo Lucca- ¿qué está pasando?-

-Tenemos que hablar contigo de un asunto muy serio- dijo el señor Rossini, quien rara vez estaba en la casa, sino que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el vivero. La señora Rossini asintió repetidamente y le señaló el sofá.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- preguntó Lucca- porque si se trata de Sofía, yo…-

-No se trata de la niña de los vecinos, hijo- dijo el señor Rossini- hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar-

Lucca se cruzó de brazos, indicando que estaba escuchando.

Y fue entonces cuando los padres de Lucca comenzaron a explicarle lo que había pasado hacía más de doscientos años. Los santos de Athena, y la guerra santa contra Hades en el siglo XVIII. Comenzaron a contarle sobre uno de los santos más poderosos de esa época, Albafica de Piscis, y como había muerto a manos de uno de los espectros de Hades, el juez Minos de Grifo. Cómo Albafica había muerto intentando proteger la villa cercana al Santuario, Rodorio, y mucho más importante, que Albafica había tenido un hijo en secreto con una chica del pueblo.

-No entiendo- dijo Lucca, parpadeando sorprendido. No conocía esa historia, y no entendía porqué sería relevante conocerlo en su vida.

-Nosotros, tú, tu hermana y yo descendemos de ese santo de Athena, Albafica de Piscis, y de Agasha de Rodorio- dijo el señor Rossini.

-Pero…- dijo Lucca- sigo sin entender. Quiero decir, es genial saber que tuvimos un ancestro así, pero ¿porqué la gravedad?-

Los padres de Lucca se miraron entre sí.

-Es importante que lo sepas porque el espectro que asesinó a Albafina, Minos, reencarnó nuevamente hace unos años- dijo la señora Rossini- pronto regresará nuevamente como un guerrero de Hades-

Lucca se quedó helado.

-¿No hay manera de arreglar eso?- dijo el chico, y su padre sacudió la cabeza. Lucca miró tristemente a través de la ventana, y vio a su hermana, aún charlando animadamente con Sofi- ¿y porqué el secreto? ¿No piensan decírselo a Aria?-

-A su debido tiempo- dijo la señora Rossini- Aria aún es pequeña, y está llena de ilusiones. Sería cruel decirle algo así ahora-

-Pero…- dijo Lucca- creo que Aria también tiene derecho a saber-

-No- intervino la señora Rossini de nuevo- te prohibo que repitas lo que dijimos a nadie, especialmente a tu hermana. Déjala ser feliz… por ahora, con sus plantas y flores. Cuando sea más grande, se lo diremos-

Lucca se encogió de hombros. Sabía que sus padres estaban cometiendo un error en ocultarle a Aria toda la historia de su familia, pero finalmente aceptó lo que sus padres debían saber lo que hacían, y olvidó el asunto poco después.

x-x-x

 _Año 11 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Narvik, norte de Noruega_

Minos se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo antes de cruzar el pequeño arco metálico en el que se leía el nombre del sitio donde se encontraba. Era el verano, y a pesar de ello, el aire se sentía helado, haciendo ruborizar las blancas mejillas del juez de Grifo. Suspiró, y cruzó el arco, adentrándose en el pequeño valle, en el que la ausencia de nieve hacía que se viera más verde que nunca. Minos sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa no subió a sus ojos.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro.

Minos se adentró en el cementerio, y se detuvo en una tumba que que estaba colocada bajo un árbol, el cual la cubría con su sombra. El espectro se detuvo bajo el árbol, y se sentó en el pasto junto a la lápida. Sonrió de nuevo un poco, y puso el ramo de flores que tenía en su mano sobre la piedra de la lápida.

-Jorunn- dijo Minos en voz alta- perdóname, todo fue mi culpa-

No obtuvo respuesta más que el silencio habitual del cementerio abandonado. Minos extendió su mano, y quitó algunas de las hojas secas de la lápida. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Su prima, su hermosa prima, quien había muerto junto con él esa noche cuando los lobos atacaron. Jorunn le había advertido que no era buena idea. Minos había sido salvado por Thanatos, quien había ido a reclutarlo. Pero ella no había sobrevivido.

Minos reprimió un escalofrío al recordar esa helada noche en la que su prima había muerto, y él jamás había vuelto a ver a su familia. Claro, tenía miedo de que lo culparan por lo que había pasado. La verdad era que Minos también se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de defenderla del ataque.

-Me he vuelto más fuerte, Jorunn- dijo Minos- creo que ahora estarías orgulloso de mí-

De nuevo silencio. Minos suspiró tristemente. El chico se llevó dos dedos a los labios, y luego los puso sobre la lápida, antes de levantarse y volver a ajustar el cuello de su abrigo.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto en el Inframundo- dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

El juez se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. Inconscientemente se frotó los brazos, como recordando los abrazos que le daba su querida prima. Sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron, antes de seguir caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Minos?- dijo una voz femenina.

El espectro dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Al ver de quien se trataba, intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. La mujer que estaba frente a él llevando un ramo de flores era alta, hermosa y rubia, se llevó la mano a la boca y se apresuró a correr hacia Minos, extendiendo sus brazos y abrazándolo.

-¡Minos! No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás vivo!- dijo la mujer- ¿dónde estabas?¿porqué no volviste con nosotros en todos estos años?-

-Lo siento mucho, mamá- dijo Minos cabizbajo, mientras que la mujer le quitaba los brazos de encima- no podía-

-¿Porqué no, _hjertet mitt_?- dijo la mujer- ¿qué sucede?-

Minos dudó, bajando la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. La mujer tomó su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Porque no podías volver, cariño?- repitió su madre.

-Porque yo soy el culpable de lo que le pasó a Jorunn- dijo Minos, cabizbajo.

La mujer sonrió, y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Nadie te culpa de lo que pasó, Minos- dijo su madre- fue un accidente. No saliste ese día a la nieve sabiendo que los lobos atacarían. Jamás se habían acercado tanto a la casa-

-No solo eso, mamá- dijo Minos tras un momento de duda.

La mujer lo tomó de las manos y tiró de él suavemente, haciéndolo seguirla hacia el árbol que estaba fuera del cementerio. Su madre se sentó, y Minos se sentó junto a ella.

-Dime que es lo que pasa, cariño- le dijo Minos- sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa-

Minos miró a su mamá, dudoso. Finalmente suspiró.

-De acuerdo, mamá- dijo el juez de Grifo- ese día, en la nieve, cuando los lobos nos atacaron, estuve a punto de morir. Pero algo paso: el dios Thanatos apareció frente a mí, y me ofreció salvar mi vida, a cambio de trabajar para él-

Minos miró a su madre, quien seguía escuchándolo atentamente.

-Con la condición de no volver a verlos a ustedes, mamá- dijo Minos, bajando la mirada- me convertí en un juez del Inframundo a cambio de no volver a ver a mi familia. Ahora soy Minos de Grifo, juez de Ptolomea-

La mujer alzó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario, contrario a lo que había esperado Minos.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo su madre.

-Mamá, soy un juez del Inframundo- dijo Minos- un general del ejército del señor Hades-

-Y eso me hace sentirme orgullosa de ti, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo su madre, extendiendo su mano hacia él y acariciando su mejilla. Minos sonrió levemente, conmovido. No esperaba que su mamá entendiera todo eso, y mucho menos que fuera tan comprensiva.

-Gracias- dijo el espectro- pero tienes que entender que no me puedo quedar con ustedes, y no puedo verlos muy seguido. De hecho, creo que no debí haber dejado que me vieras-

-Entiendo, hijo- dijo la mujer- no le diré a nadie que te vi, tienes mi palabra-

Minos sonrió, mirándola con cariño. Tomó las manos de su mamá y las besó, agradeciendo a los dioses que ella fuera así de comprensiva con él. La mujer sonrió.

-Recuerda, Minos, siempre estaré aquí, en caso de que me necesites- dijo ella, besando la mejilla de su hijo- recuerda que te quiero, y que estoy orgullosa de ti-

El espectro infló su pecho, y tras despedirse de su madre, regresó al Inframundo. Lo negaría a quien se lo dijera, pero llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

x-x-x

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Casa de la familia Rossini, Verona, Italia_

Lucca regresó a casa a Verona, completamente avergonzado de sí mismo. No solo había causado un horrible incidente para Sofi y su ahora prometido, sino que también había puesto en peligro a vida de su hermanita. Pues, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que Mario, su propio primo, hubiera estado conspirando con un par de dioses malvados, y habían decidido usar a Aria para atrapar a los jueces del Inframundo? Y hablando de eso.

Su madre lo iba a matar, lo iba a revivir y luego lo iba a volver a matar lenta y horriblemente cuando le dijera lo que había pasado en Atenas. Y claro, no se refería exactamente al hecho de que casi había arruinado la relación de Sofi, ni tampoco al hecho de que había dejado que Aria se metiera en problemas. No. Se refería al hecho de que Aria, su hermanita, se había enamorado de un espectro de Hades. Del juez responsable de haber asesinado a Albafica de Piscis, su ancestro, ni mas ni menos.

Minos de Grifo.

¡Ah! Su familia lo iba a desollar vivo por dejar que eso pasara.

Suspiró. Ese demonio albino no había resultado ser tan mala persona después de todo. Parecía que también Minos estaba muy enamorado de su hermanita, sobre todo cuando vio que el chico se arriesgó a pelear con el dios del miedo para intentar mantenerla a salvo, cosa que ni Lucca pudo hacer.

Respiró hondo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y ver a sus padres. No les iba a gustar ni un poco enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-¡Lucca!- exclamó la señora Rossini- ¿estás bien? ¡Escuché que hubo un ataque!¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo vas a creer, mamá- dijo Lucca, rascándose la cabeza- Mario estaba trabajando para unos criminales, y casi pone a Aria en peligro-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la mujer- ¿y cómo está Aria?¿porqué la dejaste sola?¿qué pasó? ¿Los santos de Athena intervinieron?-

Lucca suspiró, y comenzó a explicar a su mamá lo que había ocurrido con su primo, y como los había traicionado y se había llevado a Aria. Y como un chico había llegado a salvarla y la había puesto a salvo. La señora Rossini se emocionó.

-Ah, no me digas que Aria está enamorada- dijo la señora Rossini- ¿quién es el afortunado?-

Lucca se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

-Y dime, ¿lo conociste?- continuó la mujer, sin darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba visiblemente incómodo con el tema- ¿es un buen chico? Seguramente es un santo de Athena, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde lo conoció?¿cómo se llama?-

-Mamá, te lo voy a decir- dijo Lucca- pero no te vayas a enojar…-

-¿Porqué me enojaría?- dijo la señora Rossini- ¿es un motociclista tatuado o algo así? Aria siempre ha tenido gustos extraños…-

-No, nada de eso- dijo Lucca- mamá, el chico que rescató a Aria se llama Minos. Él es un…-

La cara de la señora Rossini era un poema, se puso de mil colores, y frunció el entrecejo. La mujer estaba descalza, así que se volvió y tomó el enorme rodillo de cocina. Lucca palideció y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Un espectro de Hades!- gritó la señora Rossini a todo pulmón- ¿cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara?-

-Mamá, Aria es una mujer adulta, no necesita…- comenzó Lucca.

-¡Claro que necesita que la cuiden!- dijo la señora Rossini- ¿cómo se atreve a traicionar así a nuestra familia? ¿Acaso ya olvidó que ese bueno para nada fue quien asesinó a nuestro ancestro? ¡Ustedes casi no existen por su culpa!-

-Mamá, te estás adelantando- dijo Lucca, intentando tranquilizar a su madre, pero ella estaba más allá de toda comprensión- el espectro, Minos, está muy enamorado de Aria, la cuidó y arriesgó su vida para mantenerla a salvo. Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-

Pero la mujer estaba lívida. Recorrió la casa a gritos, buscando a su esposo, y regresó con Lucca demandando que obligaran a Aria a regresar a casa. ¡Al demonio su maestría y sus estúpidas plantas! Jamás iba a consentir que su propia hija tuviera una relación con un espectro de Hades.

Mucho menos el asesino de Albafica, Minos de Grifo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

hjertet mitt: (noruego) mi corazón

¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con esta historia, se trata de Minos y Aria, y un poco de Valentine. Como ven, la familia de Aria es super adorable (not) y van a causar un motón de problemas. Espero que les haya gustado este inicio. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Celebraciones

**iNTROMISIONES**

II: CELEBRACIÓN

 _Año 17 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Auditorio, Universidad de Atenas_

Minos esbozó su enorme sonrisa de cocodrilo y se cruzó de brazos en una expresión satisfecha. Después de un poco más de un año de estudio y esfuerzo, además de un par de frustrantes meses preparando y terminando su tesis, Aria por fin se graduaba de su maestría ese día. El juez de Grifo había asistido a la ceremonia de graduación en la universidad, acompañado de Violate y de Aiacos. Victoria y Radamanthys se habían quedado en el Inframundo con la pequeña Lucy.

-¿Dónde está Aria?- dijo Violate, levantando su mano, donde aún llevaba puesta una férula, aunque se encontraba mucho mejor. Al verla entre la multitud de chicos vistiendo togas negras y usando birretes de graduación, la espectro la saludó con la mano, y Aria le regresó el saludo, sonriendo emocionada.

Minos no perdió detalle de ello, y sonrió al recordar que Victoria estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Aria en el Giudecca, para cuando salieran de ahí. Ya se imaginaba a Radamanthys gruñendo mientras acomodaba la mesa de postres. Se aclaró la garganta, y se volvió a su lado, donde estaban algunos santos de Athena que conocían a Aria y que también habían querido asistir. Sofi y Aioros con los mellizos, y también había ido Kanon con Satu y Elsita.

-¿Ya pasó más de un año desde que la conociste?- dijo Kanon, alzando a Elsita en sus brazos. Su nena ya tenía dos años y medio, y parecía que por fin había dejado de tirarse al suelo y hacer berrinche diez veces al día, aunque aún no quería cantar victoria. Minos sonrió mostrando los colmillos y asintió- ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!-

-Lo sé- dijo Minos, volviéndose a mirar a la pequeña en los brazos de Kanon- recuerdo que esta princesita era una una bebé de meses-

-¡Minoooo!- dijo Elsita, extendiendo sus bracitos para intentar tomar el cabello de Minos. El espectro complació a la pequeña y la tomó en sus brazos, esperando pacientemente mientras ella le tocaba la cara con sus manitas. El espectro ya había superado su aversión hacia los niños, y disfrutaba cuidar a Lucy.

-Deja en paz a Minos, cariño- dijo Kanon, extendiendo las manos para que regresara a sus brazos, cosa que la nena hizo de inmediato- tiene que verse muy guapo para Aria-

Minos sonrió levemente, sus mejillas tomando un poco de color rojo, y se ajustó la parte superior de su traje, y acomodó su corbata. Levantó la mirada y vio que, desde la parte de adelante del auditorio, Aria le estaba sonriendo, y saludándolo con la mano desde su sitio. Minos acentuó su sonrisa mientras la miraba con adoración.

Satu y Kanon los miraron alternadamente y sonrieron, mientras que Violate alzaba las cejas significativamente y hacía reír a Aiacos con su expresión. El gemelo menor se volvió a su hija, quien seguía en sus brazos, mirando con interés a su alrededor.

-Así es como se ve un hombre enamorado, cariño- dijo Kanon, riendo y señalando a Minos. Elsita rió al escuchar la risa de su papá. Minos lo escuchó, pero lo ignoró, mientras observaba a su chica subir al escenario a recibir su diploma. Violate y Aiacos aplaudieron repetidamente.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, la chica se apresuró a donde estaba Minos, levantando la parte inferior de su toga, pues le quedaba tan grande que corría el riesgo de tropezarse con ella. Al llegar a donde se encontraba Minos, Aria se lanzó a abrazarlo. Minos la recibió en sus brazos, la sujetó con fuerza y la hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire, haciéndola perder el birrete.

-Lo lograste, _hjertet mitt_ \- le dijo Minos cariñosamente, dejándola poner los pies en el suelo, e inclinándose para juntar su frente con la de ella- estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias Minos- sonrió Aria emocionada.

El juez de Grifo dejó que su chica fuera felicitada por todos los demás, mientras la miraba sonriendo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Aiacos le dio un codazo a Violate para que notara la mirada enamorada de Minos, y ella sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Radamanthys daba órdenes a los espectros, quienes estaban acomodando las mesas y los postres en la sala del trono del palacio de Hades. Victoria estaba sentada en los escalones que subían a los tronos de Hades y Perséfone, con Lucy en su regazo, mirando con curiosidad al juez de Wyvern haciendo trabajar a los espectros. Pandora estaba sentada junto a Victoria, y también se dedicaba a dar órdenes por todos lados.

-Bababa…- vocalizó Lucy, moviendo su manita e imitando los movimientos que hacía Radamanthys cuando daba órdenes a los espectros a los espectros. No solo el juez, sino también Dash estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala, asegurándose de que todos hicieran bien su trabajo.

-Lucy está comenzando a sonar tan mandona como Rada- comentó Pandora riendo.

-No puede negar a su papá- estuvo de acuerdo Victoria- y yo que esperaba que no heredara la parte gruñona de Rada-

Radamanthys se volvió hacia ellas entrecerrando los ojos.

-Las estoy escuchando- se quejó el juez de Wyvern, haciéndolas reír a las dos al mismo tiempo. Se volvió a los espectros- vamos, apresúrense. Ya casi regresan Minos y los otros-

Los espectros se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras que Radamanthys los supervisaba. Dash pareció olvidar por un momento que estaba arreando a los espectros de Caína y se apresuró al lado de Victoria echándose a sus pies, moviendo su minúscula cola y olfateando a Lucy de tanto en tanto. Victoria pasó a Lucy a los brazos de Pandora y se puso a acariciar a Dash. La pequeña adoraba estar en brazos de su tía, y comenzó a vocalizar contenta.

-Es increíble como se emociona contigo- observó Victoria, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña moviendo los bracitos emocionada. Pandora se ruborizó levemente y se encogió de hombros- por cierto, ¿dónde está Cyrus?-

-En el trabajo- dijo Pandora, borrando su sonrisa- hoy está de guardia. Más tarde le llevaré algo de cenar- suspiró- siempre está muy ocupado en el hospital, apenas tiene tiempo de tomarse un café y comer lo primero que se encuentra-

-Pobre Cyrus- estuvo de acuerdo Victoria, acariciando la panza de Dash, quien sacaba la lengua de contento- pero mira el lado positivo, solo le faltan dos meses-

-Eso es algo- dijo Pandora con una expresión preocupada.

-Baaababa- dijo Lucy, apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de la chica y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia la mesa de postres, haciendo que Pandora volviera a sonreír y se olvidara momentáneamente de su preocupación.

-Tienes razón, _mein Liebling_ \- dijo Pandora- habrá que llevarle un trozo de ese pastel a tu tío Cyrus-

Radamanthys se volvió hacia ellas, y miró con adoración a su Lucy.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

El lugarteniente de Caína se dejó caer en su escritorio y suspiró sonoramente. Con una mano se revolvió los cabellos y con otra tomó el archivo de más arriba en la larga pila de pendientes que tenía. No podía quejarse. Radamanthys estaría en Giudecca, en el festejo sorpresa que habían preparado para la señorita Aria.

No era como que no estaba invitado a la celebración, Radamanthys le había pedido que comenzara a adelantar el trabajo mientras él estaba ocupado, y cuando comenzara el festejo lo llamaría para que participara también. Valentine no sabía porque, pero no estaba de humor para ir a ningún festejo. Prefería quedarse en Caína trabajando.

Valentine se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró otra vez. La verdad era que estaba muy feliz por el juez de Wyvern, que había comenzado a formar una familia con la señora Victoria y ahora con Lucy, pero eso hacía que el lugarteniente se sintiera un poco solo. Radamanthys, que no solo era su jefe, sino también su amigo, estaba ahora absorte entre sus deberes en Caína y los deberes con su propia familia. No sabía porqué, pero Valentine se sentía un poco solo.

Quizá, pensó el espectro, quizá si él encontraba a alguien de la misma manera que Radamanthys, esa sensación de tristeza desaparecería.

Valentine casi se echó a reír. ¿Él, encontrar a una mujer? Sí, como no.

El espectro terminó con el primer archivo, lo puso a un lado y tomó el siguiente. Mientras estaba absorto en su escritura, sintió algo extraño. Entrecerró los ojos. Esa sensación no era desconocida ni inusual en el Inframundo, y Valentine lo reconoció enseguida. Había un alma rondando por su oficina.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Valentine en voz alta.

No recibió respuesta. Valentine suspiró, frustrado, y se levantó de su asiento, buscando a su alrededor. No, parecía estar solo, pero no era así. Sabía que había alguien ahí. El chico caminó hacia el pequeño armario que se encontraba dentro del despacho. Valentine dio un paso hacia el armario y puso la mano sobre la puerta. Estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero en ese momento sintió el cosmo de Radamanthys, llamándolo a presentarse en Giudecca. Sabía que era para el festejo, pero no podía desobedecer la orden del juez. Suspiró y, olvidándose del alma que seguramente rondaba su despacho, se apresuró hacia el palacio de Hades.

Una vez que el despacho se quedó solo, la puerta del armario se movió un poco, dejando apenas una pequeña abertura, donde se asomaron un par de bonitos ojos, y miraron a su alrededor.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

-En serio, Minos, dime ya de que se trata- se quejó Aria, mientras que caminaba apenas unos pasos delante de él, mientras que el juez le cubría los ojos- un poco más y me vas a hacer tropezar-

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Minos en un tono travieso- solo aguanta un poco más-

Aria sonrió, resignada, y se dejó conducir por el ansioso espectro de Hades por los pasillos del palacio de Giudecca. Cuando por fin Minos se detuvo, sonriente, y descubrió los ojos de Aria, una sorpresa estaba esperando a la chica: todos sus amigos, Hades, Perséfone, los dioses y los espectros, la estaban esperando para una fiesta sorpresa.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron. Minos la abrazó al verla emocionarse ante la sorpresa que le había preparado junto con sus compañeros, y la tomó de la mano.

-Felicidades, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo Minos, besándola en la mejilla.

-Gracias, _amore mio_ \- dijo Aria, y se volvió a los demás- gracias a todos-

Los chicos se acercaron a felicitarla. Victoria cargaba a Lucy. Desde que había llegado al Inframundo, la diosa y Aria se habían hecho buenas amigas también, sobre todo por lo mucho que les gustaban a ambas las flores.

-Felicidades, Aria- dijo Victoria, pasando a Lucy a los brazos de Radamanthys, y abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias- dijo Aria.

-Babababa…- dijo Lucy, extendiendo sus manitas hacia la chica. Radamanthys miró con desaprobación a Aria: no le gustaba pasarle a Lucy, pensando que la chica pasaba demasiado tiempo en la tierra, pero finalmente la pequeña insistió y la puso en sus brazos.

-Gracias, Lucy- dijo Aria, abrazándola y dándose una vuelta junto con ella, mientras que Minos la miraba con una sonrisa. ¡Se veía tan linda con la bebé en sus brazos!

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Hades se cruzó de brazos y miró sonriente la escena. No podía creer que sus tres jueces hubieran sentado cabeza por fin. Bueno, más o menos. Aiacos siempre había tenido a Violate, pero no se había imaginado nunca que Radamanthys tuviera ya una familia, o que Minos llegara a enamorarse de una chica como Aria.

El rey del Inframundo rodeó a su esposa por la cintura, y miró a su alrededor. Vio que, junto a él, estaban Agatha y Thanatos, y del otro lado Pasithea e Hypnos, reunidos de nuevo. En esa reunión solo faltaba Cyrus, quien estaba ocupado en su internado, y se notaba que Pandora lo extrañaba. Hades sonrió benévolamente a su hermana. Cyrus era un buen chico.

Los lugartenientes de las tres esferas también estaban presentes. Lune llevaba consigo su enorme libro y seguía escribiendo sobre él. Violate estaba charlando con Aria, pero sin soltar a Aiacos, y finalmente Valentine, quien estaba en una esquina, enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados. Hades frunció el entrecejo, curioso, pero pronto se distrajo.

Después de un rato, Minos abrazó a Aria como un enorme oso.

-¿Estás feliz, _hjertet mitt_?- dijo Minos, besándola en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto estoy feliz contigo, Minos- sonrió Aria, pero pronto borró su sonrisa- pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero me gustaría celebrar esto con mi familia también- dijo Aria.

Minos borró su sonrisa también. No tenía muy buenas referencias de la familia de Aria. No los conocía en persona, pero sabía que nunca la habían apoyado en su pasión, nunca se habían preguntado que sería de ella y, al ser descendientes de Albafica y Agasha, no aprobaban su relación con Minos. Varias veces habían llamado a Aria, regañándola hasta el punto de hacerla llorar con sus reclamos. Y claro, estaba Lucca, el hermano de Aria que la puso en peligro y la hizo olvidarse de él por un momento. No era un grupo de personas que el espectro tuviera ganas de conocer, pero si Aria así lo quería…

El juez de Grifo la miró a los ojos, y se forzó a sonreír.

-¿Quieres…?- comenzó Minos, dudoso. Tomó aire antes de pronunciar las palabras- ¿quieres que te acompañe a visitarlos?-

Aria le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Minos estaba bastante enterado de que su familia lo odiaba por lo que había hecho en su vida pasada, ¿y aún así quería ir con ella?-

-Sí, como no- dijo la chica, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- sabes que mi familia te odia, _amore mio_. No va a ser bonito para ti-

-La otra opción es dejarte ir sola- dijo Minos, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola con suavidad- prefiero acompañarte, sin importar lo mucho que me odie tu familia-

Aria se quedó pensativa. Sí tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia, pero no a expensas de que Minos la pasara mal.

-No lo sé- dijo Aria, apenada- mi mamá puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa cuando se lo propone-

-Tranquila- dijo Minos, aún tomándola de las manos- pediré permiso a Hades, y te acompañaré-

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Tras despedirse de su jefe y asegurarse de que todos los espectros de la esfera del Inframundo estuvieran en sus puestos, Valentine regresó a su despacho a continuar con su trabajo. ¡Una montaña de papeles! El espectro sonrió, orgulloso. Al menos lo más urgente, los preparativos para la habitación de la pequeña Lucy, ya estaban terminados, y sus colegas habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Valentine se dejó caer en su asiento, frente al escritorio, dispuesto a continuar con su papeleo, cuando de nuevo tuvo la sensación de no estar solo. El espectro levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo en voz alta.

Silencio. No había nadie. No podía ver a nadie en el despacho, pero una parte de él le decía que no estaba solo, que había alguien más en la misma habitación.

-Última oportunidad- dijo Valentine en voz alta- ¡manifiéstate!-

Al no obtener respuesta, el espectro se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el armario, y puso la mano sobre la manija de la puerta. Se quedó quieto unos seguidos y, de pronto, la abrió de golpe.

Nada. El armario estaba vacío.

Valentine gruñó, y cerró la puerta del armario de golpe para volver a dejarse caer en su asiento frente al escritorio, cruzando los brazos enfurruñado. Había alguien ahí, y ya lo encontraría.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Rossini, Verona, Italia_

 _Horas más tarde_

Esa noche, la señora Rossini colgó el teléfono y gruñó en voz baja. Acababa de recibir una llamada de su hija. ¡Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa insolente en llamarle para decirle que iba a visitarla con ese… ese maldito! En lo que ella respectaba, ya no tenía hija, y Lucca era su único hijo. ¿Porqué? Pues Aria llevaba ya un par de años viviendo en el Inframundo, ni más ni menos que con Minos de Grifo, el mismo espectro que había asesinado al previo santo de Piscis, Albafica.

Y lo peor de todo: Aria planeaba visitar a Verona con su espectro. ¡Argggg! No se iban a quedar en casa con ellos, pero era igual. ¡Odiaba todo aquello! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevar a ese hombre a su casa?

Quizá si hubiera escuchado a Lucca, y le habría dicho a Aria la verdad sobre los espectros de Hades antes de que lo conociera. ¿Cómo era posible que su hija se enamorara de un espectro, y no de cualquier espectro, sino del mismo que había asesinado a Albafica?

-¿Mamá?- dijo una voz- ¿qué sucede?-

La mujer levantó la vista, y vio que se trataba de Lucca.

-Estoy muy enojada- dijo la mujer, visiblemente moleta- porque la buena para nada de tu hermana menor va a venir de visita, y ni más ni menos que con su espectro acompañándola. ¡Y encima de todo, tuvo la osadía de decirme que no me iba a obedecer cuando le ordené que lo dejara inmediatamente!-

-Oh- dijo el chico, pero a diferencia de su madre, estaba gratamente sorprendido de que su hermana fuera a visitarlos. Tenía mucho que compensarle a Aria y a Minos- y ellos dos, ¿se quedará con nosotros?-

-Al parecer no- dijo su madre, aún enfurruñada- al menos no tuvo la indecencia de esperar que ese sucio espectro se quedara con nosotros. Se quedarán en un hotel, pero vienen específicamente a visitarnos. ¿Puedes creerlo? Seguramente esos dos ya mantienen… relaciones inapropiadas-

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Lucca. Realmente ese no era asunto suyo. Decidió decir algo más para intentar hacer que su madre se tranquilizara.

-Aria ya se graduó de su maestría, ¿no?- dijo Lucca, pensativo- me dará gusto volverla a ver… si es que ella me puede perdonar por haberla puesto en peligro- se aclaró la garganta- fui un tonto, arriesgando la vida de Aria con tal de que dejara a Minos-

La mujer entrecerró los ojos. Lo que más le molestaba era que Lucca no hubiera logrado separar a esos dos. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Lucca, alzando las cejas, sin gustarle mucho la expresión en la mirada de la mujer.

-Lucca, me acabas de dar una idea- dijo la mujer, ilusionada, todo rastro de su anterior furia se había borrado de su rostro- voy a aprovechar esta ocasión para intentar hacer ver a Aria lo detestable que es ese espectro, y…-

-¡Mamá!- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué no lo había escuchado? Justo eso había intentado hacer Lucca, y las cosas no salieron bien- no hagas eso. Yo ya lo intenté hacer, y causé un desastre en el proceso. Minos es un buen hombre, a pesar de todo, está arrepentido de lo que hizo en su vida pasada, y adora a Aria. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar en paz a esos dos-

Pero la mujer lo ignoró, y se cruzó de brazos. Minos y Aria llegarían en un par de días. Tenía mucho que planear, y varias llamadas que hacer.

Lucca, por su parte, dejó escapar una expresión frustrada, y comenzó a pensar, a su vez, que podía hacer para ayudar a Aria. No iba a volver a cometer el mismo error.

x-x-x

 _Cementerio, Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Shura y Mac entraron a los terrenos del Santuario tomados de la mano. La chica, quien llevaba en esos momentos un pequeño ramo de flores en su mano libre, había seguía viviendo en la ciudad con sus amigos Charlotte y Derek, pero el santo de Capricornio la visitaba todos los días. Cualquiera que los viera se podía dar cuenta con facilidad de Shura estaba más que enamorado de ella.

Pero esa tarde tenían otro asunto importante.

Pasaron por la entrada del Santuario, haciendo que los guardias se cuadraran, y cruzaron los terrenos hacia el cementerio. Pasaron por algunas tumbas, y se detuvieron frente a una de ellas en especifico.

Desde que se habían conocido, al menos una vez al mes visitaban esa tumba. Mac soltó la mano de Shura, y se inclinó para poner el ramo frente a la lápida. El santo de Capricornio puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Gracias por todo, Anika- dijo Mac con un tono cariñoso- gracias por lo que hiciste-

-Gracias, Anika- dijo Shura también.

Ambos estuvieron ahí por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos olvidaba que Anika había muerto a manos de los enemigos, intentando en vano proteger a Mac y evitar que se la llevaban y usaran para sus propósitos.

De los dos, Shura era quien se sentía más culpable por lo sucedido, y aún no se había perdonado a sí mismo. Él jamás se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba enamorada de él, y también fue él quien le pidió seguir a Mac y cuidar de ella, cosa que la llevó a su muerte. Mac también se sentía muy culpable, sobre todo por haber caído en la trampa de los enemigos y haberse puesto en peligro sin darse cuenta.

Tras unos minutos, Shura volvió a tomar la mano de Mac. Ambos se despidieron de Anika, y se retiraron para continuar con su día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Lena estaba completamente agotada, muy apenas podía caminar. Ese último mes de su embarazo lo había pasado con Shaka en el templo de Virgo, y apenas había podido levantarse de su cama. A diferencia de Cathy, no le había ido nada bien. Shaka, por su parte, estaba completamente mortificado por lo que su chica estaba pasando, y no encontraba una manera de ayudarla.

-Ya falta poco- dijo Lena, poniendo su mano sobre su enorme panza- unos días más-

-Así es, _pyaar_ \- dijo Shaka, ayudándola a sentarse sobre el sofá de la entrada del templo de Virgo. El chico se sentó junto a ella, y puso su mano sobre su panza. Cerró los ojos.

- _¿Quién eres?_ \- Shaka escuchó una voz en su mente. Él se sorprendió, y levantó la vista, pero Lena no parecía haber escuchado absolutamente nada. El santo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- _Soy Shak_ a- dijo el santo con su mente- _¿y tú quien eres?_ -

- _No sé_ \- le respondió la vocecita.

- _¿Cómo no sabes?_ \- dijo Shaka- _¿dónde estás?_ -

- _Aquí_ \- dijo la voz de nuevo, y Shaka sintió una patada sobre su mano a través del abdomen de Lena. Los ojos del chico brillaron de contento. ¡Era su pequeño que se estaba comunicando con él! Y claro, no sabía quien era, porque aún no se habían decidido en su nombre.

-Ouch- se quejó la chica en voz alta, ignorando el intercambio que estaba ocurriendo entre Shaka y el bebé- parece que alguien está inquieto hoy-

-Creo- dijo Shaka, quitando la mano por un momento, mientras que rodeaba a la chica con su brazo- creo que deberíamos decidirnos pronto en un nombre-

Lena entrecerró los ojos.

-No me has querido decir si es un niño o una niña- dijo la chica.

Shaka sonrió por un momento.

-No te lo iba a decir hasta que naciera- dijo Shaka, besándola en la frente- pero cambié de opinión. El chiquillo me está hablando-

-¿Uh?- dijo Lena, alzando las cejas, y Shaka sonrió, señalando su frente- oooh…-

-Sí- dijo Shaka- no sabe quien es, porque aún no le hemos puesto un nombre-

-Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Lena, intentando erguirse sobre el sofá y mirando con atención a Shaka- y elegir un nombre-

El santo de Virgo miró la enorme panza de Lena. Sí, solo faltaba un par de días para que naciera. Llevaba ya varios días escuchando la voz de su pequeño, pero era la primera vez que le decía algo tan importante. Suspiró.

-Es un niño- dijo el santo de Virgo por fin.

Al escuchar aquello, Lena sonrió y se acarició la panza sin pensarlo. Su pequeño niño. Levantó los ojos y miró a Shaka sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía a su familia con ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor

hjertet mitt: (noruego) mi corazón

¡Hola a todos! Pobre Minos, se ganó la lotería de la mala suerte con su queridísima suegra, que quiere romper su relación con Aria. Mientras que eso pasa, Valentine está perdiendo la paciencia por encontrar a su intruso. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Sombras

**iNTROMISIONES**

III: SOMBRAS

 _Despacho de Valentine_

 _Una semana más tarde_

El espectro de Arpía puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el estruendo que sonaba como un espectro cayendo por las escaleras, seguido por el llanto de Lucy y un aullido de reproche de Dash. ¡Era el colmo! Los espectros sabían que de cuatro a seis de la tarde era la hora de la siesta de la pequeña, y que a esas horas debían estar extra cuidadosos para no despertarla.

Se levantó de su escritorio, salió furioso del despacho y caminó dando pisotones hacia el pasillo, donde el pobre espectro que había caído aún intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-¡Por todo el Tártaro! ¿Qué les dije sobre hacer ruido entre cuatro y seis de la tarde?- bramó Valentine.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho, señor- dijo el espectro caído, intentando desesperadamente recoger todo lo que había tirado al suelo- no vi por donde…-

-¡No me digas que no viste por donde andabas!- bramó Valentine- les he dicho mil veces que tengan cuidado…-

El llanto de Lucy comenzaba a calmarse, y Valentine solo le lanzó una mirada fría al espectro mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde provenía el llanto. Abrió la puerta, y vio que Victoria estaba cargando a la pequeña, caminando en círculos para consolarla.

-Señorita Victoria- dijo Valentine inclinandose- lamento mucho lo ocurrido. No volverá a pasar, y el espectro responsable del ruido va a severamente castigado-

Victoria alzó las cejas, y Lucy se quedó muy calladita, mirando al espectro con enormes ojos, los que estaban enrojecidos. La pequeña se talló los ojitos y ladeó la cabeza.

-No es necesario, Vale, en serio- dijo Victoria, algo apenada- después de todo, fue un accidente, y Lucy ya se calmó, ¿ves?-

Lucy vocalizó y aplaudió un par de veces, para después extender sus manitas hacia Valentine. Éste abrió los ojos, asustado, y dio un paso atrás.

-Eh… bueno, menos mal que la señorita Lucy se encuentra bien- dijo el espectro, y se inclinó de nuevo- estoy a sus órdenes si necesita algo- y tras decir eso, salió apresuradamente, dejando a Victoria (y a la pequeña) muy confundidas por lo que acababa de pasar.

Valentine se apresuró de regreso a su despacho, aliviado de poder haberse librado de esa situación. ¿Él, alzar a un bebé? Jamás. ¿A la hijita de Radamanthys? Menos. No se arriesgaría a que su jefe lo hiciera pedazos si la nena lloraba siquiera un poco. Además, estaba convencido de que la pequeña se asustaría si hacía eso.

Mientras que el espectro se intentaba concentrar en sus tareas, escuchó un pequeño golpe en el armario, y uno de los libros que estaba en la orilla de su escritorio cayó al suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez ese intruso en su despacho. Francamente ya había comenzado a colmarle la paciencia.

-No sé quien seas- dijo Valentine en voz alta, hablando a la presencia que había estado sintiendo en su despacho los últimos días- pero ya deja de molestarme-

Hubo silencio como respuesta, y el espectro gruñó y reanudó su trabajo.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Perséfone se cruzó de brazos tras escuchar lo que Minos tenía que proponer a los reyes del Inframundo, sin estar del todo convencida. Todo aquel asunto le parecía una terrible idea. Hades la miró de reojo, alzando las cejas y sospechando que su esposa no estaba de acuerdo, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna razón que lo hiciera negar el permiso que el juez de Grifo le estaba solicitando.

-Entonces, ¿dices que quieres acompañar a Aria a visitar a su familia en Italia?- dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos también mientras volvía a mirar a su enfurruñada esposa.

-Sí, señor Hades- dijo Minos- no es la primera vez que Aria menciona su deseo de visitar a su familia. Es normal que lo quiera, ¿no?- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

-Mmm- solo dijo Hades, y miró a su esposa.

-Pero Minos- dijo Perséfone por fin- no me parece una buena idea que tú también vayas con ella. ¿No habías dicho que la familia de Aria te odia?-

-Eh…- dijo el espectro, ruborizándose levemente.

Hades parpadeó, recordando lo que había dicho Minos cuando trajo a Aria hacía todos esos años: que el propio hermano de Aria había preferido entregarla a los seguidores de Phobos y Deimos con tal de que se olvidara de Minos.

-Aria y su familia… son descendientes de un santo de Athena, ¿no es así?- dijo Hades, recordando de pronto.

-Eh… sí, señor Hades- dijo Minos.

-Albafica de Piscis, de la guerra santa anterior- dijo Perséfone, sin dejar de mirar al juez entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No fue él a quien Minos…?- comenzó Hades, y tanto su reina como Minos asintieron gravemente- ooooh…-

Minos bajó la mirada apenado, y Hades sonrió levemente. Aquello decía mucho de la pareja que eran Minos y Aria. La chica había demostrado que su amor por Minos era muy importante, dejado a un lado el odio de su familia. Y Minos había decidido amarla, a pesar de que ella compartía la sangre de uno de sus enemigos.

Hades acentuó su sonrisa. ¡Todo eso era tan romántico! Pero Perséfone aún no estaba convencida de que aquello fuera prudente.

-Yo sigo pensando que es una mala idea que vayas, Minos- dijo Perséfone.

-Yo creo que Minos se puede cuidar solo, florecita- comenzó a decir Hades- no es como que le puedan hacer daño-

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Perséfone, bajando la mirada un poco- recuerda que una confrontación de su familia con Minos puede lastimar también los sentimientos de Aria-

Hades frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose identificado. Sabía muy bien que su suegra, Deméter, lo odiaba, y que cada vez que comenzaba a pelear con él, la persona que más sufría era Perséfone. Lo mismo podía pasar con Aria. Minos bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé, señora- dijo Minos- pero aún no me siento cómodo en dejar a Aria ir sola a casa. No sé si nuestros enemigos van a aprovechar mi ausencia para hacerle daño. Estoy consciente de que… no debo pelear con su familia. Seré prudente-

Hades alzó las cejas otra vez. ¿Minos, prudente? Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hades finalmente, sabiendo que eso molestaría un poco a su esposa- puedes ir y tomarte vacaciones en estos días. Pero recuerda la conversación que acabamos de tener, y sé juicioso con la familia de Aria-

-Lo sé, señor- dijo Minos- lo último que quiero es que Aria salga lastimada de todo esto-

Minos le agradeció a los reyes del Inframundo, y salió de Giudecca. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hades suspiró y se volvió a Perséfone.

-No me gusta esto- dijo Perséfone, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su trono- realmente creo que Aria va a salir lastimada. Y aunque no lo acepte, Minos también-

-Lo sé, es una probabilidad- dijo Hades- pero la alternativa, que Phobos y Deimos decidan a atacarla estando sola. No, mejor que Minos vaya con ella, al menos así estará a salvo-

Perséfone no estaba muy contenta, pero tenía que admitir que su esposo tenía razón. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

x-x-x

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

-No, no, ¡así no se hace!- dijo Violate.

Tokusa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado. Violate le estaba explicando los procedimientos de Antenora, en caso de que tuviera que volver a hacerse cargo de ellos en alguna circunstancia (cosa que esperaba que nunca volviera a suceder). Jamás se podía ser demasiado cuidadosos. Sin embargo, el pobre espectro no podía entender el trabajo. ¿Cómo rayos se las arreglaba Violate para hacer todo ese papeleo sin molestarse?

Violate, sin embargo, no era conocida por su exceso de paciencia, y el pobre Tokusa estaba a nada de tener una concusión de tantos zapes que había recibido de parte de la lugarteniente de Antenora.

Sobra decir que Aiacos, quien estaba recargado en una esquina, mirando divertido la escena, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la exasperación de su chica.

-Ya, Vi, creo que es hora de que Tokusa se vaya a descansar un momento- dijo el juez de Garuda, acercándose a su chica, rodeándola con su brazo y atrayéndola a sí mismo.

Tokusa asintió, agradecido infinitamente con Aiacos, y huyó del despacho tan pronto como pudo. Violate se volvió algo enojada a juez por su intromisión, y éste sonrió.

-Eres demasiado suave con él- se quejó Violate.

-Lo sé- dijo el espectro de Garuda- pero todo tiene un objetivo oculto. Podemos hacer algo mientras tanto, ahora que tenemos tiempo libre- añadió, mientras besaba la mejilla de su chica.

Violate inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Violate, separándose un poco de él.

-Me conoces, Vi- dijo Aiacos, guiñándole un ojo, y tirando de su brazo para atraerla hacia sí mismo de nuevo, tomando su mano y besándola en el dorso- por cierto, mi amor, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto-

Violate alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Minos y Aria van a ir a visitar a su familia en Italia- dijo Aiacos- claro, si el señor Hades les da permiso-

-Se los dará- dijo Violate, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero tendremos más trabajo aquí en Antenora- dijo Aiacos- Radamanthys y yo tendremos que ir de tanto en tanto a Ptolomea a ayudar a Lune con los juicios-

Violate hizo un puchero.

-¿Eso significa que Tokusa va a estar ayudándome aquí en Antenora?- dijo Violate, no muy contenta al respecto.

-Me temo que sí- dijo Aiacos- pero quizá sería en nuestro mejor interés que no le estés dando zapes. Al pobre se le van a desacomodar aún más las ideas-

Violate se echó a reír, y Aiacos la miró con adoración. ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer! Le encantaba toda ella, cada uno de sus gestos y cada una de sus cicatrices.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Lune estaba más entusiasmado que de costumbre ante el prospecto de quedarse a cargo de Ptolomea de nuevo. No era secreto que le encantaba llevar a cabo los juicios, y que era un trabajólico de lo peor. Aria sonrió levemente al verlo tan feliz.

-No creo que te debas de precipitar por eso, Lune- dijo Aria, mirando al espectro con curiosidad- el señor Hades aún no le ha dado permiso a Minos de ir conmigo-

-Oh, no se preocupe, señorita Aria- dijo Lune- estoy seguro de que el señor Hades dará su permiso-

Aria sonrió, ilusionada al escuchar eso. ¡Se moría de ganas de regresar a su hogar en Italia y mostrárselo a Minos, llevarlo a comer pizza de un euro, el delicioso café…!¡Oh, tantas cosas de su casa que quería mostrarle y compartir con él!

La expresión ilusionada de Aria no pasó desapercibida para Lune, quien sonrió, algo enternecido por la expresión ilusionada de la chica. No le había la menor duda de que esa chica bajita y gritona estaba locamente enamorada de Minos, y él de ella.

Pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Minos, quien regresaba a Ptolomea después de haber conseguido el permiso de Hades de viajar a Italia con su chica. Al verlo llegar, Aria sonrió ampliamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella.

-Mi señor Hades dijo que sí- dijo Minos, aunque decidió guardarse el resto de la conversación con los reyes del Inframundo: no quería preocupar a Aria más de la cuenta.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo la chica en voz alta, sonriendo y abrazando a Minos, quien la recibió contento. Sin soltarla, se volvió hacia Lune.

-No necesito recordarte tus responsabilidades, ¿verdad, Lune?- dijo Minos.

-Claro que no, señor Minos- dijo Lune- ya sabe que puede confiar en mí-

-Claro- dijo Minos.

-¿Necesita que le envíe reportes diarios?- preguntó el lugarteniente.

-No es necesario- dijo el juez, cruzándose de brazos- Aiacos y Radamanthys te ayudarán para disminuir la cantidad de juicios que tengas que ver. Y si tienes alguna duda…-

-Todo está bien, señor Minos, en serio- dijo Lune.

Minos sonrió. Él también sabía lo mucho que le gustaba quedarse a cargo de los juicios. Se volvió de nuevo a Aria, acentuando su sonrisa.

-Partimos mañana temprano, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo Minos.

Aria asintió, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, y se puso de puntillas para besar a Minos. Éste se inclinó para facilitarle su objetivo. Lune evitó mirarlos, bajando la mirada sonrojado, pero los dos chicos ignoraron su presencia de todos modos.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Valentine_

 _Esa noche_

Tras pasar sus reportes a Radamanthys, y despedirse del juez de Wyvern y de su familia, Valentine regresó a su despacho y continuó trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche. ¿Dormir? Nah. Un espectro como él no tenía que descansar. Dormir es para débiles, no para el lugarteniente de Caína.

Suspiró mientras daba un carpetazo y abría otra carpeta para continuar con su trabajo, cuando escuchó una risita proveniente del armario.

-¿Uh?- dijo el espectro de Arpía, levantando la mirada y alzando las cejas.

Por primera vez que escuchaba algo más que libros cayendo, o solo sentir una extraña presencia. Era una extraña risita femenina. El espectro gruñó.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Valentine, levantándose y encendiendo levemente su cosmo. Abrió la puerta del armario de golpe, y cayó de espaldas sentado en el suelo al ver de qué se trataba.

Dentro del armario había alguien. Una persona. El alma de una chica.

-Ah, tan fea no soy- dijo la desconocida, cruzándose de brazos y balanceando su cadera hacia un lado.

Valentine parpadeó. No sabía quien era esa desconocida, pero tenía una idea de quien se trataba. Era una chica alta, de largos cabellos negros, con un uniforme que le parecía terriblemente conocido: era el uniforme de las amazonas de Athena. Y usaba una máscara de bronce sobre su rostro.

Una vez que salió de su sorpresa, el espectro se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- dijo él en un tono molesto- ¿y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-

El rostro de la chica estaba oculto tras una máscara, pero su lenguaje corporal le hacía pensar que se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas, lo que no hizo nada para mejorar el humor del espectro.

-Soy un espíritu, obviamente, estamos en el Inframundo, ¿no?- dijo la chica, ladeando la cabeza. Rió en voz baja y se encogió de hombros- oh, ¿te refieres a cuando estaba viva? Cuando estaba viva, yo era una amazona de Athena-

-Eso es obvio- gruñó Valentine- ¿qué rayos haces en mi armario?-

-Cuando morí, estaba esperando mi juicio en un lugar cerca de aquí, y no sé, algo me atrajo hacia aquí- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Valentine entrecerró los ojos. Eso ya le había pasado antes, almas que esperaban su juicio, que tenían algún remordimiento antes de morir, iban a esconderse a los despachos de los jueces o de los lugartenientes de las tres esferas. Eso llenó a Valentine de curiosidad. Había escuchado de la amazona de Athena que había muerto hacía poco.

El espectro gruñó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando eso sucedía. Encontrar el asunto pendiente de la chica y resolverlo para que pudiera avanzar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el espectro.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Porqué quieres saber?-

-Creo que es lo esperado para dos personas que se acaban de conocer- dijo él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir del armario- me llamo Valentine de Arpía, lugarteniente de Caína-

La chica miró dudosa la mano de Valentine, y tras unos segundos de deliberación, la tomó.

-Me llamo Anika, amazona de Athena-

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

Las chicas se encontraban conversando alegremente aquella tarde. Las lluvias de mayo ya habían dado paso a las cálidas tardes de junio. Sofi había sido invitada por las amazonas a merendar. Lydia la había ayudado a llevar a los mellizos, quienes estaban cada vez más grandes.

-Mama- dijo Markus, abrazando a Sofi, mientras que Lydia llevaba a Carina.

-Los mellizos ya están muy grandes- observó Marín.

-Así es- dijo Sofi, poniendo a Markus en el suelo, en el corralito- el próximo mes cumplen un año-

Cathy sonrió mientras que se sentaba junto a las chicas y se ponía a Mavri sobre su regazo. El pequeño tenía ya dos meses, y sonreía a diestra y siniestra, causando un colectivo suspiro en todas las chicas. Claro, excepto en Shaina, a quien no le gustaban mucho los niños, aunque sí se enternecía un poco con el pequeño.

-Que extraño es todo esto- dijo Lydia por fin, poniendo a su sobrina junto a Markus en el corralito- recuerdo cuando recién llegué al Santuario. Excepto por las amazonas, no había más chicas. O niños. Y mírenos ahora-

-Claro, todo era tan tranquilo hasta que Lydia vino a poner el desorden- dijo Marín, dandole un codazo amistoso a su cuñada, quien se echó a reír.

Las chicas continuaron charlando de varias cosas. Primero discutieron sobre la nueva chica, Nadezhda, a la que Argol se la pasaba siguiendo por todos lados. Y no solo Argol, sino también Arthur y Hadi se habían vuelto muy apegados a la nueva novia de su maestro. La chica ahora vivía en la casa de Mac y de sus amigos, cosa que Argol arregló con Shura, principalmente para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Mac y Nade se habían hecho amigas rápidamente. De hecho, ambas habían sido de las pocas que se habían atrevido a rechazar la invitación de las amazonas. Las otras que faltaron a aquella reunión fueron Satu y Cecy, la primera porque Elsita tenía una fea gripe, y Cecy se había quedado a ayudarla.

-Lástima que no vino Cecy- dijo Tora, mirando con curiosidad los bocadillos que las amazonas habían preparado- no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella-

-Nadie- dijo Liliwen- Cecy no es la persona más sociable del mundo, y Saga no deja que nadie se acerque mucho-

-Espero que Elsita esté mejor- observó Fatima de pronto, encogiendo sus piernas- la pequeña se veía muy decaída-

-Estará bien- dijo Sofi, encogiéndose de hombros- es solo un resfrío, necesita descanso y muchos líquidos. En un par de días estará como nueva-

-Eso espero- dijo Fatima- la he visto muy llorona últimamente-

-Seguramente porque se sentía mal- dijo Evelyn.

Las chicas sonrieron aliviadas. Elsita era la primera pequeña que había nacido en el Santuario en muchos años, desde Athena, y era por mucho la favorita de todas las chicas, con sus hermosos vestidos y los moños de colores en sus rizos. Y claro, todas la miraban, enternecidas, cuando veían a Kanon ceder y caer rendido a sus caprichos.

Vaya, hasta Poseidón y los generales marinos lo habían notado, y se habían reído mucho de Kanon. La pequeñita tenía a su papá en la palma de su mano.

Mavri hizo un puchero, y Cathy lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, a lo que el pequeño inmediatamente respondió sonriendo y dando un enorme bostezo, causando un colectivo suspiro entre las chicas.

Mientras tanto, Lydia se inclinó al suelo, donde jugaban los gemelos, y tomó a Carina de nuevo en sus brazos. La pequeña se emocionó al ser alzada por su tía, y apoyó sus manitas en los hombros de la chica, y sus pies en las rodillas. Un poco bruscamente Carina se dejó caer hacia delante y besó a Lydia en la mejilla. Ésta rió y abrazó con fuerza a la pequeñita, haciéndola reír también. Al ver ese intercambio, Cathy le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Sofi, y ésta sonrió, alzando las cejas.

-Lydia- dijo Sofi, llamando la atención de la chica- ¿cómo te sientes ahora, que estás casada con Mu?-

-¿Yo?¡Claro que estoy muy feliz!- dijo Lydia, sin dejar de abrazar a Carina. Había algo en la pequeña que le gustaba.

-Te ves linda con esa bebé- observó Evelyn- ¿Mu y tú tienen planes para…? Ya sabes-

Lydia parpadeó, sorprendida, y tras aclararse la garganta puso a Carina de nuevo en el corralito, junto a Markus.

-¿Qué dices? Nada de eso… todavía no… planes no…- dijo la chica, ruborizándose y haciendo reír a todas los presentes.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Minos, Ptolomea, Inframundo_

Minos se fue a la cama esa noche con una enorme sonrisa. Su chica había pasado todo el día feliz, y hablando sobre el viaje del día siguiente. Estaba ansiosa por mostrarle su hogar. Y sí, el juez estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de su familia, pero también estaba decidido a acompañarla.

-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo Aria, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-En nada importante- dijo Minos- solo estoy ansioso por probar todas esas cosas deliciosas que me has contado-

Aria sonrió, pero de pronto hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al abdomen en un extraño gesto. Minos lo notó, y se incorporó.

-¿Te sientes mal?- dijo el espectro.

-No, para nada- dijo ella, quitándose la mano de su abdomen y subiendo los pies a la cama- ¡creo que no voy a poder dormir esta noche! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!-

Minos entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y se recostó, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, y se dejó mimar por Aria. La chica volvió a poner la mano sobre su abdomen, pero decidió ignorar la vaga molestia que tenía. Minos volvió a mirarla, sin levantarse.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?- dijo Minos.

-Claro- dijo ella- solo estoy muy contenta-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando. Pobre Minos, no sabe lo que le espera con su queridísima suegra, y de la misma manera, Aria también va a sufrir la necedad de su mamá. Mientras tanto, Valentine conoció a Anika. Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso (muajaja). Pero desde que murió en el fic de Shura he estado pensando traerla de regreso. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	4. 4: La Familia

**iNTROMISIONES**

IV: LA FAMILIA

 _Despacho de Valentine_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Valentine gruñó mientras se dirigía a su despacho dando pisotones y mirando feo a todos los espectros que osaban meterse en su camino. Tras un breve encuentro con Radamanthys, quien le explicó que ese día estaría muy ocupado rondando de tanto en tanto en Ptolomea y asegurándose de que Lune no se metiera en problemas en ausencia de Minos, Valentine se había dirigido primero a revisar sus tropas.

Aún no olvidaba que los espectros solían hacer ruido y molestar a Lucy, así que los reprendió fuertemente antes de caminar a su despacho a continuar con su trabajo.

Ah, y estaba el asunto de la amazona de Athena que habitaba su armario.

La noche anterior había recibido la visita del espíritu de una de las amazonas de Athena. Era un evento extraño. Usualmente los espíritus perdidos pertenecían a personas que tenían muchos asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos. Remordimientos. Cosas pendientes por hacer o decir. No cualquier cosa, era un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Nunca antes ningún santo o amazona de Athena había muerto con remordimientos de esa clase. Usualmente todos los santos estaban preparados a morir, igual que los generales marinos o los espectros de Hades.

Una parte de él sabía que, eventualmente, podía enviar al espíritu al mundo humano, como un fantasma, a arreglar sus asuntos, y por fin pasarlo a juicio. Pero otra parte de él estaba llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué asunto pendiente podría tener una chica amazona de Athena? Como decía, todos los guerreros de los dioses tenían sus asuntos solucionados, y siempre estaban preparados para morir en cualquier momento. ¿No? ¿Porqué ella no?

Valentine se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró largamente antes de tomar la primer carpeta que tenía que llenar.

-¿Así que eso es lo que hacen los espectros de Hades cuando no están peleando?- dijo la voz de la chica, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Valentine. Es espectro gruñó como respuesta.

-Estoy muy ocupado- dijo Valentine- si me disculpas…-

Anika se puso las manos en la espalda y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del espectro, mirando con sincera curiosidad el trabajo del espectro. Valentine no podía concentrarse con la chica mirándolo por encima del hombro de tanto en tanto, y volvió a gruñir.

-¡Basta!- dijo Valentine después de un rato, golpeando el escritorio con las dos manos.

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Anika, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad era que había dado un respingo de sorpresa cuando el espectro golpeó la mesa.

-¡Me estás observando!- dijo el espectro de mal humor.

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica, bajando la cabeza un poco y dando un paso atrás.

Valentine gruñó en voz baja y continuó trabajando, mientras que Anika se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, y se cruzó de brazos otra vez, esperando pacientemente. Por fin, el espectro volvió a levantar la vista y suspiró.

-Supongo que tenemos que resolver tu problema- dijo Valentine, cerrando la carpeta que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-¿Mi problema?-

-Ajá- dijo Valentine en un tono gruñón- resolver tu asunto pendiente, para poder movernos al juicio y que por fin me dejes hacer mi trabajo-

-¿Asunto pendiente?- dijo ella, genuinamente confundida-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-Sí, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no hayas querido morir?- dijo Valentine, y para total frustración y enojo del espectro la chica se echó a reír- ¡ya basta! ¡No te rías!- añadió golpeando de nuevo el escritorio.

-¿Además de lo obvio?- dijo Anika, encogiendo los hombros- creo que nadie desea morir. Es la naturaleza humana-

Valentine asintió, reconociendo que la chica tenía razón. Pero eso no le servía.

-Me refiero a algún asunto que hayas querido resolver antes de morir- dijo el espectro de Arpía.

Anika guardó silencio por unos minutos, pensativa y recordando los últimos días de su vida. Recordaba sus llantos, sus amigas abrazándola y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, y finalmente recordó al santo dorado que le había robado el corazón, quien se había enamorado a su vez de la chica de alas mecánicas… la chica a la que había tenido que salvar, y por la que había muerto Anika.

-No- dijo Anika por fin, en un tono que no engañaba a nadie, mucho menos a un espectro acostumbrado a juzgar almas- no hay nada-

-Mientes- dijo Valentine en un tono sombrío.

-No miento- dijo la amazona, sacudiendo la cabeza- no hay nada-

Valentine entrecerró los ojos. ¡Claro que esa chica tenía un asunto pendiente! No podía saber que era, pero la chica era una muy mala mentirosa, y de inmediato supo que era algo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Y sin admitirlo, no podía resolverlo.

-Sí, tienes un asunto- dijo el espectro- lamentablemente no te puedo enviar al mundo humano para resolverlo, porque si lo hago nunca regresarás-

La chica no dijo nada.

-¿No?- dijo Valentine con una expresión enojada- ¿no me lo vas a decir?-

-No hay nada que decir- dijo la chica en un tono obstinado.

-Si no lo hubiera, no estarías aquí- dijo el espectro, comenzando a perder la paciencia, con un tic en el ojo.

-Debe tratarse de un error entonces- dijo Anika, cruzándose desbrozas y dándole la espalda.

Estaba hecho. La paciencia de Valentine se agotó, y se levantó dando una vez más un golpe en el escritorio. La chica dio otro respingo de sorpresa y se volvió de nuevo hacia el espectro.

-¡Cómo eres terca!- dijo el espectro de Arpía- ¡si no vas a cooperar, déjame en paz!-

La chica asintió, y se volvió a meter al armario, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un golpe. Valentine puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó dando pisotones, y abrió de golpe la puerta del armario, solo para encontrarse el pequeño cuarto vacío. El espectro gruñó, furioso, y tras cerrar la puerta regresó a sus papeles.

Sabía que no era el final del asunto, y que pronto volvería a tener que lidiar con la amazona, pero en esos momentos solo quería un rato de paz y silencio, y al parecer lo había obtenido.

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de sentirse culpable…

x-x-x

 _Verona, Italia_

 _Esa tarde_

Minos y Aria bajaron del tren en la estación del pequeño pueblo, el espectro sin soltar la mano de su chica. Al principio Minos hizo una mueca al sentir el calor en aquel sitio. Verona era mucho más soleado que lo que el espectro podía tolerar, aunque bueno, había soportado sus vacaciones en Atenas, cuando había conocido a Aria. Bien podía soportar un poco el sol italiano.

-¿Minos?- dijo Aria al ver la mueca del espectro.

-¿Sí?- dijo éste.

-¿Te pusiste tu bloqueador solar?- dijo la chica.

Oh, rayos. Lo había olvidado. Ni modo, tendría que revisar su maleta, a ver si Lune le había empacado alguno. Si no, bien podía buscar una farmacia y comprar uno cerca del hotel donde se quedarían. Al ver la expresión mortificada del espectro, Aria sonrió.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Aria con una amplia sonrisa, abriendo su bolso de mano y hurgando en él. Por fin sacó un frasco de tamaño mediano de bloqueador solar- toma, póntelo antes de salir a la calle-

Minos sonrió, mirando a Aria con adoración, y tomó el frasco.

-Gracias, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo el juez de Grifo, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

La chica sonrió mientras que Minos se aplicaba el bloqueador, regresando el frasco a Aria cuando terminó, y ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella lo tomó, y ambos salieron juntos de la estación hacia el familiar pueblo.

-Así que… Verona- dijo Minos.

-Sí- dijo Aria, sonriendo- es el pueblo de Romeo y Julieta, ¿sabías?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Minos con una sonrisa astuta- como si Rada no nos estuviera atormentando con sus comentarios sobre las obras de Shakespeare-

La chica se echó a reír mientras caminaban por las familiares calles hasta el hotel que habían separado para su estadía. Ambos cruzaron la calle hacia el hotel, tomados de la mano, y algunos de los turistas que pasaban cerca no pudieron evitar exclamaciones enternecidas.

-Somos tan endemoniadamente tiernos- le dijo Minos a Aria con una enorme y colmilluda sonrisa, cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella.

Ambos entraron juntos al hotel. Mientras que Aria se encargaba de hablar con el empleado del hotel en italiano, Minos la esperaba pacientemente, mirándola sonriente. Tras un rato, el calor era ya tolerable, y el espectro pensaba que valía la pena aguantarlo por ella. Se quedó pensando en lo que su chica había dicho, sobre que se trataba del pueblo de Romeo y Julieta, y lo irónico que era que la familia de Aria lo odiara tan ferozmente.

Minos suspiró. Tendría que comportarse, y tragarse todo insulto que sus suegros pudieran lanzar contra él. Ya tenía una idea de como era la familia de Aria, con haber conocido a Lucca. Suspiró.

-No sufras, Minos- dijo ella, sonriendo. Había terminado el trámite, obtenido las llaves de la habitación, y había visto a su chico con una expresión sombría- yo te amo, y si eso molesta a mis papás, que pena-

El espectro sonrió, agradecido, y le ofreció la mano, para subir junto con ella a dejar sus maletas a la habitación. Después sería la prueba de fuego: conocer a los padres de Aria. Eso iba a doler.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

 _Esa noche_

Queen se rascó la nuca. Le había dicho a Niobe hasta el cansancio de que cuidara de no desatar sus ataques tan cerca del edificio principal de Caína o de los terrenos. Victoria y Lucy eran muy sensibles, y ahora Radamanthys estaba furioso con él porque su pequeña tenía irritada la garganta.

Bajó al comedor, pues ya era hora de la cena. El juez de Wyvern no estaba nada cerca. Él y su familia habían subido a Giudecca hacía un par de horas, a cenar con el señor Hades y los otros dioses. Queen se dejó caer en su asiento y miró a su alrededor.

En una esquina estaba Niobe, aún enojado por el regaño que había recibido por parte de Radamanthys. Giganto y Cube le daban palmadas en la espalda. Mientras tanto, Zeros se estaba quejando de la cena, aunque todos los demás estaban comiendo con muchas ganas.

Y finalmente estaba Valentine. Claro, el espectro de Arpía nunca era el más alegre de los residentes de Caína, pero esa noche estaba particularmente malhumorado. Estuvo a punto de tirarle los dientes a Zeros de un solo golpe, y tomó la sopa en silencio, con una expresión furibunda. Queen alzó las cejas, preguntándose que le habría pasado a su compadre.

-Hey- dijo Queen, tras tomar su plato y dirigirse a sentarse junto a él- ¿todo bien, amigo?-

-Todo perfecto, ¿porqué no lo estaría?- gruñó Valentine.

Queen entrecerró los ojos. Conocía muy bien al espectro de Arpía.

-¿Porqué estás tan malhumorado hoy?- dijo Queen sin más ceremonia- ¿pasó algo malo?-

Valentine gruñó.

-Hay un espíritu en mi armario. Otra vez- dijo el espectro de mal humor.

-Oh, ¿asuntos pendientes?- dijo Queen, y Valentine asintió- ¿de quién se trata esta vez?-

-De una amazona de Athena que murió hace poco, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Valentine. Queen hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero finalmente asintió. Sabía que alguien había muerto hacía poco más de un año en la pelea contra Phobos y Deimos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Queen- ¿y bien?¿Su asunto pendiente?-

Valentine gruñó.

-Lo niega- dijo el espectro de Arpía.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo niega- repitió Valentine- y si no acepta el asunto que tiene pendiente, jamás va a dejar de molestarme en mi despacho-

Queen sonrió.

-No me digas- dijo él- ¿y si le ayudas a aceptarlo?-

Valentine gruñó.

-No soy su niñera- dijo el espectro de Arpía.

Finalmente, esa era la causa de su mal humor. Era todo un trabajo extra hacer de pseudopsicólogo de espíritus para que la amazona aceptara su problema e intentara solucionarlo en el mundo de los vivos. ¡Qué flojera! Como si él, Valentine, tuviera tiempo para esas tonterías.

Queen se echó a reír al verlo tan pensativo.

-Oye, ¿y es bonita?- dijo el espectro con genuina curiosidad.

Valentine gruñó de nuevo.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Usa todo el tiempo esa maldita máscara-

Queen sonrió.

-Quizá puedes averiguarlo-

-No estás ayudando, Queen- gruñó Valentine, levantándose de su asiento de mal humor y recogiendo sus trastes- tengo mucho trabajo antes de irme a dormir. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijo Queen, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberlo molestado- si necesitas algo, no olvides llamarme-

-Claro- dijo Valentine sin muchas ganas.

Valentine salió del comedor dando pisotones, habiendo dejado su cena a medias. Queen suspiró, esperando que su amigo resolviera el problema pronto. Valentine podía ser muy gruñón cuando se lo proponía.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Rossini, Verona, Italia_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Minos no pudo evitar notar que la mano de Aria temblaba nerviosamente cuando llamaba a la puerta de la que había sido su casa. Mientras esperaban que respondieran, Minos se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

-Tranquila, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo Minos, sorprendido de que Aria estuviera tan nerviosa de ver a su propia familia. Supuso que sería por lo que Hades le había dicho: esperaba que todo saliera bien y que su familia se comportara de manera civilizada- todo va a salir bien-

-Eso espero, _amore mio_ \- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente- si mi familia es grosera o algo contigo, yo…-

-Lo sé- le dijo él con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo- pierde cuidado, tengo la piel bastante gruesa. Eh… es un decir- añadió al verla alzar las cejas.

Aria sonrió también, y tras respirar hondo, volvió su vista de nuevo hacia la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, no eran sus padres quienes estaban ahí.

-¡Aria! Bienvenida- dijo el chico.

-Hola, Lucca- dijo Aria sin muchas ganas- ¿cómo estás?-

Lucca sonrió amablemente y los saludó a ambos, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña a Minos, quien sabía que no le simpatizaba al chico. Se encogió de hombros, y ambos siguieron a Lucca hacia el interior de la casa.

-Bienvenidos los dos- dijo Lucca con una expresión un poco curiosa- mamá y papá los están esperando para cenar-

Minos continuó mirando sospechosamente a Lucca, y éste se acercó un poco a ellos.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos a solas después de la cena- les dijo Lucca en un susurro.

Tanto Aria como Minos alzaron las cejas, pero se limitaron a asentir. Pronto, Lucca los condujo del pasillo de la entrada al comedor, donde estaban los señores Rossini.

-¡Aria!- gritó a todo pulmón la señora Rossini, en un tono en el que Minos estaba seguro parecía un regaño a su chica. Aria no lo tomó así, recordando que era la manera en la que su madre usualmente hablaba a todo el mundo- bienvenida a casa-

La señora Rossini era una mujer regordeta, de voz sumamente potente, de la que Minos no sabía que pensar. Pasó su mirada al hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa. Era un hombre muy apuesto, alto y delgado, que a pesar de estar ya en sus sesenta años seguía viéndose solemne y elegante. Minos entrecerró los ojos curioso. Así que ahí estaba. Ese era el hombre que descendía de Albafica. Se rascó la nuca, apenado por la situación.

-Buenas noches, mamá, papá- dijo Aria sonriendo, aunque sin soltar la mano de Minos mientras su madre la abrazaba. Una vez que se soltó, señaló al espectro- creo que no conocen a Minos. Es mi…-

-¡Aria!- gritó la señora Rossini, interrumpiendo a la chica- sí, tu hermano ya nos contó todo sobre este… señor-

-Mamá…- dijo Aria en tono de reproche. Ya se lo esperaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto.

-Silencio, _ragazzina_ \- dijo la señora Rossini- no sé como tienes la cara de aparecerte aquí después de más de un año sin reportarte con nosotros…-

-Sí me he reportado, mamá- dijo Aria- son ustedes quienes no me han contestado-

-… y encima trayendo al espectro- añadió la mujer, cada vez alzando más la voz, sin importarle que Minos estuviera ahí. El juez ya se esperaba que la mujer lo atacara de alguna manera, y solamente apretó con suavidad la mano de la chica.

-Mamá, lo lamento mucho si te sientes ofendida- dijo Aria- pero digas lo que digas, amo a Minos, y no me voy a disculpar por eso. Agasha y Albafica lo perdonaron por lo que hizo en su vida pasada, y yo también-

PUM

Tanto Aria como su madre dieron un brinco de sorpresa. El señor Rossini se había levantado de su asiento y se acercó a ellos. Miró severamente a Minos, quien sintió sus mejillas rojas, pero no dijo nada, y luego miró a su hija. Se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

-Tú sabes lo que haces, _bambina_ \- le dijo su padre en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar- no escuches a tu mamá. Fue bueno volverte a ver, hija- añadió eso último en voz alta.

Aria sonrió levemente al ver que su padre se iba a dormir. La señora Rossini estaba muy molesta, y siguió gritando en dirección de la chica, de Minos y de Lucca. Minos reprimió una sonrisa. Si bien la mujer nunca lo iba a aceptar, el señor Rossini había apoyado la decisión de Aria, y eso era mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Valentine, Caína_

El espectro de Arpía había regresado a su despacho, aunque lo cierto era que había terminado todo su trabajo temprano. Una parte de él se sentía incomodo de haber dejado para el final una de las tareas del día: enviar a Anika al mundo humano a cumplir con su asunto pendiente.

Nadie decía que Valentine no era responsable.

Valentine miró a su alrededor, extrañado de encontrarse solo. Golpeó dos veces la puerta del armario, y la abrió. Se encontró a Anika, de pie apoyada en la pared del pequeño armario, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Valentine?- dijo la chica con indiferencia.

-Sal de ahí- dijo el espectro- tengo algo que te puede ayudar-

-¿Oh?- dijo la chica, descruzando los brazos, curiosa.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Después de cenar, Valentine se había apresurado a buscar a Thanatos en Giudecca. El dios de la muerte había terminado de cenar con Hades y los otros, y regresaba hacia Elysion acompañado de Agatha. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver al espectro de Arpía atreviéndose a dirigirse al dios así como así._

 _-Lamento mucho haberlo interrumpido, señor Thanatos- dijo Valentine- pero necesito su ayuda para ayudar a alguien-_

 _-¿A quién?- preguntó el dios de la muerte._

 _-A una mujer que está atrapada por un asunto pendiente- dijo el espectro- pero ella no acepta que tiene ese asunto, y así no lo va a poder superar- y procedió a contarle lo que sabía._

 _Thanatos y Agatha se miraron entre ellos al escuchar el relato. Les llamó la atención el personal interés del chico en resolver eso, y el dios de la muerte sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón. Thanatos encendió su cosmo levemente, haciendo aparecer un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de una flor blanca con cuatro pétalos._

 _-Dale esto- dijo Thanatos- le dará un cuerpo por tres días, creo que eso es suficiente para que resuelva su asunto y regrese-_

 _-¡Señor Thanatos!- dijo Valentine- ¿puedo confiar en dárselo y que regrese por ella misma?-_

 _Agatha sonrió levemente, y Thanatos asintió._

 _-Sí, claro. Su alma regresará sola al cumplirse los tres días- dijo el dios- a menos… sería bueno que la acompañaras. No quisiéramos que esto cayera en manos equivocadas, ¿o sí?-_

 _Valentine puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Genial! Tendría que seguir a Anika al mundo humano como su niñera. ¡Las cosas no podían ser peores! Suspiró y agradeció al dios, antes de inclinarse y regresar a Caína._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-El señor Thanatos, dios de la muerte, me entregó una manera de resolver tu asunto pendiente- dijo el espectro.

-Yo no tengo ningún…- comenzó ella.

-Te va a devolver la vida por tres días- la interrumpió Valentine.

-Ah…- comenzó a decir Anika, sin poder creer lo que el chico le había dicho. ¿Ella?¿Revivir por tres días? ¿Podía…?¿Podía decirle al santo dorado lo que siempre había querido decir?

-¿Ah?- dijo Valentine, cruzando los brazos exasperado- ¡son tres días de vida, mujer! Al menos actúa un poco más contenta…-

Anika regresó a la realidad de golpe.

-Oh, vaya… gracias- dijo Anika, parpadeando y sonriendo. Levantó la vista, y miró al espectro a los ojos- muchas gracias, Valentine-

-No fue nada- gruñó el espectro de Arpía- anda, ve a descansar. Mañana temprano comenzaremos con tus tres días-

x-x-x

 _Hotel, Verona_

Minos se dejó caer en el sofá tras salir de la ducha, y respiró hondo. Vaya, el día no había estado tan mal… o quizá era que el espectro esperaba que hubiera sido mucho peor. Si bien la señora Rossini no paró con su abuso verbal, al menos el padre de Aria dejó de molestarla.

El juez se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, donde Aria ya se había dormido, y comenzó a reír en voz baja. La chica estaba ovillada sobre la cama, enrollada en las mantas y el edredón. El espectro sonrió ampliamente, y se apresuró a su lado, tumbándose sobre la cama. Aria abrió los ojos.

-¿Minos?-

-Aquí estoy, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo Minos, abrazándola con todo y sus capas de mantas- ¿no quieres que apague el aire acondicionado?-

-¿Mmm? No- dijo ella.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo el espectro, levantando las cejas sorprendido.

-Porque te va a dar calor- dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Minos, mientras que se metía en la cama junto a ella y la besaba en la frente- te quedaste dormido de pronto-

La chica sonrío y se volvió hacia él.

-Estoy bien- dijo Aria.

Minos sonrió, travieso, y comenzó a besarla en la mejilla y en la frente repetidamente. Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Minos, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar de nuevo por el sueño. El juez sonrió, contento de tener a su mujer entre sus brazos, y cerró los ojos también. No quería separarse de ella esa noche.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	5. 5: El Visitante

**iNTROMISIONES**

V: EL VISITANTE

 _Hotel en Venecia_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Cuando Aria abrió los ojos la maña siguiente, todo el frío que había sentido la noche anterior había desaparecido, en parte porque Minos la había rodeado con sus brazos, mantas y todo, para mantenerla cómoda y cálida. La chica parpadeó para aclarar su mirada, y vio a Minos tumbado a su lado, profundamente dormido.

Aria sonrió, traviesa, y salió de bajo las mantas, acercándose al chico y lo besó repetidamente en las mejillas, para despertarlo. Funcionó, y Minos abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, _amore mio_ \- dijo la chica.

-Buenos días, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo él, sonriendo también al verla.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche- dijo Aria en voz baja- con mis papás, quiero decir. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. No sé porqué fui tan tonta para…-

-Shhh…- le dijo Minos, al ver que la chica ya no estaba sonriendo- no te disculpes. Querías ver a tu familia, es normal-

Aria aún estaba algo preocupada por lo que había ocurrido, y se estaba preguntando si debía volver a ver a su familia en vez de continuar con sus vacaciones con Minos en otra parte. Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, Minos la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola levantar el rostro hacia él, y la besó. Aria se sorprendió, pero pronto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso tan apasionado, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Usualmente la dinámica entre ellos eran besos tiernos e inocentes. Ambos se separaron, sorprendidos. Esta vez era muy diferente.

Minos empujó suavemente a Aria para que volviera a tumbarse sobre la cama, y él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. La chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos albinos del espectro, mientras que él se aferraba a la cadera de Aria.

Ambos estaban comenzando a tirar de sus ropas, cuando el sonido del teléfono celular de Minos hizo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa y se separaran de golpe. El espectro puso los ojos en blanco: era Aiacos, llamándolo para saber como estaban. Sus intenciones habían sido buenas, el pobre juez de Garuda no tenía idea de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Radamanthys alzó las cejas cuando Valentine le dijo lo que Thanatos le había dado, y lo que tenía que hacer. Si bien usualmente su lugarteniente era un espectro responsable y trabajador, le parecía extraño que Valentine fuera a tantas distancias para cumplir con su deber con esa alma perdida con asuntos pendientes, y se sorprendió aún más al escuchar que el espíritu a quien quería ayudar era una amazona de Athena.

Una vez que Valentine terminó su relato, el juez de Wyvern finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Radamanthys, rascándose levemente la cabeza un poco preocupado- no es el mejor momento para irte, con Minos fuera de vacaciones, pero supongo que Queen podría tomar tu sitio por los próximos tres días-

-Gracias, señor Radamanthys- dijo el espectro.

-Ah, y ten mucho cuidado- dijo el juez con un leve gruñido- si necesitas algo o tienes algún problema, no dudes en avisarnos-

Valentine parpadeó.

-Con todo respeto, señor Radamanthys- dijo el espectro- solo voy a Atenas a que una amazona resuelva algún asunto pendiente que tiene. ¿Qué problema podría tener?-

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ve, será mejor que no pierdas más tiempo- dijo el juez.

-Sí, gracias, señor Radamanthys- dijo Valentine- con permiso, señorita Victoria, señorita Lucy- añadió, inclinándose frente a la chica, quien tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos. Lucy rió levemente y aplaudió un par de veces.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Victoria se volvió hacia Radamanthys con una sonrisa.

-¿Soy la única que cree que esto es extraño?- preguntó la chica.

-No eres la única, _dearest_ \- dijo el juez de Wyvern con su vista fija hacia donde su lugarteniente había desaparecido- una parte de mí cree que a Vale le preocupa esa amazona-

-O le gusta- añadió Victoria- ah, es tan romántico-

-No presiones tanto el asunto…- dijo Radamanthys, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. No sabía si Valentine se había enamorado o no, pero lo cierto era que la idea era tentadora y emocionante para él. Pronto, Lucy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Pa pa!- dijo la pequeña, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el juez. Radamanthys no se hizo del rogar, y la tomó de los brazos de Victoria.

-¿Escuchaste eso, _darling_?- dijo el juez, haciendo reír a la niña- es posible que tío Vale haga algo interesante…-

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Verona_

Minos esperaba pacientemente con el desayuno servido a que su chica saliera del cuarto de baño, donde se estaba dando una ducha. El delicioso olor al café ya había hecho que al espectro se le movieran las tripas. No sabía que los italianos tenían tantas variedades de café.

Mientras Minos esperaba, llamaron a la puerta. El espectro alzó las cejas, confundido, y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Hizo una mueca al ver que se trataba de su "querido" cuñado.

-Lucca- gruñó Minos, cruzándose de brazos. Aún no lo perdonaba por haber puesto en peligro a Aria, solo para deshacerse de él- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-

-No creas que me encanta estar aquí tampoco- dijo Lucca fríamente- pero me importa la felicidad de mi hermana, así que vengo a advertirte. Mi familia…-

-Antes que me digas nada más- lo interrumpió Minos, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿porqué creería lo que me dijeras?-

-Tú tampoco me caes muy bien, espectro, pero aquí me tienes- escupió el italiano- si estoy aquí, no es por ti. Es por Aria-

Minos estuvo a punto de decirle que ya una vez había metido a Aria en problemas con sus celos, pero se contuvo. No sabía que rayos quería su cuñado, pero era mejor escucharlo y que se fuera antes de que molestara a Aria.

-Mi mamá quiere separarlos- dijo Lucca- está determinada. La escuché hablar con una amiga suya. Al parecer ya tiene un plan, y lo va a llevar a cabo mientras que los dos estén aquí de visita-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- dijo Minos, cruzándose de brazos, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Terminen su visita de una vez y váyanse de aquí, no sé, regresen al agujero de donde saliste- dijo Lucca, haciendo que Minos entrecerrara los ojos al escucharlo referirse así al Inframundo- si se quedan, mi mamá seguirá buscando formas de separarte de Aria, y eventualmente lo va a lograr-

Minos suspiró.

-Creo que exageras el problema, Lucca- dijo el espectro- además, no puedo hacerle eso a Aria: ella estaba muy ilusionada por la visita-

-No importa eso, tú no conoces a mi mamá, cuando quiere algo puede llegar a ser muy persistente- dijo Lucca.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que no hay nada que tu mamá pueda hacer o decir para separarnos- dijo Minos.

Lucca se mordió el labio. Iba a decir algo, cuando su bomba de insulina comenzó a sonar. El chico la miró y oprimió un par de botones.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Minos. No que estuviera preocupado por él, pero no quería que se desmayara en la puerta de su habitación.

-No te preocupes por mí, espectro- dijo Lucca distraídamente mientras que dejaba de nuevo el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón- preocúpate por Aria, y por lo que te dije. Si te quedas aquí en Verona, eso solo va a significar problemas, no solo con mi familia. Eventualmente causarán algún tipo de desastre-

Minos asintió, y prometió que le contaría a Aria sobre ello, y que tendría cuidado, pero no se irían hasta que la chica estuviera satisfecha. No muy contento, Lucca se despidió, y el espectro cerró la puerta. Minos se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su cuñado.

¿Cómo haría la señora Rossini para intentar separarlo de Aria? Ya quisiera verla intentándolo. Sabía que era imposible que alguien los separara. ¡La amaba demasiado! Y no entendía bien porqué, pero ella lo amaba también.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros, y se volvió con una sonrisa, al ver que Aria ya había salido de la ducha.

-Vamos, muero de hambre- dijo Minos al verla- y ese café huele muy bien-

Aria sonrió, y se sentó a la mesa mientras se secaba el cabello. Ambos comenzaron a desayunar, y Minos se olvidó de lo que acababa de hablar con Lucca.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

A la hora acordada, Anika acudió puntual al despacho de Valentine. El espectro la miró llegar. Nuevamente, traía puesta su máscara de amazona, por lo que no podía ver sus expresiones, pero era evidente su emoción ante la expectativa de lo que iban a hacer.

-Bien- dijo Valentine, sacando el collar que Thanatos le había dado, y mostrándoselos- tres días. Pasado mañana, al meterse el sol, regresarás al Inframundo-

-¿Y el costo?- quiso saber Anika.

-¿El costo?- djo Valentine, alzando las cejas sin entender.

-Sí, ¿qué tengo que pagar para esto?- dijo Anika- ¿qué quieres a cambio?-

-Nada- dijo Valentine bruscamente.

-¿Nada?- dijo Anika, sospechosa- entonces, ¿porqué haces esto?-

-Porque es mi trabajo, y porque quiero que ya dejes mi armario en paz- ladró Valentine, acercándose a ella y colocando el collar alrededor de su cuello- solo ponte esto alrededor del cuello, agradece la bondad del señor Thanatos, y deja de quejarte-

Anika se sorprendió, pero sonrió bajo su máscara al ver a Valentine. El espectro parecía muy rudo, pero se daba cuenta de que en el fondo era amable. Asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón- dijo la chica- muchas gracias por lo que haces, Valentine. Estoy lista-

El espectro gruñó, y le mostró a Anika la salida de su despacho. Los dos dos se dirigieron a la salida del Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Rossini, Verona_

 _Esa tarde_

Minos y Aria se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban por las calles de Verona, rumbo a la casa de la familia Rossini. La madre de Aria los había invitado a comer. Minos recordó por un momento lo que había hablado con Lucca, e hizo la nota mental de observar que la comida no estuviera envenenada o algo así. Cuando Minos se lo contó a Aria, ésta se echó a reír.

-¡Qué cosas dices, Minos!- dijo Aria riendo- no escuches a Lucca. Sé que mi mamá te odia, pero no la creo capaz de hacer algo tan maquiavélico como…-

-Ajá- dijo el espectro- recuerda lo que pasó en Atenas, con Lucca y tu primo. Tu familia me odia lo suficiente para arriesgarte así-

-¡Ah, lo sé!- dijo Aria en un gesto impaciente- pero eso es trampa: mi primo estaba trabajando para Phobos y Deimos, no lo hizo por preocuparse por mí-

Minos se encogió de hombros, y ambos caminaron juntos a la casa de la familia Rossini. Para sorpresa de ambos, la señora Rossini los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¡Aria!- gritó la mujer- llegas tarde-

-Lo siento, mamá- dijo la chica- Minos y yo fuimos a la casa de Julieta, y…-

-No importa, entren, los estamos esperando- dijo la señora Rossini, tomando a Aria de un brazo y tirando de ella para hacerla entrar a la casa. Minos suspiro, derrotado y cabizbajo, y entró detrás de ella.

Cuando entraron, Minos se detuvo de golpe. Toda la familia de Aria (y quiero decir TODA la familia) estaba empacada en la pequeña salita de la casa. Minos se ruborizó levemente al ver a tanta gente, y notó que Aria también estaba un poco incómoda por la situación. El espectro podía saber cuales de sus primos eran del lado paterno con solo verlos, todos tenían la misma cara y el mismo color de ojos que Albafica. Se mordió el labio.

-Bienvenida, Aria- dijo uno de los primos- ¿quién es ese?-

-Él es mi novio, Minos- dijo Aria, entrelazando sus dedos con los del espectro. Minos sonrió orgulloso, mirando con cariño a la chica.

Un rumor comenzó a escucharse entre los primos y tíos de Aria. El espectro no se sorprendió para nada: todos ellos compartían el odio de la familia de Aria, y estaban realmente asombrados. Para liberar la tensión, Lucca y el señor Rossini se acercaron y ofrecieron la mano al espectro.

-Bienvenido, Minos- dijo Lucca, extendiendo su mano hacia él, ignorando la mirada furibunda de la señora Rossini.

Minos y Aria entraron a la casa siguiendo a Lucca, y finalmente toda la familia se sentó a la mesa. La señora Rossini se aclaró la garganta.

-Aria- dijo la mujer- quiero presentarte a alguien-

Aria se volvió hacia su mamá, sorprendida de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no gritara su nombre, como de costumbre, y alzó las cejas. Junto a la señora Rossini había un chico muy apuesto. Era casi tan alto como Minos, con cabellos castaños cortos, piel morena, cejas pobladas y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Giovanni Pastrana, a su servicio, señorita- dijo el apuesto desconocido.

-Giovanni es hijo de mi amiga, Dora, seguro te acuerdas de ella- añadió la señora Rossini.

Aria se encogió de hombros, sin poder recordar a quien se refería su mamá. Al ver al hombre tomar la mano de Aria y besarla, diciendo algo en italiano que no entendió, el espectro entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. ¿A eso se refería Lucca con que la señora Rossini iba a intentar separarlo de Aria? Ja. Como si eso fuera posible. Él la amaba, y la presencia de ese niño bonito no iba a cambiar nada.

Pero si era así, ¿porqué sentía ese feo vacío en su estómago?

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Shura se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a Mac volviendo a ponerse la mochila dentro de la cual estaban las alas mecánicas. Aunque gracias a ellas había conocido a la chica, Shura tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Mac las usara le ponía los nervios de punta, no porque desconfiara de su habilidad, sino porque sabía que aún no las había terminado de perfeccionar, y podía lastimarse en alguna falla.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que ya lo tengo- dijo ella.

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez- dijo Shura- y a última vez, alguien cayó al vacío y…-

Mac se aclaró la garganta.

-Esta vez estoy segura de que ya lo tengo- dijo la chica, sacando la lengua.

Shura sonrió levemente. Esta vez habían dejado a Toto descargando un programa en casa, así que estaban ambos solos. Eso no ayudaba mucho con los nervios de Shura. Si bien Toto parecía decidido a volverlo loco, también sabía que el perro/dragón mecánico ayudaba a Mac con sus cálculos, sobre todo cuando se ponía nerviosa y tardaba en reaccionar en pleno vuelo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se sentía aliviado de que Toto estuviera con ella.

Una vez que Mac estuvo lista, se acercó a la orilla de un barranco, y estuvo a punto de saltar con sus alas abiertas, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Oh, por favor, no me digas que sigues haciendo esas tonterías- dijo la voz femenina, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa- la vez pasada casi te matas, si no fuera porque caíste sobre Shura-

Tanto Mac como Shura se volvieron hacia el sitio donde habían escuchado la voz, y no podían creer lo que veían. Si bien Mac se había sorprendido, Shura incluso palideció.

-¿Anika?- dijo Shura, mirando con incredulidad en su dirección- ¿eres tú?-

La antigua amazona estaba ahí, de pie a unos pasos de ellos, con las manos en las caderas en una pose desafiante. No solo eso, sino también iba a acompañada de Valentine, uno de los espectros de Hades, el lugarteniente de Radamanthys.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- dijo el santo de Capricornio.

-Valentine fue tan amable de conseguirme permiso para regresar por tres días, para encargarme de un asunto pendiente- dijo Anika.

El espectro sonreía ampliamente, claramente burlándose de las expresiones sorprendidas del santo dorado y de la chica. La primera en salir de su sorpresa fue Mac, quien se quitó la mochila, y se apresuró a donde estaba Anika. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, la chica se lanzó a abrazarla, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Lo siento mucho, Anika- dijo Mac sin soltarla- todo fue mi culpa. Perdóname-

Anika parpadeó, sorprendida y algo incómoda con la situación, y no atinó más que a darle un par de golpecitos en la espalda. En el fondo sabía que su muerte no había sido culpa de Mac, sino de los enemigos de Athena, y de su falta de fuerza. Mientras eso pasaba, Valentine miraba divertido, cruzándose de brazos y riendo en voz baja.

-Ya, ya, tranquila- dijo Anika, aún dándole golpecitos en la espalda- nada de esto fue tu culpa, Mac-

Después de un par de minutos, Mac soltó a Anika, y la amazona notó los ojos húmedos de la chica.

"Pobre chica", pensó Anika "seguramente lleva todo este tiempo viviendo con el remordimiento"

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, en serio- insistió Anika- no vine para que lloraras-

Anika levantó la vista, y se encontró cara a cara con Shura. El santo dorado no sabía que decir. Sabía que Anika había estado enamorada de él, y sabía que había muerto intentado proteger a Mac de los enemigos. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, por haberla hecho sufrir, aunque hubiera sido sin querer, y por no haber sido él quien defendió a Mac esa vez.

El santo de Capricornio dio un paso adelante, y la abrazó también.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Anika- dijo Shura en voz baja- y te pido perdón por lo que te hice sufrir-

Anika parpadeó, sorprendida, pero sonrió bajo su máscara. Mientras eso pasaba, no pudo evitar notar que la sonrisa de Valentine se borró de inmediato, y en vez de ello frunció el entrecejo, con una mueca de clara molestia.

Una vez que se separaron, tanto Mac como Shura sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Rossini_

 _Esa tarde_

Minos sonrió enternecido mientras que miraba a su chica sonreír. Fuera de ese nuevo chico engreído que había llegado, Giovanni Pastrana, no había nada que indicara que Lucca tenía razón. Claro, la señora Rossini cada tres o cuatro minutos levantaba la vista, y miraba con odio al espectro, pero sin decir nada más.

A la hora de la cena, todos se reunieron a la mesa de nuevo. La familia abrió varias botellas de vino tinto, y Minos miró su copa, algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué sucede, _amore mio_?- dijo Aria.

-No es nada- dijo Minos en voz baja- en mi casa en Narvik, tomamos cerveza en las reuniones familiares-

Los padres de Aria y Giovanni Pastrana alzaron las cejas.

-Ja, mi futuro yerno es un vulgar, ¿qué más esperar de un hombre así?- dijo la señora Rossini.

-Minos es de Noruega, mamá- dijo Aria, sonriendo y apretando la mano del espectro, quien ignoró el comentario de su suegra- desciende de los vikingos, así como nosotros de los romanos. Y los vikingos bebían cerveza, es normal-

-Bárbaros- dijo la señora Rossini.

-Claro que no, mamá- dijo Aria, suspirando y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Minos- si vas a estar molestándolo por este asunto, quizá será mejor que nos vayamos-

-No te portes como una histérica, Aria, menos en frente de las visitas- añadió, señalando a Giovanni, quien volvió una sonrisa encantadora hacia ellos.

Minos alzó las cejas. Claro que se quería ir de ahí, donde sabía que no lo querían, pero lo estaba haciendo por Aria, y claramente no quería verla lastimada de ninguna manera, por eso se había estado tragando todos los insultos hacia su persona, pero no le agradaba que molestaran así a su chica.

Aria se levantó, empujando la mesa y haciendo que varias copas de vino se voltearan.

-¡Aria!- gritó su madre.

-Ya basta, mamá- dijo Aria- quería venir a visitar, pero supongo que no eres lo bastante madura para eso aún. Minos y yo nos vamos, supongo que podemos encontrar otro lugar mejor para pasar nuestras vacaciones-

-Aria, sé razonable- dijo uno de sus tíos.

La chica lo ignoró y se volvió a Minos, quien se levantó de inmediato y le ofreció el brazo, aliviado de que todo eso terminara de una vez. Aria salió de la casa sin decir nada. Minos se volvió levemente.

-Fue un placer conocerlos a todos, con permiso- dijo el juez de Grifo.

Una vez que la pareja se fue, Giovanni Pastrana se quedó mirando la puerta con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación, frotándose el mentón. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió. Se disculpó con la señora Rossini, y salió a hacer una breve llamada telefónica.

x-x-x

 _Hotel_

 _Más tarde_

Cuando ambos regresaron al hotel a descansar, Minos vigiló cuidadosamente a su chica, quien estaba furiosa, hablando rápidamente en italiano, tan rápido que el chico no podía entender lo que decía. Finalmente, Minos la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya, ya…- dijo el espectro- no sufras, Aria. Lo siento mucho-

-¡No puedo creer que hayan sido tan groseros contigo!- dijo ella.

-¿No puedes creerlo?- dijo Minos, riendo- ya, no me molesta, tengo la piel gruesa. Eh… era una forma de decir- añadió al ver que Aria miraba sus manos enrojecidas por la exposición al sol.

La chica continuó murmurando entre dientes enojada mientras que buscaba en su maleta la crema de aloe vera, hasta que la encontró, y comenzó a aplicarla sobre la piel quemada de Minos. Éste se dejó tratar en silencio, mirando a su chica con atención.

-¿Aria?- dijo Minos al ver que había terminado, y que sus ojos se habían humedecido- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Aria levantó la vista.

-Claro que estoy bien- dijo Aria, su voz sonando un poco quebrada- ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?-

-Claro que no lo estás, cariño- le dijo Minos.

La chica se refugió en sus brazos, y se dejó abrazar y besar mientras que Minos intentaba consolarla.

-No llores, Aria- dijo Minos- mejor piensa a donde podemos ir de vacaciones. Excepto a Atenas, porque no serían vacaciones-

Aria sonrió mientras que el espectro le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿Podemos ir a Noruega?- dijo ella- no conozco a tu familia-

-No se puede, hay una buena razón para ello- dijo Minos, borrando su sonrisa. Estrictamente no tenía prohibido visitar a su familia en Narvik, pero se sentía algo incómodo ante la idea- pero ya te lo explicaré. Mientras tanto, sería buena idea irnos a descansar. Voy a traerte algo de…-

-No, espera- dijo Aria, al ver que Minos se separaba de ella, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la otra habitación- quédate conmigo-

Minos la miró.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó, y ella asintió. Minos sonrió, y se metió a la cama junto con ella. La abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí mismo- aquí estoy, no tengas miedo-

Aria sonrió y lo besó. Minos entrecerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, esos últimos días, Aria había estado muy sensible. Era esperable, por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no era algo usual en ella. Se encogió de hombros al ver a la chica apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Hjertet mitt: (noruego) mi corazón

Amore mio: (italiano) mi amor

Dearest: (inglés) querido/a

Darling: (inglés) querido/a

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Imprevisto

**iNTROMISIONES**

VI: IMPREVISTO

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Esa noche, los santos de Athena habían ofrecido el templo norte para que Anika y Valentine se quedaran a descansar. Después de todo, la amazona tenía otros dos días de vida, y a pesar de haber muerto, ahora tenía un cuerpo que se podía cansar como cualquier otro.

Ambos se sentaron a cenar esa noche. Valentine se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

-¿En serio piensas cenar con esa máscara?- dijo el espectro.

-Soy una amazona, Valentine- dijo Anika- las reglas dicen que…-

-Las reglas aplicaban a ti cuando estabas viva- dijo Valentine en un tono fastidiado, haciendo un gesto de exasperación- de todos modos, no sería el primer hombre que vea tu rostro. Fue ese santo dorado, ¿verdad?-

-Re… realmente no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo…-

-Quiere decir que tengo razón- gruñó el espectro- y que no solo eso, sino que él era tu asunto pendiente, ¿no es así?-

Anika parpadeó, sorprendida, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, no es mi asunto- continuó Valentine, bajando la mirada y moviendo su atención a la cena- muero de hambre, espero que no te moleste…-

Anika miró alternadamente el plato de comida, y a Valentine. Realmente el espectro tenía razón. ¿Para qué se molestaba en ocultar su rostro? Si ya estaba muerta, y eso la liberaba de su juramento a Athena y de las reglas de las amazonas, y aunque no fuera así, Shura ya había visto su rostro. ¿Qué importaba ya?

Un ruido metálico sobre la mesa hizo que Valentine levantara la vista, y sonrió levemente al ver que Anika se había quitado la máscara.

-Listo. ¿Contento?- dijo ella.

-No, pero eso es suficiente por ahora- dijo el espectro, tomando un bocado y haciendo un gesto de sorpresa- come. Es una buena noticia saber que los santos de Athena saben cocinar-

Anika rió en voz baja, y tomó su tenedor para comenzar a comer, y no pudo evitar notar que Valentine sonrió levemente.

-Aún no lo entiendo- dijo Anika.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por mí?- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

-No me preocupo- dijo Valentine con sequedad- entre más rápido logremos que superes esto, más rápido podré regresar al Inframundo a continuar mi trabajo-

Anika sonrió levemente, y sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes. ¿Podía ser posible que un espectro, uno de los enemigos más temidos de los santos de Athena, fuera tan amable con ella, y estuviera tan preocupado por su bienestar? No, seguro se hacía ideas. Quizá era cierto lo que decía, que quería deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible para poder volver a su calmada vida. Aún así, estaba agradecida.

-Gracias, Valentine- dijo ella, sonriendo y ruborizándose levemente. El espectro parpadeó, confundido. Era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza, y se levantó de la mesa.

-Ya no tengo hambre. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches- dijo el espectro.

La chica sonrió mientras Valentine se retiraba a su habitación, y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Parpadeó un par de veces tras encontrarse mirando la puerta tras la cual el espectro había desaparecido, y terminó de cenar.

Eso había sido interesante.

x-x-x

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Cecy ya se había resignado a que Evelyn trabajara en el museo con ella. Sí, era ruidosa, y era demasiado amigable para su gusto, pero poco a poco le había tomado confianza a su compañera de trabajo. Sabía que en el fondo era buena, y se preocupaba por ella.

Esos días, Cecy había estado más ansiosa de lo habitual, con los preparativos para su boda, y digamos que Kanon no era de mucha ayuda, sugiriendo que podían invitar a más personas, y casi precipitando varias crisis. Saga estaba furioso con su gemelo, y al parecer Satu también, pues Cecy lo había visto dormir en el sofá los últimos días.

Suspiró cansada. Todo ese estrés la tenía agotada.

-¡Cecilia!- escuchó la voz del jefe desde la oficina.

Evelyn alzó las cejas, y Cecy puso los ojos en blanco. Ese no había sido un buen día, había tenido que correr de un lado al otro para conseguir fotocopias. El jefe volvió a llamarla, y Cecy no tuvo otra opción más que acudir, llevando consigo el libro que estaba revisando.

Cuando la chica entró a la oficina, vio que su jefe no estaba solo. Había un par de hombres, extranjeros al parecer, que la miraron fijamente. Cecy se sintió un poco incómoda por la atención, pero respiró hondo, intentando aclarar su mente, y se volvió a su jefe.

-¿Sí, señor?- dijo la chica sin muchas ganas.

-Los señores vienen de Palermo- dijo el jefe, señalando a los dos extranjeros- y vienen a preguntar por una pieza muy valiosa. La máscara de oro de Agamenon. Tu eres la más familiarizada con esa pieza-

Cecy alzó las cejas.

-Por supuesto, está en la exhibición en el museo- dijo la chica- seguramente no necesitaba llamarme para eso, y…-

-No solo quieren verla- la interrumpió su jefe- quieren comprarla-

Cecy abrió la boca, asustada, y dejó caer al suelo lo que tenía en sus manos. ¿Comprar uno de los tesoros del museo? ¡Claro que no! Eso era imposible.

-El precio es lo de menos, _signorina_ \- dijo uno de los hombres, sacando una chequera de su bolsillo- ¿cuánto cree que sea su valor? Un millón, dos millones…-

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura, además de lo mucho que le inquietaba hablar con desconocidos.

-Señores- dijo Cecy por fin, tras pasar un rato para articular las palabras- es una máscara de oro, pero su valor intrínseco no es nada comparado con su valor histórico. Vender algo tan valioso está fuera de discusión…-

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo uno de los dos hombres- serán cinco millones por la pieza para el museo, más un millón para ti y uno para tu jefe, ¿qué te parece?-

Cecy se puso roja de enojo. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ese idiota? Al demonio el hecho de que sea introvertida.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- dijo la chica- ¡es un objeto histórico invaluable! Por supuesto que venderlo está fuera de discusión, no sé porqué sacaron el tema. Estoy segura de que NADIE en este museo va a siquiera considerar su oferta… señor- añadió, intentando no sonar tan agresiva.

Los dos italianos sonrieron como si nada, mientras que el jefe se frotaba la frente repetidamente, apenado por no haber tenido la decencia de decir que no él mismo en primer lugar.

-Lamentamos quitarle el tiempo, señorita- dijo uno de los italianos, y se despidieron para salir. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Cecy se volvió al jefe.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo ella.

-Era solo curiosidad científica- dijo el jefe, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cecy lo fulminó con la mirada y regresó a su escritorio, dejándose caer, molesta. Evelyn la miró, alzando las cejas.

-No preguntes- dijo Cecy, fastidiada. Evelyn asintió, y tras hacer a un lado su taza de té, y le alcanzó a la chica una taza con café. Lo iba a necesitar.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto de Verona-Villafranca_

Minos y Aria habían amanecido con mejores ánimos que la noche anterior, y ambos se habían presentado en el aeropuerto de Verona muy temprano. Finalmente, y tras discutirlo la noche anterior, ambos decidieron que continuarían sus vacaciones en Estocolmo, y Aria pensaba en el fondo que usaría la ocasión para convencer a Minos de ir a Narvik a visitar a su familia.

Cuando ambos llegaron al aeropuerto bajo una lluvia torrencial que había comenzado en la madrugada, al documentar su equipaje les sorprendió que el oficial en el mostrador pareciera un tanto sospechoso, ya que revisó dos o tres veces los pasaportes. Ambos se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Minos- quizá fui yo, no puede pronunciar mi apellido-

Los dos caminaron hacia el área de revisión. El oficial tomó las identificaciones de los dos, y las revisó con el mismo cuidado que los otros dos. Minos alzó las cejas. ¿Era porque era albino, o porque era noruego?¿O qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Sin previo aviso, el hombre hizo sonar la alarma, y pronto Minos y Aria se vieron rodeados de oficiales. El espectro puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué rayos?

-Lo siento, señor, ambos tienen que acompañarnos- dijo el oficial.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Porqué?- dijo Minos, irguiéndose de manera amenazante y apretando los puños.

-Por favor, no haga esto más difícil para nosotros- dijo el oficial- es solo un chequeo aleatorio de rutina…-

-Claro…- dijo Minos en un tono sarcástico.

-No, Minos, está bien- dijo Aria, tomando el brazo del chico- sé que estaremos bien-

Minos miró a la chica con aprensión, pero finalmente asintió. Era solo una revisión, no quería causar problemas, y sabía muy bien que si algo pasaba con Aria, él podía hacer pedazos ese pequeño aeropuerto y mantenerla a salvo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el espectro, lanzando a los oficiales una mirada de advertencia.

Los oficiales lo entendieron.

-Eh… señor, si es tan amable- dijo el oficial, señalándole una puerta- señorita, usted por allá- añadió, señalándole la puerta del lado contrario.

Aria le sonrió a Minos, y caminó a donde le habían señalado. El espectro se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la habitación, dentro de la cual había un par de sillas, y lo esperaban otro par de oficiales con una sonrisa amigable.

-Buenos días, señor- dijo uno de ellos- no tiene porqué alterarse, esto eso solo un par de preguntas-

Mientras tanto, Aria cruzó el umbral de la puerta del lado contrario, y casi dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Además de haber un par de sillas, no solo estaban los oficiales, sino también una persona conocida.

-Señorita Rossini, mucho gusto en volverla a ver- dijo el hombre que estaba con los oficiales.

-Señor Pastrana- dijo Aria, entre confundida y un poco molesta- ¿qué significa esto?-

-Nada malo. Escuché que estaba en una revisión de rutina, y decidí acompañarla en caso de que necesitara algo- dijo Giovanni Pastrana, sonriendo inocentemente.

Aria entrecerró los ojos. Había algo en todo ese asunto que le daba una muy mala espina, pero no lo quería admitir. Ignoró un poco al chico, y se volvió a los oficiales, contentado todas las preguntas que le hicieron. Al final, cuando la dejaron ir, Giovanni Pastrana la detuvo.

-Espera un momento, Aria- dijo el hombre- hay algo que te quiero preguntar…-

-Con todo respeto, señor Pastrana, tengo prisa, esto ya me hizo perder bastante tiempo, y nuestro vuelo…-

-Se canceló- dijo Giovanni Pastrana- el vuelo a Estocolmo está cancelado, tendrán que tomar el de mañana-

Eso le gustó cada vez menos a Aria. ¿Cómo sabía que ella y Minos iban a Estocolmo? Además, ¿cómo estaba al tanto? Y si ya lo sabía, ¿porqué los habían separado y hecho pasar por esa revisión? Habría sido mejor que les dijeran desde el mostrador.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ya te lo dije, tu familia es importante, tu mamá es la mejor amiga de la mía. No quería que pasaras un mal rato- dijo acercándose a ella. Aria dio un paso atrás, molesta- espero poder volver a verte mañana con tus padres-

-Nosotros no…-

-Espero que no te moleste, me tomé la libertad de pagar otra noche de hotel, para ti y Minos- añadió el hombre.

-No es necesario, yo…- dijo Aria, pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza sin escucharla, y salió de ahí, dejándola con las dos oficiales.

La chica no respondió, y salió de ahí, confundida y enojada por lo que acababa de pasar, pues no entendía absolutamente nada. Una vez que salió, se encontró con un muy molesto Minos, quien acababa de ser entrado de que el vuelo se había cancelado. Aria se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo él- Estocolmo tendrá que esperar-

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron- dijo Aria- todo está bien, Minos. Encontraremos algo que hacer hoy, y mañana viajamos-

Minos sonrió y rodeó a su chica con su brazo, mientras con el otro tomaba su maleta y la de ella, para salir del aeropuerto y dirigirse de regreso al hotel.

Mientras ambos salían, dos pares de ojos los observaban con atención. Giovanni Pastrana tomó su chequera y comenzó a escribir.

-Espero que esté satisfecho con el resultado, señor Pastrana- dijo el oficial que estaba de pie junto a él.

-Sí, has hecho bien- dijo Giovanni Pastrana- no quiero que se enteren que era mentira el cambio de vuelo. Como prometí, un millón de euros- añadió, tomando un cheque y entregándolo al oficial.

-Gracias, señor, ya sabe que estamos para servirle-

Giovanni Pastrana sonrió maliciosamente mientras que se guardaba la chequera en el bolsillo interior de su traje. En un principio no le había gustado ese asunto, pero poco a poco comenzaba a tomarle gusto. Aria era hermosa, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de dar su merecido a un espectro de Hades. Iba a ser interesante después de todo.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Esa mañana, Anika se levantó y dejó a un lado su máscara para salir a pasear a los terrenos del Santuario. La mañana estaba fresca y agradable, con el pasto cubierto de rocío, y a la chica no le disgustaba salir a disfrutarlo. Le quedaban dos días de vida, tenía que aprovecharlos.

Valentine salió detrás de ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Esta vez la siguió al cementerio del Santuario, y entre las tumbas encontró la suya relativamente rápido. Las flores que Shura y Mac habían dejado para ella aún estaban frescas. Anika sonrió tristemente al ponerse de rodillas frente a la tumba y tocar los pétalos con la punta de sus dedos.

-Debieron tenerte cariño- observó Valentine al ver las flores.

-O culpa- dijo Anika, cruzándose de brazos.

Valentine alzó las cejas.

-No pude evitar notar que esa chica y el santo dorado te pidieron perdón- dijo el espectro- ¿puedo preguntar que fue lo que pasó?-

Anika asintió levemente. No sabía si se podía animar a confiarle algo tan personal al espectro, pero finalmente decidió confiar en él, ya que a él le debía el hecho de estar ahí.

-Hubo un incidente, un día atacaron el Santuario para rescatar a unos prisioneros, y casi muero asfixiada en el intento por detenerme- continuó Anika- esa vez Shura detuvo a los intrusos y me salvó. Y vio mi rostro…-

-Oh- dijo Valentine entendiendo la situación, pero comenzando a sentirse algo incómodo por el tema, arrepintiéndose por haber preguntado.

-Me enamoré de él- aceptó Anika- pero en ese entonces no podía decirlo. Simplemente no podía. Una parte de mí sabía que Shura no pensaba así de mí-

Valentine entrecerró los ojos aún más. ¿Bromeaba? Si bien la maldita máscara causaba muchos problemas, Anika era una chica preciosa, y el santo de Capricornio tendría que haber sido muy estúpido al no darse cuenta de que ella le quería. En fin.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con…?-

-Para allá iba- dijo Anika- cuando me decidí a decirle a Shura, él ya se había enamorado sin remedio de Mac. Y de hecho, él me envió a protegerla. Y entones así fue como morí, protegiendo a mi rival-

El espectro parpadeó, lleno de simpatía. ¿Cómo le había sucedido algo tan horrible? Anika se cubrió el rostro con las manos, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. ¡Así jamás lograría resolver su asunto pendiente! De pronto, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, y se volvió hacia atrás, encontrando que había sido Valentine quien lo había hecho, y se sorprendió.

-Pues es claro lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Valentine sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo- tienes que decirle lo que sientes-

Anika se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. Valentine puso los ojos en blanco. Si Anika no lo hacía, no solucionaría su asunto pendiente. La tomó del brazo, un poco bruscamente, y la hizo levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella.

-Vamos a que resuelvas este asunto de una vez por todas- dijo Valentine en un gruñido.

-¿Qué?¡No!- dijo Anika, resistiéndose a que la llevara con él- ¡no quiero ir!-

-No te estoy preguntando- dijo Valentine- vas a resolver este asunto de una vez por todas-

-¡No quiero!- dijo ella.

Valentine se echó a la chica en el hombro y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección donde la noche anterior había encontrado al santo de Capricornio y a Mac. Anika pataleó con todas sus fuerzas y se retorció para soltarse, mientras que el espectro iba caminando. Los movimientos bruscos de la chica lo hicieron tropezar, y ambos cayeron en el pasto y rodaron colina abajo. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Valentine gruñó.

-Mira lo que provocaste- dijo el espectro.

Anika estaba sorprendida, pero miró a su alrededor y se echó a reír, más por nervios que por otra cosa. Valentine estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que pensar.

-¿Qué?- gruñó él.

-Nada- rió ella, y entendió su mano hacia él- tienes varias hojas secas en el cabello-

-Deja, estoy bien- dijo Valentine, aplanándose el cabello con ambas manos. Anika siguió riendo, y es espectro finalmente suavizó la mirada, pero no sonrió- en serio, tienes que hablar con el individuo, o este viaje no va a servir de nada-

La chica hizo una expresión mortificada, y se mordió el labio, pero sabía que el espectro tenía razón. Hora de ponerse valiente.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Esa mañana_

Mientras que Radamanthys y Aiacos estaban encargados de los juicios, incluidos los de Minos, con la ayuda de Lune y Violate, Victoria había llevado a Lucy a Giudecca, donde había pensado en charlar un rato con Perséfone. La reina del Inframundo aún estaba dormida, y solo estaban Hypnos y Pasithea, acompañados de Pandora.

-Bienvenida- dijo Pandora, mientras que extendía los brazos y Lucy se lanzaba a ellos.

-Titaaaa- dijo Lucy en voz alta.

-Hola, nena- dijo Pandora sonriendo a la pequeña- eres un encanto, ¿verdad?-

Lucy aplaudió un par de veces y abrazó a Pandora. Mientras lo hacía, Hypnos sonrió y le dio un leve codazo a Pasithea para que viera a la hermana de Hades con la pequeña. La diosa sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien con la pequeña, Pandora- dijo Pasithea.

Pandora parpadeó, un poco ruborizada, pero continuó sonriendo y se volvió a la pequeña, abrazándola y haciéndole caras para hacerla reír. Hypnos amplió su sonrisa, y hubiera abrazado a la chica si supiera que no se iba a cohibir.

-¿Alguien sabe como están Minos y Aria?- dijo Hypnos.

-No, nada- dijo Lucy- supongo que esos dos se la están pasando genial-

-Yo tengo mis dudas- dijo Pandora, aunque sin quitar su mirada de Lucy- saben que la familia de Aria no quiere ni un poco a Minos-

-Bah, los suegros de Minos no pueden ser tan malos como los míos- dijo la alegre voz de Hades, entrando a la sala, acompañado de Perséfone, y le sonrió- sin ofender, cariño-

-Para nada- rió Perséfone. Ella sabía lo molesta que había sido su madre, Deméter, se portaba terrible cuando se trataba de Hades.

-Espero que no la esté pasando mal- dijo Hypnos, pensativo, y haciendo la nota mental de llamar a Minos y revisar como estaban él y Aria. Con la familia de pesadilla que tenía la chica, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

¡ZAPE!

-¡Ay, ay!- se quejó Kanon, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Se iba a quejar más por el repentino golpe, pero fue lo bastante sabio para no hacerlo. Tenía un par de miradas furiosas sobre él, la de su gemelo y la de Satu. La chica lo miraba con una expresión furiosa, sus brazos cruzados y sus mejillas enrojecidas, que la hacían verse adorable. Claro, si no estuviera mirándolo así a él.

Saga, por su parte, estaba lívido.

-¡Vuelves a hacer eso, y te parto!- dijo Saga, furioso.

Kanon tragó saliva. Sabía muy bien los problemas de ansiedad que tenía Cecy, y sabía que quizá no había sido la mejor idea molestarla diciéndole que llenarían el Santuario de personas desconocidas durante su boda. Y aunque la chica no tuvo una recaída por su culpa, bien cerca estuvo, y eso era lo que tenía a Saga y a Satu tan molestos con él. Saga había esperado a que Cecy se fuera al museo a trabajar, mirando a su gemelo como si se le quisiera lanzar a la yugular, para poder golpearlo.

-Lo lamento, Saga, yo solo pensé que… ¡ay!- dijo Kanon, justo antes de que su gemelo lo golpeara de nuevo.

-Tarado- dijo Satu, intentando darle un zape también, pero golpeándolo en el hombro porque no alcanzó a golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, en serio- dijo Kanon- no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo-

Saga le lanzó una mirada venenosa, y dando pisotones se metió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Satu lo miró, molesta, y le dio la espalda también. El gemelo menor extendió su brazo hacia ella para detenerla, pero Satu se volvió hacia él con una mirada furiosa.

-¿Sofá otra vez?- dijo Kanon, derrotado.

-¿Tú que crees?- siseó Satu, tomando a Elsita de la mano y saliendo de ahí. Kanon se rascó la cabeza, y fue a tumbarse al sofá. Suspiró. ¿Qué pasaba con todos que estaban tan enojados? Bueno, entendía la molestia de Saga, ¿pero Satu? El gemelo se encogió de hombros, y decidió aceptar su destino.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

Abby L.


	7. 7: Discordia

**iNTROMISIONES**

VII: DISCORDIA

 _Viñedo a las afueras de Verona_

En vista de que sus planes de viajar ese día se vieron cancelados por "fuerzas misteriosas", Aria invitó a Minos a uno de los viñedos a las afueras de la ciudad, uno de sus lugares favoritos de cuando vivía en Verona. El espectro no se quejaba ni un poco, al contrario, le gustó mucho ese cambio de planes. Ambos caminaron bajo el sol por un largo rato, previa aplicación de bloqueador solar obviamente, disfrutando la sombra de los árboles y el delicioso olor que éstos despedían. Minos supo que en Estocolmo había estado cayendo una furiosa tormenta de nievo, y de todos modos no habrían podido aterrizar, así que el cambio de planes no fue particularmente terrible. El aire fresco era muy agradable en esa zona de Italia.

Minos notó que Aria estaba un poco distraída. Desde el aeropuerto parecía un poco molesta y preocupada, y a pesar de que parecía estar disfrutando el paseo, el espectro se daba cuenta de que la chica se preocupaba por algo.

-¿Aria?- dijo Minos, mientras ambos caminaban entre los viñedos.

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el juez.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí- dijo ella, sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Minos entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás preocupada por algo?- dijo el espectro.

-No, para nada- dijo Aria, pensando en lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto, y la mala espina que había tenido al ver ahí a Giovanni Pastrana, pero no pensó que fuera importante. Además, se sentía un poco mareada. ¿Habría comido algo en mal estado en el hotel?- supongo que.. solo estoy algo fastidiada por lo que pasó en el aeropuerto-

-Pero al final fue algo bueno- sonrió Minos, intentando animarla- tendremos que quedarnos dos días aquí, a que pase la tormenta de nieve en Estocolmo-

Aria asintió, y volvió su atención hacia el viñedo, sonriendo al ver a Minos tomar una uva y probarla.

De pronto, ambos hicieron una mueca. En el viñedo no solo estaban ellos dos, sino que también venían hacia ellos Lucca, la señora Rossini y Giovanni Pastrana. Minos lanzó las cejas, sin esperarse eso, pero Aria palideció: ahí estaba otra vez su mal presentimiento.

-Ma… mamá- dijo Aria, sorprendida- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Giovanni fue tan amable de avisarme que los vio en el aeropuerto- dijo la señora Rossini, sorprendiendo aún más a Minos. Su tono de voz era completamente diferente a los habituales gritos de la mujer para cuando se dirigía a la chica- ¿porqué no me avisaste nada, hija?-

Minos miró a Aria, quien se mordió nerviosamente el labio. No sabía porqué, pero la situación no le gustaba.

-Porque no es de tu incumbencia, mamá- dijo Aria, apretando la mano de Minos.

-¿Van a casa a cenar esta noche?- dijo la señora Rossini, ignorando la respuesta que la chica le había dado.

-No lo creo- dijo la chica en un tono seco, y se volvió a Minos- ¿vamos a descansar un rato? Tengo un poco de hambre-

El juez podía ser muy distraído, pero conocía a Aria, y había notado que ahí estaba pasando algo extraño. Se limitó a asentir.

-Quizá- interrumpió Giovanni Pastrana- quizá podrían permitirme invitarlos a comer-

Minos se volvió a Aria, interrogante, quien finalmente era quien estaba llevando la conversación, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario, muchas gracias- dijo Aria- vamos, Minos-

-No seas grosera, hija- dijo la señora Rossini, aún sin levantar la voz- Giovanni solo los quiere invitar…-

Minos notó la molestia de la chica, y la rodeó con su brazo para salir junto con ella de los viñedos tras murmurar un "con permiso" a los otros dos, caminó junto con Aria a la salida. La chica estaba pensativa y un poco molesta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le preguntó Minos a Aria cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos.

-Mi madre… está metiéndose en lo que no debe- dijo Aria, sin soltar la mano de Minos- ¿no te diste cuenta?-

-No- dijo el espectro sin entender- ¿de qué?-

-Quiere reemplazarte con ese sujeto- dijo la chica- no es nada discreta-

Minos parpadeó. Ni siquiera había pensado la posibilidad de que su suegra estuviera haciendo eso. Sí, había notado que al hombre le gustaba Aria, se le notaba en su actitud, era imposible de ignorar, pero no se había imaginado que todo fuera una maquinación de la señora Rossini.

-¿Y que fue eso de que nos vio en el aeropuerto?- dijo Minos, recordando ese detalle.

Aria se mordió el labio, con una expresión culpable.

-Él estaba en la habitación donde me hicieron las preguntas- dijo Aria.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas, sin poder ocultar un leve tono de molestia- ¿era por eso que no quisiste regresar al hotel?-

-No creí que fuera importante, Minos- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando a enfadarse ahora con él- además, estaba algo molesta por lo que pasó-

-Te pregunté si tenías algo, y me dijiste que no- dijo Minos, un poco molesto- ¿porqué no me dijiste?-

-Ya te dije, porque no creí que fuera importante- repitió Aria, frotándose la frente. Le dolía la cabeza, y no sabía si era por el coraje, pero también tenía ganas de vomitar.

Minos gruñó, aún molesto por la situación. ¿Porqué Aria no le había dicho que un chico, su pretendiente ni más ni menos, la había visto a solas en el aeropuerto? Si no tenía nada que ocultar, no tendría porque haber omitido eso, sobre todo porque él le preguntó más de una vez. No, lo más probable es que fuera cierto lo que ella le había dicho: estaba enojada, y no quería hablar del tema.

Al levantar la mirada, el espectro vio que Aria también estaba molesta, y lo pensó mejor.

-Perdona- dijo Minos.

Pronto, ambos fueron alcanzados por Lucca. Minos puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oigan, esperen- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucca?- dijo ella, poniéndose las manos en la cadera, completamente cansada de la situación, no muy diferente a Minos- realmente no estoy de humor para…-

-Les advertí que mi madre quería separarlos- la interrumpió Lucca- deben tener cuidado, sobre todo con ese tipo Giovanni-

Minos gruñó, y fue el turno de Aria de alzar las cejas.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica.

-¿No te dijo Minos?- dijo Lucca- ayer fui a advertirle que tuviera cuidado, que mamá quiere separarlos a ustedes dos-

-Mamá no es ningún genio malvado, Lucca. Sus intenciones fueron bastante claras desde que ese cara de ganso apareció- dijo Aria, cruzándose de brazos- y no hay nada que nos pueda separar-

Lucca iba a decir algo más, pero ambos se fueron. El chico se rascó la cabeza. Realmente esperaba que Minos y su hermana lo escucharan.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Anika se acercó tímidamente a donde estaban Shura y Mac ese día, la chica aún haciendo ajustes en sus alas mecánicas. La amazona sintió una punzada de coraje. ¡Esas malditas alas mecánicas! Esas habían sido la causa de que Mac conociera a Shura, y que por consiguiente se enamorara de ella. Sacudió la cabeza: sabía muy bien que Shura y Mac estaban enamorados, y que eran el uno para el otro. Incluso ella misma, Anika, comenzó a dudar si realmente había estado tan enamorada del santo dorado, o si solo había sido una ilusión.

Shura estaba deteniendo las alas mientras que Mac apretaba uno de los tornillos cuando Anika llegó a donde estaban ellos dos.

-Hola…- dijo Anika tímidamente.

-Hola Anika- sonrió Mac, aunque siguió concentrada en su trabajo.

-Buenos días, Anika- dijo Shura- ¿te has sentido bien?-

-Yo eh… sí, claro- dijo Anika, y buscó con la mirada a Valentine, quien se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo, y asintió repetidamente. La amazona se volvió de nuevo a los dos- eh… ¿Shura?¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?-

Tanto Shura como Mac se sorprendieron, y el primero se ruborizó un poco.

-Yo… eh… claro- dijo el santo de Capricornio- Mac, ¿te molestaría dejarnos un momento?-

-Claro que no- dijo la chica, dejando las alas en el suelo y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Valentine, a unos pasos de Shura y de Anika. La amazona sonrió, agradecida y se volvió hacia el santo dorado.

-Shura, me da gusto volverte a ver- dijo Anika.

-A mí también- dijo Shura, bajando la mirada- aunque me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasó contigo-

-No fue tu culpa que atacaran a Mac- dijo Anika- hiciste lo correcto, enviándome para protegerla. Si no lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras enterado demasiado tarde, y quien sabe que le habrían hecho con ella esos…-

-No me refiero a eso, Anika- dijo Shura.

Anika se ruborizó. ¿Sabía de qué quería hablar con él? La amazona sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no quiero hablar de eso, Shura- dijo Anika- Valentine me trajo aquí para resolver mi asunto pendiente, y creo que era hablar contigo de un asunto que no me atreví cuando estaba viva-

-Anika, yo…-

-No, déjame terminar- dijo la amazona, moviendo nerviosamente una mano- de por sí esto es de lo más difícil- respiró hondo, y levantó la mirada- estaba enamorada de ti, y estaba furiosa de que le prestaras más atención a Mac que a mí- Shura palideció ante esa declaración, pero la chica siguió hablando- pero creo que eso era antes de verlos a los dos-

Shura continuaba pálido, y posteriormente se ruborizó levemente.

-Lamento mucho lo que hice, Anika- dijo Shura- soy un tonto, y debí darme cuenta antes. Pero he amado a Mac desde que la conocí, aunque sea tan… ¿Mac? Pero siempre has sido mi amiga, y jamás quise que algo malo te sucediera-

Anika rió en voz baja, y abrazó a Shura. Se sintió mucho mejor de haber dicho eso en voz alta. Shura también sonrió.

Tan pronto como terminaron de hablar, ambos regresaron a donde estaban Mac y Valentine, el espectro mirando lo que hacía la chica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Anika, despidiéndose de ellos. Cuando la amazona se volvió al espectro, una vez que se quedaron solos, éste gruñó.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Valentine- ¿asunto resuelto?-

Anika cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Los abrió y se volvió a Valentine.

-No, al parecer aún no- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante en Verona_

Minos y Aria se miraron entre ellos por un momento y volvieron a golpear la mesa con un tenedor. Ambos estaban algo molestos con el otro por lo sucedido previamente. Finalmente Aria levantó la mirada otra vez, y extendió su mano para tomar la de Minos, y él no la retiró.

-¿Minos?- dijo ella.

-¿Sí?-

-Lo siento mucho, debí haberte dicho- dijo Aria- discúlpame, estaba muy enojada por lo que había pasado, que no pensé bien las cosas. No me gusta que peleemos-

-Lo sé- dijo Minos, enrojeciendo sus mejillas apenado- yo también lo lamento. No me gusta la situación, y supongo que me preocupé… y cuando me preocupo…-

-Te enojas- dijo ella. Los dos se miraron de nuevo, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Minos tomó la otra mano de la chica y la acarició con su pulgar.

-¿Minos?-

-¿Uh?- dijo el espectro.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí?- dijo ella, soltando una de sus manos y pasándose los dedos por los cabellos.

-¿Irnos?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas- ¿a donde?-

-Sí, tomemos el tren, vamos a Roma. O a otra parte- dijo Aria, aún pasándose los dedos nerviosamente por el cabellos- mi familia en serio me está volviendo loca. Venir aquí fue una mala idea-

Minos sonrió, mostrando los colmillos, y acercó su silla a la de su chica, para darle un enorme abrazo de oso.

-A mí también me están volviendo loco, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo Minos, y después sonrió apenado- eh… solo un poco- se corrigió.

Aria rió en voz baja. Minos pagó la cuenta, y se echó el equipaje al hombro, mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica. Ésta la tomó sin dudar, y ambos caminaron hacia la estación de trenes.

Después de caminar un rato, Minos sintió a Aria soltó su mano, así que se volvió hacia ella. La chica se había acercado a un puesto de helados, y había comprado dos. Regresó sonriente a donde estaba Minos, y le entregó uno de los dos helados.

-Toma, _gelato al cioccolato-_ dijo Aria, sus labios llenos de helado de chocolate- pruébalo-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Valentine tuvo un tic en el ojo cuando escuchó decir a Anika que aún no había resuelto su asunto pendiente. ¿Qué rayos? Le había dicho la verdad al santo dorado, ¿porqué aún no estaba resuelto su problema?

-¿Cómo que aún no está resuelto?- dijo Valentine, alzando la voz, y con un poco más de brusquedad de la que había planeado.

Anika dio un brinco de sorpresa, pero tras mirar pensativa a Valentine, sonrió levemente, haciendo un gesto apenado.

-Lo siento- dijo Anika- creí que era eso…-

-¿Cómo que creíste?- dijo Valentine- ¿no estabas segura?-

-Te dije que no tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo Anika.

-¡Lo tienes!- dijo Valentine- si no fuera así, esto no hubiera funcionado-

Anika se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros, cosa que no ayudó ni un poco a calmar el mal humor del espectro. Valentine se puso rojo de furia, pero gruñó y se dejó caer al suelo, cruzándose de brazos. Al verlo, la amazona rió en voz baja.

-Lo siento- dijo Anika, inclinándose hacia él- eh… tengo algo de hambre, ¿quieres un gyro?-

Valentine gruñó, pero su estómago gruñó más fuerte, y no tuvo más tiempo de negarse. La chica lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo levantarse, tirando de él y llevándolo a la ciudad. El espectro renuentemente la siguió.

-No quiero nada- dijo Valentine enfurruñado.

-Vamos, tu estómago habló más fuerte- dijo Anika.

Los dos salieron del Santuario, mientras que Aioros, Aioria y Shura los miraban alejarse juntos. El santo de Sagitario se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Vaya que eso era interesante.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Cecy había regresado esa tarde arrastrando los pies. ¡Su día había sido bastante pesado! No sabía porqué, pero tenía una mala espina sobre lo que había sucedido en el museo con esos extraños turistas.

-¿Para qué querrían esa cosa?- dijo Cecy, inclinándose al suelo para cargar a Canuto y llevarlo en sus brazos.

-Ruff… rufff rufff- ladró el perro.

-Sí, es ridículo que lo quieran como adorno, por más ricos que sean- dijo Cecy haciendo un gesto de fastidio- ¿un adorno de una antigüedad de diez millones de euros o más?-

-Ruff ruff ruff…-

-No te pongas así- dijo la chica- claro que me gustaría tener un adorno de esos, pero tú y yo sabemos que mi cerebro no funciona como debe…-

-Grrrr… rufff….- dijo Canuto.

-Ah, touché…- dijo Cecy, decepcionada de haber perdido la discusión con Canuto- yo no…-

Pero de pronto, se calló. Kanon estaba de pie en la entrada del templo de Géminis, moviendo nerviosamente uno de sus pies. Satu estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyando su hombro en una de las columnas, y Elsita estaba tirada en uno de los sofás, lloriqueando y haciendo un berrinche que sus padres ignoraban. Cecy alzó las cejas.

Era extraño que Kanon fuera tan parecido y, a la vez, tan diferente de Saga. Eran físicamente idénticos, pero con personalidades opuestas. Kanon era mucho más sociable, y mucho más cariñoso, o mejor dicho, más demostrativo públicamente de su afecto. Saga era mucho más discreto y…

Cecy sonrió inconscientemente pensando en ello, y Kanon se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh… ¿puedo ayudarte con algo, Kanon?- dijo ella, confundida, poniendo a Canuto en el suelo, quien se fue corriendo a buscar a Elsita, quien seguía pataleando en el sofá. Kanon parpadeó un par de veces, y asintió.

-Ah, sí, lo siento- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza- yo… quería disculparme contigo-

Cecy alzó las cejas.

-¿Uh?¿Qué hiciste?- dijo ella, mirando a Kanon, y luego a Satu, que parecía muy enojada por alguna razón. La chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando justo antes. ¿Esos dos habrían peleado? ¡Si Kanon y Satu nunca peleaban! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había visto a Kanon en el sofá la noche anterior. ¿Qué habría pasado entre esos dos?

-Lamento decir esas cosas que te ponen nerviosa- dijo Kanon, sacándola de sus pensamientos- sobre la boda. Es broma, jamás pensé en hacer algo así como invitar parientes. No tenemos parientes. Mis parientes me odian- Satu se aclaró la garganta, y Kanon sacudió la cabeza de nuevo- quiero decir. Lo lamento-

Cecy parpadeó otra vez. Sí, recordaba que Kanon había mencionado eso, y que la había asustado un poco, pero no había pensado en ello de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- dijo ella- realmente no había pensado en ello-

-Lo lamento mucho, en serio- dijo Kanon.

Cecy comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda con esa disculpa y sacudió la cabeza, enfocando su atención en Satu y en Elsita. La chica estaba molesta, pero su expresión cambió con la disculpa de Kanon, y Elsita había vuelto a encapricharse y hacer berrinches. La niña ignoró a Canuto, y se levantó para tomar la orilla de la blusa de su mamá y tirar de ella.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Elsita, tirándose al suelo y pataleando- ¡mamá!

Antes de que Satu la levantara, Kanon lo hizo, y la levantó del suelo, echándosela al hombro.

-Ya, ya…- dijo el gemelo menor, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- mamá está enojada con papá, no quiero que la hagas enojar más. Hora de cenar-

-No cena, no cena- dijo Elsita, pataleando- ¡mamá!-

-Grrr… ruffff…-

Canuto olfateó a Satu un momento y le gruñó, para después salir corriendo a la habitación de Cecy. La chica entrecerró los ojos. Todo eso había sido muy raro.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante en Roma_

Esa noche, Minos y Aria llegaron a Roma, y tras dejar sus cosas en un pequeño hotel, buscaron un restaurante para cenar. Ambos estaban muy aliviados de haberse alejado por fin de la molesta familia de la chica, y ya estaban mucho mas tranquilos sin los gritos. Bueno, al menos los gritos de los italianos no iban en dirección de ellos.

-Te lo digo, deberías tomar una enorme cerveza conmigo- dijo Minos, sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos y señalando su propio tarro de cerveza- en vez de ese aburrido vino tinto…-

Aria rió mientras extendía su brazo a su copa de vino.

-Cuando vayamos a Estocolmo, tomaré la cerveza que quieras- dijo Aria.

-No te arrepentirás, linda- dijo Minos sin dejar de sonreír.

PUM

Ambos dieron un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar un golpe en la mesa. Para molestia de ambos, Giovanni Pastrana había golpeando la mesa, para sentarse junto a ellos.

- _Buona sera,_ amigos- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa que no tendría si estuviera prestando atención a la mirada del juez de Grifo- ¿la están pasando bien?-

Minos estaba lívido de furia, y Aria no estaba mucho mejor ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?¿Los estaba siguiendo? El espectro apretó las manos, y estaba dispuesto a tumbarle los dientes, pero Aria lo detuvo, y se volvió al hombre.

-Giovanni- dijo Aria, aunque estaba sonriendo, sus dientes estaban apretados- ¿se puede saber que rayos haces aquí?-

Giovanni siguió sonriendo mientras que sus dos interlocutores estaban más que furiosos. ¿Porqué demonios seguía sonriendo?

-Oh, no pretendas que no me invitaste a acompañarlos, _bella_ \- dijo Giovanni- ¿no lo recuerdas? Cuando tuvimos ese lindo "momento" en el aeropuerto, ¿recuerdas?-

Aria frunció aún más el entrecejo y enrojeció horriblemente, mientras que Minos enrojecía también. ¿Qué rayos?¿Por eso Aria había insistido tanto en ir a Roma? ¿Para ver a ese idiota cara de ganso de nuevo?

-No sé de que estás hablando- dijo Aria, parpadeando furiosa- yo no dije nada eso, y no quiero volverte a ver. ¡Fuera de aquí!-

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, guiñó el ojo y se levantó para irse del restaurante. Aria se volvió a Minos para comenzar a quejarse de lo sucedido, pero al ver la cara de Minos se quedó muda.

-¿Minos?- dijo ella- no creerás lo que dijo ese…-

-Dime la verdad- dijo Minos- ¿querías ver a ese…?-

-¡No!- dijo ella en un tono ofendido. ¿Cómo podía creer eso Minos?- yo nunca habría hecho algo…- se interrumpió, y sacudió la cabeza- creí que confiabas en mí. ¿Porqué estamos teniendo esa conversación?-

Minos la miró, y demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de su error. Aria se levantó, lanzando la servilleta a la mesa, y salió furiosa del restaurante también. El espectro se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Estúpido…- murmuró para sí mismo.

Mientras, Aria salió del restaurante, enojada, y golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado. Después de ello hizo un gesto de dolor. ¡Cómo se atrevía a dudar de ella el maldito tarado! Arggg…

-Ay, ay, ay…-

-Parece que tienes un problema con tu mano- dijo Giovanni, deteniéndose junto a ella y tomando la mano de la chica con su mano izquierda y acariciándola con la derecha.

-Déjame en paz, _figlio di…_ \- dijo la chica, retirando su mano, pero el hombre a tomó del mentón con bastante fuerza que ella no pudo soltarse

-Cuidado con esa linda boca- dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa astuta- hasta parece que no te agradó que te ayudara a deshacerte del albino…-

-¡No!- dijo Aria, soltándose por fin y dando un paso atrás- ¿porqué nos estás siguiendo? ¡Déjanos en paz!-

-Ah, sí- dijo el hombre, sonriendo- al principio, solo fui a visitar a tu madre, ya sabes, amiga de mi mamá. Pero de pronto, la idea de tu madre de que cambies a tu odioso novio espectro por mí no fue tan desagradable. Una hermosa mujer como tú… te mereces algo mejor que un perdedor como ese-

-Oh, si me voy a deshacer de alguien, es de ti- dijo Aria, apretando los dientes y hablando haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras- ¡déjanos en paz de una vez por todas!-

Aria se dio la vuelta, a punto de regresar a donde estaba Minos, cuando el hombre la detuvo, la hizo volverse al otro lado y la empujó contra la pared. La chica estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo.

-Mira, mujercita- dijo Giovanni, cambiando su sonrisa despreocupada por una horrenda expresión amenazante- tienes hasta la mañana para dejar a Minos y venir conmigo. Si no lo haces, destruiré la vida de ambos, y de eso puedes estar segura-

El hombre la soltó y desapareció entre las calles de Roma. Aria tuvo que tomar un par de minutos para normalizar su respiración. Justo en ese momento Minos salió del restaurante buscándola, y al verlo, la chica se sintió aliviada. Sin decir palabra lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en el pecho del espectro y se echó a llorar de miedo. Minos la abrazó también, confundido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Poder

**iNTROMISIONES**

VIII: PODER

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Esa noche, Valentine ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Anika. Le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrar el asunto pendiente de la chica, y no estaba ni cerca de encontrarlo. Es más: Anika ni siquiera lo aceptaba. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Admitir derrota? Jamás. Él era un espectro de Hades, y jamás iba a rendirse, aunque sea algo como el deseo secreto de una mujer.

Suspiró. ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién sabía que era lo que querían?

-Deja de estrujarte los sesos, Valentine- dijo Anika mientras veía a Valentine frunciendo el entrecejo, tirando sus cabellos mientras pensaba, y gruñendo- supongo que mañana lo encontraré-

-No, no lo harás, y habré fracasado- dijo el espectro.

Anika inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. Ah, el espectro era un buen chico, a pesar de ser parte del ejército de Hades y enemigo de Athena. Y ella era una amazona, y se encontró mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres un buen hombre- dijo Anika de pronto- te lo agradezco-

-No lo tomes así, chica- dijo Valentine, gruñendo- no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque es mi trabajo-

-Lo sé- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Anika tomó una cinta y se intentó amarrar los cabellos con ella. Valentine miró maravillado los cabellos negros de la chica, largos y hermosos. Una parte de él se preguntaba como era que el santo dorado no había notado a esa hermosa mujer tan cerca de él. Porque era un tarado, de seguro. Mientras que Anika se amarraba el cabello, Valentine gruñó y le acomodó el flequillo.

Ambos se miraron, y se sonrojaron. El espectro gruñó de nuevo, y Anika siguió sonriendo. Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de acercarse a él, los dos se volvieron hacia un lado.

-Ejem…-

-Yo…- dijo ella, parpadeando algo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar- creo que me iré a dormir-

-Sí, creo que eso deberías hacer- dijo Valentine.

Anika volvió a sonreír, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su habitación, dejando al espectro pensativo y mucho más confundido que antes.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Roma_

Sin decir palabra, Minos y Aria habían subido a su habitación de hotel. Tras tranquilizar a Aria, el espectro esperó pacientemente a que se cambiara. Ella se metió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella, y Minos estuvo seguro de haberla escuchado tosiendo.

-¿Aria?- dijo Minos una vez que salió del baño- ¿estás bien?-

Ambos estaban aún molestos uno con el otro por el malentendido ocasionado por Giovanni Pastrana, y no se habían hablado, pero el espectro estaba terriblemente preocupado por el estado en el que la había encontrado.

Al verla acostarse en la cama y con ojos pesados, Minos se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, y se dio media vuelta, a punto de dirigirse al sofá, cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera, Minos, no te vayas- dijo ella- necesito hablar contigo-

Minos la miró, asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué pasó, _hjertet mitt_?- dijo él.

-No pasó nada de lo que estás pensando, no te estoy ocultado nada- dijo Aria, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose preocupada y avergonzada- pero creo que ese hombre está obsesionado conmigo- y le contó lo que había pasado en la entrada del restaurante, como Giovanni la había empujado contra la pared y la miraba amenazante.

La cara de Minos se puso más roja de lo que Aria había visto desde que lo conocía, y una peligrosa mirada amenazante se formó en sus ojos.

-Lo voy a matar-

-No, Minos, no hagas nada de eso- dijo la chica, tomando su brazo- no vale la pena-

-Pero…-

-Por favor- dijo Aria- solo… quédate conmigo. Mañana temprano nos iremos a Estocolmo, o a otra parte donde él no nos siga, y todo estará bien-

Minos gruñó y asintió, pero no planeaba quedarse sin hacer nada. Se hizo en su mente una decisión. No iba a decirle nada a Aria, pero tan pronto como la chica se durmió, Minos volvió a besarla en la mejilla, tomó la llave y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y entró al bar del hotel, donde estaba aún Giovanni Pastrana, tomando un martini.

-Ah, pero si es el albino- dijo el hombre al verlo llegar- será mejor que te vayas, no se admiten bárbaros en este sitio-

-Maldito hijo de…- comenzó Minos, y el hombre levantó la mano.

-Ah, ya se de donde saca Aria sus insultos estúpidos- se burló Giovanni- en serio, no me apetece hablar contigo. Vete- y procedió a darle la espalda.

Minos estaba harto. Tomó al hombre del hombro, forzándolo a volverse, y luego de la solapa de la camisa y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-Lo haré sencillo para ti- dijo el espectro- deja en paz a Aria. Si ella no quiere estar contigo, no tienes porqué amenazarla. Y si te vuelves a acercar a ella, te voy a tumbar los dientes y…-

-Sí, sí- dijo el hombre, quitándose las manos de Minos sin ningún miedo- que bonito discurso. Ahora tú escucha bien, albino, porque no volveré a repetirlo. Si Aria no viene a mí en la mañana, destruiré las vidas de ambos. Están advertidos-

Minos abrió la boca. Estaba demasiado sorprendido y enojado para reaccionar. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo podía tener tanta confianza ese hombre?¿Sabía algo que él no? Y sobre todo, ¿a qué se refería con eso de arruinar las vidas de ambos?

Cuando Minos cayó en cuenta de lo que pasó, Giovanni ya se había ido. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

x-x-x

 _Templo de Geminis, Santuario de Athena_

Esa mañana, cuando Cecy se fue a trabajar, Saga vio a Kanon aún durmiendo en el sofá, y sonrió levemente. Sí, había estado molesto con su gemelo por haber molestado a Cecy, pero la noche anterior la chica le había dicho que Kanon se había disculpado. Y también le había dicho algo que había sido muy interesante.

Lástima que Cecy se había llevado a Canuto al trabajo.

La tentación fue demasiada, y Saga se acercó a su hermano, tumbándolo del sofá al suelo. Kanon cayó al suelo dando un fuerte golpe y gruñó.

-Arggg… Saga- se quejó Kanon.

-Lo lamento, me la debías- dijo Saga mientras veía a su hermano levantarse del suelo y sentarse en el sofá- despierta, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Baaaaah… ¡mamá!- se escucharon los gritos de Elsita dentro de la habitación. No solo eso, también podían escuchar a Satu sollozando. Kanon también lo escuchó, y se levantó del sofá, preocupado, pero Saga lo detuvo.

-Espera, es importante- dijo Saga.

Kanon miró a su gemelo, alzando las cejas, pero suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿No has notado algo extraño en Satu?- dijo el gemelo mayor.

-¿Extraño como qué?- dijo Kanon. No tenía mucha paciencia: su hija se estaba acabando la garganta a gritos y lloriqueos, y su mujer estaba constantemente enojada con él, a pesar de que se había disculpado.

-No sé, ha estado más sensible- dijo Saga con una mirada significativa- ha estado durmiendo más que antes, Canuto comenzó a gruñirle, y Elsita volvió a hacer berrinches a pesar de haber superado eso-

Kanon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si esto es una crítica por lo que…- dijo el gemelo menor.

-Reacciona- dijo Saga, interrumpiéndolo- ¿no existe la pequeña posibilidad de que todo eso sea porque pronto me vas a dar otro sobrino?-

Kanon lo miró, y tardó varios segundos en entender a qué se refería. Se palmeó la cara y se apresuró a su habitación a ver que era lo que estaba pasando con Satu. Saga rió en voz baja y suspiró.

-Sí, claro, de nada, hermanito- dijo el gemelo mayor cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de sonreír, pensando en mandar un mensaje a Cecy y contarle lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte en el Santuario de Athena_

Esa mañana, Valentine se levantó gruñendo. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y no sabía cual era el asunto pendiente de Anika. No le gustaba la idea de que no había logrado su cometido. Su orgullo estaba en juego, y no solo eso, sino que también en el fondo quería que Anika estuviera bien. Claro, eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Hablando de eso, ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Valentine gruñó, intentando sacudirse la idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Qué rayos habían hecho? Bueno, él no había hecho nada, Anika se había acercado a él lo bastante que podía sentir su respiración y lo que lo había molestado más es que no le había parecido nada desagradable. Al contrario, le había molestado cuando habían volteado sus caras.

-Arggg- se quejó el espectro, y golpeó la pared para sentirse más rudo. No estaba para tonterías.

-¿Estás molesto por algo?- preguntó Anika, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, para nada- gruñó el espectro de Arpía, haciendo sonreír a la chica. En serio, ¿siempre estaba sonriendo? Si Shura la hubiera visto sonreír así sin su máscara, seguramente se habría enamorado de ella antes de esa chica bajita con problemas de déficit de atención con sus máquinas extrañas. La idea sola hizo que le dieran náuseas.

No, eso no era posible. Shura cayó de cabeza con su chica, Anika nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Por un segundo, Valentine odió al santo de Capricornio, no por ser feliz con su chica, sino por haber tenido el cariño de Anika. ¡Lo odiaba! Parpadeó para aclarar su mente de ese pensamiento, y miró gruñonamente a Anika.

-¿En serio estás bien, Vale?- dijo ella.

-No, estoy enojado porque no resolvemos este problema- dijo el espectro.

Anika hizo una mueca.

-Déjalo, en serio- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- no lo voy a encontrar. Creo que será mejor olvidar el asunto pendiente-

-Jamás- dijo él.

-Valentine- dijo Anika, volviendo a sonreír y poniendo su mano en el hombro del espectro- ¿por favor? Solo quiero disfrutar mi último día-

El espectro gruñó, pero no pudo evitar asentir. Tenía razón, eran sus deseos, y al demonio su asunto pendiente. O… podía dejarla hacer lo que quisiera para poder averiguar que era lo que realmente quería. ¡Tenía que averiguarlo, y solo tenía algunas horas más!

-De acuerdo, vamos a la ciudad- dijo Valentine con un nuevo gruñido- pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a volver a llevarme a comer esas asquerosas cosas de nuevo-

Anika dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Se llaman gyros, y son deliciosos- dijo la amazona- vamos, tengo el presentimiento de que usaré mis últimas horas para educarte en la deliciosa comida de Atenas-

Valentine asintió con una mirada gruñona, y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, seguido de la amazona.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Roma_

Cuando Aria se levantó la mañana siguiente había olvidado por un momento lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Giovanni Pastrana. Miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió de que Minos no estuviera cerca. Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, donde Minos estaba sentado en el sofá, pensativo y mirando fijamente a la puerta.

-¿Uh?¿qué pasa, Minos?- dijo la chica.

Minos dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Ah, ya estás despierta- dijo Minos- todo está bien. Creo que era mejor que regresemos al Inframundo. Estas vacaciones ya me están aburriendo-

Aria entrecerró los ojos.

-Algo está pasando, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica.

-No, solo quería…-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos- te conozco, Minos, por favor dime-

Minos dudó. Sabía que se iba a enfurecer cuando le dijera lo que había pasado entre él y Giovanni la noche anterior, pero finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo el juez de Hades- anoche, cuando te dormiste, bajé al bar y confronté a ese idiota cara de ganso-

-¿Que hiciste qué?- dijo ella, sin poder creerlo.

-Lo confronté para que te dejara en paz- dijo Minos- pero no sirvió de mucho-

Aria enrojeció de enojo. Estaba no solo asustada por lo que había pasado, si que estaba preocupada porque incluso Minos se había preocupado por la situación.

-¿Qué rayos, Minos?- dijo Aria con un gesto de frustración- ¿no viste que ese sujeto está loco? ¿Y que es lo que hiciste? ¡Lo animaste a seguir acosándome!-

-No, claro que no- dijo Minos, sacudiendo la cabeza- por eso quiero que nos vayamos de aquí. No vale la pena que te estés preocupando-

-¡Me preocupa que ese loco me esté siguiendo por todos lados!- dijo Aria- ¿porqué te metiste en esto, Minos? Específicamente te pedí que no lo hagas-

-No es mi culpa que tu psicópata familia haya traído a ese loco en primer lugar- dijo Minos, perdiendo la paciencia- si no me hubieras convencido de venir a Italia a verlos, nada de esto habría pasado-

Aria dejó escapar una exclamación de frustración, golpeó uno de los cojines que estaba en el sofá, la dejó caer al suelo, y salió de ahí. Minos la vio salir y se frotó la frente. Tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que había pasado y darse cuenta de que, de nueva cuenta, había metido las patas. El juez golpeó el sofá con una mano, y sacó su teléfono celular. Tenía que hablar con Aiacos, no tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese momento. Nunca había peleado así con Aria.

x-x-x

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas_

Evelyn le dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras que llevaba al menos diez expedientes y poniéndolo en el escritorio de Cecy, quien estaba revisando su teléfono celular y sonriendo. La chica la miró, alzando las cejas.

-¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó Evelyn.

-Saga tiene noticias interesantes. Ya verás cuando regresemos a casa- dijo Cecy, sonriendo y guardando su teléfono, para después mirar la montaña de expedientes que Evelyn le había puesto enfrente- ¿qué es todo esto?-

-Lo lamento, el jefe me obligó a traerte todo esto- dijo Evelyn con una expresión mortificada. Cecy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien- dijo ella, tomando la primera carpeta y abriéndola- ¡arggg!¡Cómo lo detesto!-

Evelyn sonrió, y salió de la oficina, caminando hacia el área de exposiciones, cuando vio a dos personas en el mismo pasillo que ella. Gruñó en voz baja, pero respiró hondo para intentar sonreír y acercarse a ellos para pedirles que salieran. Miró su reloj: ya era hora de salida, y Afrodita pasaría por ella pronto.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Evelyn tras respirar hondo- el museo ya está cerrado, la salida está por…¡ay!-

Antes de que la chica terminara su frase, uno de los hombres la atrapó y la forzó a poner su mano en la espalda. Evelyn se asustó, y abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Silencio, mujer- dijo el hombre que no la estaba tomando mientras estaba buscando en los bolsillos de la chica- ¿dónde están las llaves?-

-¿Qué llaves?- dijo Evelyn, asustada.

-¡Las llaves! ¡Quiero las llaves para abrir los estantes!- gritó el hombre, haciéndola dar un salto- ¡dámelas!-

Por fin, el hombre sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de Evelyn, y abrió el estante donde se suponía que estaba la máscara dorada de Agamenon. Solo que no estaba.

-¿Dónde está la máscara?- dijo el hombre, señalando el espacio vacío en el estante- ¡habla!-

-No sé donde está- dijo Evelyn, asustada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando- se suponía que estaría ahí… ¡oh, dioses!¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-¿Dónde está?-

El hombre todavía estaba gritando, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Cecy asomó la cabeza. Había escuchado a Evelyn, y había abierto la puerta de la oficina para ver con quien hablaba.

-Evelyn, ¿con quien…?- comenzó a decir la chica, pero se calló de golpe.

-¿Que rayos?- dijo el hombre que estaba libre- esa es la perra que no nos ayudó-

Cecy palideció, abriendo los ojos de golpe, pero se quedó congelada. Por fin, Evelyn trató de soltarse.

-¡Cecy, corre!- gritó Evelyn al ver a la chica sin moverse.

Cecy parpadeó, regresando a la realidad, y se metió a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los hombres se miraron entre sí, y el que tenía las manos desocupadas corrió hacia la oficina.

-Oh, no, no lo harás- dijo el hombre. De una patada tumbó la puerta y entró a la oficina, y tras menos de diez segundos la sacó tirando de su brazo con una mano, y de su cabello con la otra- aquí estás. Tú eres la maldita que nos escondió nuestro botín, ¿no es así?-

-Ay…- se quejó ella- suéltame-

-Déjala- dijo Evelyn, tratando de soltarse.

-Para nada- dijo el otro hombre- ustedes dos nos van a acompañar a encontrar esa máscara, aunque tengamos que recorrer todo el museo. No se preocupen, tenemos hasta mañana en la mañana, y nadie va a interrumpirnos. O podrían hacer las cosas más fáciles y decirnos donde está-

Evelyn se volvió a mirar a Cecy. Intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse. Tenían que distraerlos hasta que Saga o Afrodita llegaran.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Roma_

Aria cruzó el lobby del hotel hacia la entrada, y la cruzó para salir a la calle. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la entrada del hotel, dando pisotones. ¡Ese Minos! ¿Porqué rayos tenía que meterse en eso?¿Porqué se metió y le dio más hilo a ese psicópata que la había amenazado?

No, no solo estaba enojada por eso. Minos había causado ya un montón de problemas, y la había hecho enojar varias veces. ¡Era un tarado de lo peor! Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Violate, tenía que preguntarle que hacer con ese idiota, bueno para nada de…

No, la verdad era que adoraba al tarado, y el tarado la amaba a ella. No había error, y no había nada que se metería entre ellos dos. Claro, podían pelear, pero eso no sería suficiente para separarlos.

La respuesta ya la sabía Aria: Giovanni Pastrana los había manipulado, y había logrado que ambos se pelearan, pero no iba a llegar a ningún lado: los dos se amaban, y nadie se iba a meter entre ellos. Y para muestra era que ni siquiera el agua del río Lethe la había hecho olvidarlo por completo.

Y hablando del demonio, Giovanni Pastrana se plantó frente a él. Aria entrecerró los ojos. ¡Maldito cara de ganso!

-Tú…- siseó ella- realmente tienes agallas para mostrarte aquí de nuevo. ¿Sabes que puedo llamar a la policía? O peor, a Minos-

-No lo harás- dijo el hombre- te gusto, y lo sabes-

Aria hizo una expresión de desdén. ¡Le iba a partir el cráneo a ese…!

-Debes estar mal de la cabeza- dijo la chica- déjanos en paz. Minos es un espectro de Hades, y un juez del Inframundo. Más vale que no te metas con nosotros, o…-

-No me digas- dijo Giovanni- eso no es para nada interesante, ya lo sabía. Tu madre ha sido muy clara que no quiere a un sucio juez de Hades en la familia. Nuevamente, son ventajas de que dejes a ese perdedor, ¿no crees que vale la pena la tranquilidad de tu familia?-

-No es asunto de mi madre ni de mi familia- dijo Aria fríamente- y francamente, tampoco es asunto tuyo-

-¿Y qué le ves a un sucio espectro?-

-No es sucio- dijo la chica, cada vez más furiosa con él- y eso tampoco eso es tu asunto. ¿Porqué no nos dejas en paz?-

-Oh, ¿dónde estaría la diversión de dejarlos en paz?- dijo Giovanni, extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero ella inmediatamente dio un paso atrás, disgustada- el tipo es un estúpido, al dejarse manipular así, y tú eres hermosa, por eso te quiero conmigo-

-Pues que mal, yo no quiero estar contigo, sino con Minos- dijo Aria- mala suerte para ti. Así que si me disculpas…-

El hombre la detuvo, tomándola del brazo, y ella se volvió.

-No te disculpo, _bella_ \- dijo el hombre.

-Suéltame, o te parto el cráneo- siseó Aria.

-Solo para aclarar- dijo Giovanni Pastrana sin dejar de sonreír a pesar del disgusto y las amenazas de Aria- ¿estás rechazando mi oferta de casarte conmigo y convertirte en una mujer rica y poderosa?- acentuó su sonrisa- ¿vienes conmigo?-

Aria gruñó. ¿Porqué el maldito seguía sonriendo?

-¿Qué parte de "no" no te quedó claro?- dijo ella con desdén- por última vez, déjanos en paz-

Aria se soltó de él y dio la media vuelta, para volver a entrar al hotel y buscar a Minos. Giovanni la volvió a detener, esta vez tomándola de los hombros.

-Déjame- dijo Aria, buscando con la mirada a los guardias del hotel y confirmando que había dos de ellos- déjame o grito-

-Ah, me subestimas, _bella_ \- dijo Giovanni, inclinándose hacia ella para hablarle al oído- ¿quien crees que pagó para que les cancelaran su vuelo y los mantuvieran en Italia? ¿para que el oficial mintiera sobre el vuelo cancelado? ¿para que te interrogaran en una habitación separada y poderte mirar mejor?- rió en voz baja, causándole a Aria un horrendo escalofrío. Señaló a los guardias del hotel- ¿ves a esos hombres? Ellos trabajan para mí. Tengo un poder mucho más grande que el de tu Minos, y es el poder del dinero…-

Aria intentó en vano soltarse, esta vez dispuesta a echarse a correr, pero el hombre parecía estar clavándole los dedos en sus hombros.

-Y en vista de que se venció el plazo y tu respuesta es negativa, procederé a tomar lo que quiero, y hacerlos miserables, como prometí - terminó de decir Giovanni Pastrana.

Antes de que Aria pudiera hacer algo, el hombre le cubrió la boca y la levantó del suelo, forzándola a alejarse del hotel y a subir a un auto, con ayuda de los guardias del hotel. Les dio un grueso fajo de billetes a cada uno y abordó el auto, el cual partió a toda velocidad.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues sí, las cosas no podían quedarse tranquilas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Se acabó el tiempo

**iNTROMISIONES**

IX: SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO

 _Ciudad de Atenas_

Faltaban solo dos horas para que oscureciera, y Valentine ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar el asunto pendiente que tenía la chica. A pesar de todo, no consideraba que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Anika había logrado sacarse algo de encima, y además había disfrutado su tiempo viva de nuevo.

Oh, de nuevo eso. ¿Qué le importaba si Anika había pasado un buen tiempo o se había sacado una preocupación del corazón? Valentine sacudió la cabeza.

-Dime algo, Valentine- dijo Anika de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del espectro de Arpía.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo el espectro bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces en el Inframundo?- dijo ella.

Valentine pensó su respuesta.

-Pertenezco al ejército de Hades- dijo Valentine- ayudo al señor Radamanthys con los juicios de las almas que llegan a Caína, que son las que en vida traicionan a sus familiares- gruñó en voz baja- ah, y trato de evitar que el idiótico perro de la señorita Victoria me haga caer por las escaleras y romperme el cuello-

Anika se echó a reír.

-¿Qué tipo de perro es?- preguntó ella, sin poder imaginar un perro en el Inframundo.

-Un corgi- dijo Valentine gruñendo- demasiado esponjoso para ser la mascota de un espectro de Hades. El señor Radamanthys le hizo un casco, pero sigue viéndose nauseabundamente tierno-

-Quisiera verlo- dijo Anika.

-Pues… ya que no has resuelto tu problema pendiente, pronto tu alma volverá a vivir en mi armario, y lo verás- dijo Valentine con una expresión derrotada.

Anika dejó de sonreír un momento. Valentine parecía estar triste. Pero no podía ser por lo de su asunto pendiente, ¿o sí?

-Suenas decepcionado- dijo ella- ¿pasa algo?-

-No es nada- gruñó de nuevo el espectro- vamos de regreso al Santuario. Quisiera recoger nuestras cosas antes de regresar al Inframundo, no quiero escuchar a los santos de Athena molestándome o diciéndome que soy desordenado. Y seguramente querrás despedirte-

Anika asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas_

Los hombres encerraron a Evelyn en un armario, mientras que arrastraban a Cecy a donde estaba la exposición. La chica estaba terriblemente asustada, y los hombres parecían estar seguros de que pronto les diría donde estaba la máscara de Agamenon.

-¿Dónde está la máscara, maldita perra?- dijo uno de los hombres- seguramente tú fuiste la que la escondió. ¿Dónde está?-

Cecy no podía hablar. No estaba en una crisis, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para poder articular palabra.

-Vamos, habla- dijo uno de los sujetos- ¿dónde está ?-

-No… no sé…- dijo Cecy con dificultad. El hombre se enfureció, y la empujó contra uno de los cristales de la exposición, forzándola a poner su mano en la espalda- aaaay…- se quejó.

-Esto puede ser muy fácil o muy difícil para ti- dijo el hombre que la amenazaba, hablándole al oído- esa es tu elección, _signorina_. Pero finalmente conseguiremos el botín-

Cecy tragó saliva mientras el hombre la separaba del vidrio y la volvía a empujar contra él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿La iba a hacer quebrar el vidrio?

-No sé…- dijo Cecy de nuevo.

-Ah, lastima- dijo el hombre- parece que te gustaría tener cicatrices por toda tu cara. Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…-

El hombre la separó del vidrio, y se dispuso a empujarla de nuevo. Cecy cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero chocó contra algo mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Abrió los ojos, y vio con enorme alivio que era Saga.

-Saga…-

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el santo dorado con un susurro, y ella asintió- ¿segura?-

Cecy asintió otra vez sin decir nada. Saga entrecerró los ojos con seriedad y se volvió hacia los dos hombres. No estaba usando su armadura, pues había ido de civil a recoger a Cecy. Encendió su cosmo.

-Considérense hombres muertos- dijo el gemelo mayor- no sé porqué se les ocurrió ponerle las manos encima-

-Oh, bah- dijo uno de los italianos- hazte a un lado, este no es tu asunto. Esa maldita perra nos… ¡aaaaaaaaah!-

De un golpe en el abdomen, Saga lo hizo callar, y procedió a golpear a ambos. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, los dejó tumbados en el suelo, esperando a que llegara la policía, y se volvió de nuevo a Cecy.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- dijo Saga, abrazándola mientras que la chica ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico- ya, vas a estar bien-

-Lo sé- dijo ella- estoy contigo-

Saga sonrió levemente, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Cecy, respirando aliviado de que no la hubieran lastimado.

-¿Dónde está Evelyn?- dijo de pronto Saga, extrañado de no ver a la otra chica.

-En el armario fuera de la oficina- dijo Cecy- está bien-

Saga asintió gravemente, y escuchó con atención lo que había pasado, como los italianos había querido comprar una pieza del museo, como Cecy se había negado a que eso pasara y, sospechando que podían ir a robarla, la había escondido en un sitio donde no la encontrarían al cerrar el museo, con la excusa de que iría a limpieza. Saga sonrió: su chica era muy inteligente. Al parecer, los dos hombres se habían quedado escondidos en uno de los baños del edificio hasta la hora del cierre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la policía llegó y se llevó a esos sujetos arrestados. Evelyn estaba bien, solo un poco asustada, igual que Cecy.

-Tenemos que hablar con tu jefe sobre la seguridad en este sitio- dijo Saga, cruzando de brazos.

-Gracias por asistirnos a la captura de estos hombres- les dijo uno de los policías- ambos son buscados por Interpol, pertenecen a la mafia. Tienen suerte, son muy peligrosos-

Saga apretó la mano de Cecy, quien respiró aliviada.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Roma_

Minos se sintió extrañado de que Aria no hubiera regresado en tanto tiempo. Sí, estaba enojada, pero normalmente cuando se enojaba se quedaba gritándole, hasta que finalmente Minos sonreía y la abrazaba mientras le pedía perdón. Sí, estaba frustrada, y su reacción fue entendible. Minos había metido las cuatro patas.

El espectro bajó al lobby, y no encontró a Aria donde se suponía que debía estar. Se mordió el labio y salió a la calle, miró a ambos lados. No había señal de Aria. Minos gruñó y sacó su teléfono celular, marcando el de ella, pero estaba apagado.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

De pronto, uno de los guardias de seguridad del hotel se acercó a él.

-Eh… ¿señor?¿Usted es el señor Minos?- dijo el guardia, mostrándole una hoja de papel doblado. Minos alzó las cejas, gruñó y tomó el papel. Lo desdobló, y palideció horriblemente al ver que, dentro del papel doblado, estaba uno de los pasadores de Aria, en forma de una margarita. Volvió su vista al papel.

 _Tenemos a la chica. Si quieres volver a verla con vida, ven a buscarla a Villa San Giovanni en Calabria._

-No… Aria…- dijo Minos, cerrando su mano alrededor del pasador de Aria. Miró a su alrededor. Rápidamente localizó al hombre que le había dado el papel, y rápidamente lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡Oh, suéltame!- gritó el tipo, intentando quitárselo de encima- no hice nada-

-¿Quién te dio ese papel?- dijo Minos, furioso y preocupado en partes iguales- ¿dónde está la chica que tenía este pasador?¡Habla!-

El hombre al parecer se asustó por la insistencia del espectro.

-Yo no sé nada- dijo el guardia- solo un hombre me entregó esto. Vi a un hombre joven, usando un traje azul, subir a una chica a un auto de lujo, creo que un ferrari-

-¿No lo detuviste?-

-No, creí que la chica estaba borracha o algo- dijo el guardia, sacudiendo la cabeza- no era mi asunto, de todos modos-

Minos entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No era tu asunto?- dijo Minos, tomándolo del cuello- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?¿dónde está ella?-

-¡Aaaah, suéltame!- gritó el hombre.

-Te pagó, ¿no es así?- dijo Minos- te dio dinero para que lo dejaras llevársela. ¡Maldito!-

Minos soltó al guardia, frustrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía perder a Aria. Comenzó a correr hacia la estación de trenes, mientras que sacaba su teléfono celular de nuevo para llamar a sus compañeros. Necesitaba su ayuda.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Aiacos y Violate habían terminado su trabajo en Antenora, y tras pasar por Ptolomea y ver que Lune estaba manejando todo correctamente, pasaron a Caína a ver como se las arreglaba Radamanthys sin su lugarteniente.

El juez de Wyvern ya había terminado con los juicios de ese día, y tenía a Lucy en sus brazos, mientras que Victoria estaba sentada en el sofá, con Dash echado en su regazo. El perro estaba panza para arriba, recibiendo a gusto las caricias de la chica.

Aiacos revolvió los cabellos de la pequeña mientras que Violate mantenía su distancia. Lucy le lanzó los brazos, pero Violate se ruborizó y dio un paso atrás, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede, Vi?- dijo Aiacos, sonriendo- no vas a desairar a Lucy, ¿o sí?-

-Estoy seguro que no querrá separarse de su papá- dijo Violate.

Todos rieron. Sabían que Violate tenía algo de fobia a los niños pequeños, y no quería que Aiacos se diera ideas si la veía alzando a Lucy.

-¿Cómo está Valentine?- dijo Violate, intentando desviar la atención de ella misma- ¿logró ya resolver lo que tenía que hacer?-

-No lo sé- gruñó Radamanthys- aún no se ha reportado con nosotros-

-¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?- dijo Aiacos.

Antes de que Radamanthys pudiera contestar, sonó el teléfono celular de Aiacos. El espectro alzó las cejas. Había hablado con Minos hacía un rato diciéndole que Aria se había enojado como nunca con él, y casi había deseado ir a donde estaba su compañero y darle un zape.

-¿Hola?¿Minos?- dijo Aiacos, alzando las cejas, sorprendido- ¿cómo…? Espera, espera… habla más despacio. ¿Qué pasó?-

Aiacos comenzó a palidecer a medida que escuchaba lo que decía Minos, mientras que los otros presentes lo miraban con creciente preocupación.

-De acuerdo, entiendo- dijo el espectro de Garuda- vamos en seguida-

Aiacos colgó, y le lanzó una mirada a Radamanthys y a Violate.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la espectro.

-Algo malo le pasó a Aria- dijo Aiacos- tenemos que correr-

Los dos asintieron. Radamahtys puso a Lucy en brazos de Victoria, haciendo a Dash brincar al suelo para darle su espacio. Los tres espectros llamaron a sus sapuris, y salieron corriendo de ahí.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Valentine miró frustrado como el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Solo quedaban unos minutos para que el tiempo que Thanatos le había dado a Anika se consumiera, y aún no estaba ni cerca de averiguar el asunto pendiente. Varias veces durante el día Anika le había dicho que no se preocupara, que no era importante, pero el espectro no se quería dar por vencido. Aunque bueno, a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde.

Tras despedirse de nuevo de las amazonas, de Shura y de Mac, Anika se sentó en el pasto frente a su tumba, y Valentine se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Es todo?- dijo Valentine.

-Es todo- dijo Anika, sonriendo.

-¿No tienes otro asunto?- dijo el espectro.

Anika sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Valentine. El espectro gruñó, pero no se movió ni dijo nada. La verdad, la puesta de sol esa tarde era hermosa, pero Valentine la odió. ¿Porqué sería eso? ¿Era por la inevitabilidad de su derrota?

-Solo quiero saber cuál era tu asunto pendiente- dijo Valentine de pronto en voz baja- solo por curiosidad-

Anika se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

-No tengo…-

-Tienes un asunto pendiente, lo sé- dijo Valentine- ¿qué era?-

-No era nada-

-Vamos- dijo el espectro- de todos modos, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto-

-No es- dijo Anika.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-No es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto- dijo Anika, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el espectro.

Anika sonrió y se volvió hacia él. Sí, sabía cuál era su asunto pendiente, y sabía que estaba al alcance de su mano, pero también sabía que era imposible de llevar a cabo, y que no valía la pena mencionarlo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Valentine realmente se había esforzado por ayudarla. Quizá había una posibilidad. Suspiró, resignada.

-Está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, mirando de reojo el horizonte. Seguramente quedaba menos de un minuto- mi asunto pendiente era un beso-

-¿Un beso?- dijo Valentine, alzando las cejas- ¿eso es todo?-

-Sí, un beso- dijo Anika- yo sé, es ridículo. Pero siempre he querido un beso-

-¿Y porqué no dijiste nada?- dijo Valentine, un poco enojado de haber perdido el tiempo, y habiendo estado tan cerca de Shura- Anika, hubiera obligado a ese santo dorado, aunque sea a golpes-

-No, Vale, no lo amo- dijo Anika, sacudiendo la cabeza- por eso no valía la pena mencionarlo-

El espectro gruñó, y se volvió al horizonte. Suspiró, resignado, y la tomó de los hombros. Valía la pena intentarlo, todo por cumplir su misión. ¿O era otra cosa, además de su misión, la que le importaba? Levantó la mirada, y sonrió gruñonamente al ver la sonrisa de Anika, quien seguía mirándolo y ladeando la cabeza.

Valentine extendió su mano hacia ella y acarició su mejilla. Vaya que se sentía lindo el roce con su piel.

-¿Vale?- dijo Anika, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Quieres callarte?- gruñó el espectro, impaciente- te voy a dar lo que quieres-

Anika parpadeó, sorprendida, al ver que el espectro se acercaba a ella. Eso no se lo había esperado. Cuando vio que el chico estaba a escasos centímetros ella, Anika puso su mano para detenerlo.

-No, espera, no es lo que quiero- dijo ella.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo el espectro.

La chica se ruborizó.

-Porque si obtengo mi deseo, no volvería a verte- dijo Anika.

Valentine estuvo a punto de decirle algo, de mandar al demonio lo que decía y besarla, pero por fin el sol se puso, y el cuerpo de Anika se desvaneció en el aire fresco de la noche. El espectro tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había pasado.

¿Anika le dijo que quería volver a verlo?¿Sacrificó el deseo de su corazón por la oportunidad de regresar a verlo?

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Valentine en un gesto frustrado, golpeando el suelo y mirando furioso la tumba de Anika- ¡eres una estúpida!¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

El espectro bufó, enojado y confundido, y salió del Santuario de Athena dando pisotones.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Pasado el susto, Saga acompañó a Cecy y a Evelyn de regreso al Santuario. Estaba sumamente preocupado, pero ya se había convencido de que ninguna de las dos estaba herida, y que Cecy estaba bien a pesar de la fea experiencia. Una vez que respondió las preguntas de Afrodita, quien había escuchado lo sucedido, Saga tomó a su chica del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo de Géminis.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Kanon y a Satu sentados en el sofá, y a Elsita haciendo berrinche de nuevo en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar prestando mucha atención a la niña, sino que más bien parecían agradablemente sorprendidos.

-¡No quere!¡no quere!- gritaba Elsita, sin dejar de patalear en el suelo.

-¿Y bien?- les dijo Saga, alzando un poco la voz para que lo escucharan- ¿cómo salió la prueba?-

-Sí, vamos a tener otro enano- dijo Kanon, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su hija, quien seguía pataleando en el suelo- con razón Elsie estaba tan llorona últimamente. Y Satu se veía diferente-

Satu se ruborizó levemente al escuchar eso. Kanon lo sabía, había notado que los pechos de su mujer habían crecido de alguna manera y que estaban más sensibles de lo normal, pero no valía la pena decir eso a su gemelo.

-Canuto le ladró a Satu también un par de veces- dijo Cecy, pensativa.

-Pero creo que alguien no tomó muy bien la noticia- dijo Saga, señalando a Elsita, quien ya comenzaba a cansarse de su berrinche. Kanon se inclinó para levantar a su pequeña y sentarla en su regazo.

-No quero bebé, papi- lloriqueó la niña- no quero-

-No digas eso, Elsie- dijo Kanon, abrazándola para consolarla- ya verás que sí lo quieres-

-No, no quero- dijo Elsita.

Saga se encogió de hombros. Iba a tomar tiempo para que su sobrina se hiciera a la idea de que iba a ser una hermana mayor.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Villa San Giovanni_

Aria estaba muy asustada. Si había pensado antes que Giovanni Pastrana era peligroso, ahora lo sabía con seguridad. ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando su mamá cuando hizo que ese loco la siguiera? Ahora estaba atrapada, había viajado más de seis horas hacia el sur en la parte trasera de un auto, asustada por lo que el maldito tenía planeado.

Al final la habían llevado a una lujosa casa cerca del estrecho de Messina. Acababa de ponerse el sol, y aún había algo de luz en el camino que llevaba a la casa. Giovanni y sus hombres habían atado las manos de Aria a su espalda y la habían llevado al balcón de la casa, desde el cual se podía ver el camino hasta el horizonte.

-¿Ves como hubiera sido más fácil ceder a mis deseos desde un principio, _bella?_ \- dijo Giovanni Pastrana, empujándola para hacerla sentarse en una silla en el balcón- todo este asunto de tomarte por la fuerza y planear destruir al espectro va a ser muy molesto-

La chica se volvió hacia él. Sí, estaba asustada, pero se había metido con la persona equivocada. Minos lo iba a hacer papilla cuando lo encontrara.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Aria- Minos te va a quebrar todos los huesos cuando te encuentre-

-Lo dudo mucho, Aria- dijo Giovanni sin dejar de sonreír- le dejé una nota a tu querido Minos, diciéndole donde estabas, y le preparamos una linda sorpresa de bienvenida. Es muy sencillo, _bella_. Me deshago de un sucio espectro al mismo tiempo que te muestro de que soy capaz, para que pienses muy bien en mi oferta-

Aria frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya te lo dije varias veces, y te lo repetiré de nuevo. Jamás voy a consentir en…-

-Shh… no arruines las cosas- dijo Giovanni, poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sacando de su bolsillo el teléfono celular de Aria- creo que Minos ya viene llegando. Vamos a llamarlo para darle la bienvenida, ¿te parece?-

La chica no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, y menos lo entendió cuando Giovanni encendió el teléfono celular y marcó al número de Minos, poniéndolo en altavoz. No tardó en responder.

- _¡Aria!¡Aria!¿Eres tú?_ -

El corazón de la chica se encogió al escuchar la voz preocupada del juez.

-¡Minos!- exclamó Aria, mientras que Giovanni le ponía el aparato en su oído.

- _¿Dónde estás, Aria?_ \- dijo el espectro- _vine por ti. ¿Te encuentras bien?_ -

-Ah, que tierno- dijo Giovanni con desdén, mientras que Aria comenzaba a llorar, sin saber si era por miedo, por alivio o por preocupación- ¿no le vas a decir que tienes miedo?-

Aria cerró los ojos, pero sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo de ellos. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Deseaba que Minos llegara por ella, pero sabía que Giovanni estaba planeando algo para lastimarlo.

-Minos, tengo miedo- dijo ella con voz cortada.

- _Lo sé, yo también_ \- dijo Minos a través del altavoz- _pero no tengas miedo, ya voy por ti_ -

-Ah, pobre tonto, sí que te ama- dijo Giovanni, quitándole el aparato y acercándolo a sí mismo- escucha, sucio espectro, Aria es mía. Ven por mí si la quieres. Vamos, _bella_ \- añadió, acercando de nuevo el celular a Aria- dile que quieres que venga por ti-

Aria sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que era una trampa, algo tenía que tener planeado ese hombre para estar burlándose y azuzando al espectro de esa manera.

-No vengas, Minos, es una trampa- sollozó la chica- ¡por favor no vengas!-

Minos no respondió, pero a juzgar por lo que escuchaban, el espectro no había dejado de correr. Giovanni volvió a llevarse el teléfono celular.

-¿Acaso no vendrás por ella, Minos?- dijo Giovanni- ¿vas a dejar que siga sufriendo así?-

El chico hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres, quien apretó con fuerza uno de los dedos de la chica, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

- _¡Déjala!¡No le hagas daño!_ \- dijo Minos.

-Entonces ven por ella y trata de detenerme, sucio espectro- dijo el italiano, colgando el teléfono y levantando la mirada. Sonrió al ver a Minos, corriendo hacia ellos en la distancia. Tomó los cabellos de Aria y la hizo levantar la mirada- mira, ahí viene. Pon atención, _bella,_ esto te va a gustar-

Aria levantó los ojos, y vio que Minos se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, no sabía si estaba vistiendo su sapuri o no, pero sus largos cabellos blancos eran inconfundibles. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio, el cual desapareció de golpe al ver que Giovanni seguía sonriendo.

-No, por favor… no le hagas daño. Minos no…- pidió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Giovanni la tomó de la barbilla, forzándola a mirar.

De pronto, cuando Minos entró al camino de tierra que llevaba hacia la mansión, hubo una fuerte explosión justo en el sitio donde el espectro había puesto los pies. Aria cerró los ojos al escuchar la explosión, y sus labios formaron un grito que jamás dejó su boca.

Giovanni, por su parte, se echó a reír. Uno menos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Aria entre lágrimas, mirando la enorme columna de humo que surgía de donde había desaparecido el espectro- ¡Minos!-

-Ya, ya- dijo el hombre, soltándola y dejándola caer a la silla de nuevo, mientras que la chica encogía sus rodillas y se echaba a llorar amargamente- tu espectro olvidó la primera regla de la mafia, _bella_. Espero que tú no la olvides, o pronto le harás compañía al espectro- hizo una señal a sus compañeros- regresemos a casa-

Aria no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser posible que Minos hubiera… no, no quería ni pensarlo. Estaba asustada, temblando, sin poder creer que le estuviera pasando algo tan horrible. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues entre dos hombres la levantaron y la sacaron de la casa, siguiendo a Giovanni Pastrana. Volvió su vista hacia atrás. Aún se veían las llamas y el humo causados por la explosión. Trató de gritar, pero uno de los hombres cubrió su boca. Pataleó, pero solo consiguió perder sus zapatos en el proceso.

-A Messina, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dijo Giovanni Pastrana.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Bajo la Superficie

**INTROMISIONES**

X: BAJO LA SUPERFICIE

 _Camino a las afueras de Villa San Giovanni_

 _Poco después de la explosión_

Los tres espectros habían escuchado la explosión y alcanzaron a ver parte de ella. Violate se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que Aiacos y Radamanthys comenzaron a correr hacia donde habían visto. La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corrió también hacia ellos. Pronto, los tres llegaron a un camino que llevaba a una enorme mansión, la cual tenía una sola ventana con la luz encendida.

La explosión había ocurrido justo a un kilómetro de la mansión, en el camino. Había un hoyo a la mitad de la calle, todo destruido a varios metros a la redonda, y a una orilla del radio de la explosión estaba tumbado un hombre.

-¡Minos!- dijo Violate, señalándolo.

La espectro salió corriendo hacia ese sitio, y los dos jueces la siguieron. Radamanthys ayudó al chico a volverse boca arriba, y Aiacos se puso a buscar heridas. Minos estaba inconsciente. Durante la explosión, un proyectil metálico había salido volando hacia él y lo había golpeado en la frente, apagándole las luces y dejándole una fea herida. No solo eso, tenía varias quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, y seguramente habría perdido alguna de sus extremidades de no haber estado usando su sapuri.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo Radamanthys, sin entender como estaba Minos en medio de una explosión.

-¿Dónde está Aria?- dijo Violate, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba preocupada.

-No lo sé, Vi, pero tenemos que sacar a Minos de aquí, tengo una mala espina sobre este sitio- dijo Aiacos- no vaya a haber otra explosión-

Radamanthys gruñó, y entre él y Aiacos extendieron sus brazos para levantar a Minos del suelo. Violeta entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad al ver algo entre las manos del espectro. Su teléfono celular. La espectro lo tomó y lo encendió, dándose cuenta que Aria había llamado a Minos justo antes de la explosión. La chica respiró. Quizá eso significaba que Aria estaba viva.

-Llama a Pandora, Violate- dijo Radamanthys- dile que traiga a Cyrus con ella. Lo necesitamos para ver si Minos se encuentra bien-

Violate asintió, y los tres se apresuraron. La espectro volvió a levantar la mirada, y vio que había una ventana con la luz encendida en la mansión que estaba a unos metros de donde había ocurrido la explosión. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Ustedes adelántense y lleven a Minos al hospital- dijo Violate, sonriendo y tronándose repetidamente los dedos- yo iré a averiguar que fue lo que pasó-

-Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado ahí dentro, Vi- dijo Aiacos- puede ser una trampa-

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado- dijo ella, asintiendo gravemente- apresúrense-

Aiacos y Radamanthys asintieron, y se apresuraron hacia la ciudad, alejándose de la mansión, llevando consigo al inconsciente juez de Grifo con ellos. Violate trató de reprimir su expresión preocupada, y se puso manos a la obra.

La espectro caminó hacia la mansión, específicamente al sitio donde había visto la luz encendida. Se apresuró a trepar por la parte externa de la casa, hasta llegar al balcón, donde había una silla de madera, desde la cual se podía observar perfectamente el sitio donde había ocurrido la explosión. Y había un par de pequeñas zapatillas en el suelo, las cuales Violate reconoció inmediatamente tan pronto como las vio.

-Aria…- dijo la chica- Aria estuvo aquí-

Un ruido la interrumpió, y la espectro se puso en guardia, lista para pelear. No estaba sola, había un hombre dentro de la mansión. La chica sonrió y corrió al interior del edificio. Hora de repartir patadas.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Poco después de que cayó la noche, el espectro de Arpía regresó a Caína dando pisotones. ¡Estaba tan furioso! Había intentado ayudar a Anika, y casi lo había logrado. Por unos segundos. ¡Por todo el Tártaro! ¿Porqué la chica se había negado a cumplir su sueño? ¿Y que rayos había sido eso último que había dicho ella?

Anika había dicho que si obtenía su deseo, no volvería a verlo. ¿Porqué dijo eso? ¿Qué le importaba a Anika si volvían a verse o no? Él era solo un espectro de Hades, no amaba a nadie, y nadie le importaba. ¿Porqué tenía que arruinar las cosas así?

¡Había estado tan cerca!

Aunque tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, le daba gusto que existiera la posibilidad de que Anika regresara al armario de su despacho. Y se odiaba por ello. ¿Porqué su corazón brincaba de esa extraña manera al pensar en que volvería a ver a la amazona? No tenía idea, pero estaba seguro de que la chica no le gustaba. ¿O no estaba ya tan seguro?

-Argg… ¡qué tonterías!- gruñó Valentine, dejándose caer en la silla de su despacho.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido dentro de su armario. Valentin abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la puerta del armario. Esperanzado, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

-Grrr… rufff-

Aparentemente Dash había estado husmeando en el armario y se había quedado encerrado dentro. El perro miró a Valentine con enormes ojos, sin saber que el espectro lo miraba decepcionado, pues había esperado encontrar a alguien más.

-Ah, eres tú, maldita plaga- dijo el espectro- vete-

Dash lo miro, jadeando y moviendo su colita. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, el perro tenía puesto un casco de espectro, con dos ranuras para sus orejas. No se veía nada intimidante así, sino todo lo contrario.

-Dije vete- dijo Valentine, haciendo un gesto para alejarlo- shuuu-

Dash jadeó contento, y comenzó a seguirlo mientras el espectro volvía a sentarse en su silla y se inclinaba hacia el escritorio para comenzar a ver sus papeles, su collar tintineando mientras caminaba. Valentin puso los ojos en blanco cuando Dash dio un brinco para echarse sus patas delanteras en su regazo y comenzar a lamer su cara.

-Basta, Dash, no estoy de humor- gruñó Valentine con una expresión ceñuda- ve a molestar mejor al señor Radamanthys, o a señorita Victoria-

Dash ladró contento y saltó de su regazo, corriendo alegremente hacia la salida del despacho, su collar aún tintineando mientras lo hacía. El espectro suspiró larga y tristemente, pero sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué esperaba realmente, que Anika apareciera de nuevo en su armario?

Valentine suspiró de nuevo, decepcionado, y decidió ponerse a trabajar, a pesar de que era tarde. Esa noche no iba a poder dormir de todos modos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital en Calabria_

 _Poco después_

Minos apretó los ojos y se quejó. ¡Que horrible dolor! Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. No recordaba que había pasado y no sabía donde estaba. Parpadeó, y vio un par de manchas negras en un fondo blanco. Uh, que raro. Parpadeó otra vez, y su vista se aclaró.

-¿Minos?- dijo una voz conocida- ¿puedes oírme?-

-No está respondiendo- dijo otra voz con un gruñido- ¿estás seguro de que su cerebro está bien, Cyrus?-

-Estoy seguro- dijo una tercera voz- tiene la cabeza bastante dura, fue solo una concusión. No debe tardar mucho más en responder-

-Además, su cerebro nunca ha estado bien- dijo la primera voz-¿Minos?¡Minos! ¡Despierta!-

-Sí, no me grites, Aiacos…- se quejó Minos, frotándose la frente y mirando a su alrededor. Aiacos, Radamanthys y Pandora estaban a su alrededor, mirándolo preocupados, y Cyrus estaba de pie un poco más alejado, pero también había rastros de preocupación en su rostro- ¿donde estoy?¿qué pasó?-

-Esperábamos que tú nos dijeras que fue lo que pasó- dijo Aiacos, cruzándose de brazos- te encontramos tirado en una carretera, después de una explosión. Cyrus dijo que tenías una concusión. Si no tuvieras la cabeza tan dura, te la habrían…-

-¡Aria!- dijo Minos de repente, levantándose de golpe. Se sintió mareado, y entre Aiacos y Radamanthys lo obligaron a volverse a acostar, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del espectro- ¡ah, suéltenme los dos! ¡No entienden que tengo que irme! Ese maldito…-

-Cálmate, tarado- gruñó Radamanthys, empujándolo hacia la cama con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria para mantenerlo tumbado en la cama- tómatelo con calma. Te acaba de decir Aiacos que casi te parten el cráneo en dos-

-Tienes una concusión y un montón de quemaduras en los brazos- dijo Cyrus en un tono preocupado- salir corriendo no te va a servir de nada, vas a terminar cayéndote por las escaleras-

Los espectros asintieron, pero Pandora se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el labio.

-Mencionaste a Aria- dijo Pandora- ¿qué pasó con ella?-

-Aria… se la llevaron- dijo Minos tristemente- todo esto es mi culpa-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Aiacos.

Minos les contó brevemente lo que había sucedido, y lo poco que había entendido, desde lo que había sucedido en casa de los padres de Aria, como habían conocido a ese Giovanni Pastrana y todas sus maquinaciones para hacerlos pelear y separarlos, y las amenazas del hombre. Al parecer, ese tal Giovanni Pastrana se había llevado a Aria y había plantado esa bomba, lo que parecía muy rebuscado y difícil para una sola persona. Ninguno de los dos espectros se pudieron explicar como Aria había estado sola tan lejos de Minos para que se la llevaran, pero no hicieron más preguntas cuando el espectro de Grifo no quiso responder.

-Bueno, solo toca esperar a que regrese Violate con alguna noticia- dijo Aiacos, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Radamanthys asentía con un gruñido.

-¿Dónde está Violate?- preguntó Minos.

-Fue a sacar la basura- gruñó Radamanthys.

Minos alzó las cejas sin saber de que estaba hablando. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó Violate al cuarto de hospital, arrastrando con ella a un sujeto muy golpeado. El hombre intentaba desesperadamente huir de la chica, pero ésta no lo soltó. Lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, mostrándolo a los presentes.

-¿Qué encontraste, Vi?- preguntó Aiacos.

-Esta basura estaba en la mansión cerca del sitio de la explosión- dijo la espectro, mirando amenazadoramente al hombre que intentaba liberarse de la chica- tengo el presentimiento de que tiene cosas interesantes que contarnos-

-Esa…- dijo Minos, incorporándose sentado e ignorando los gruñidos de Radamanthys para que se mantuviera en la cama, e ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Cyrus- Aria estaba en esa casa, usé el localizador de su teléfono celular para tratar de encontrarla-

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, sin estar dispuesto a hablar, pero al ver a los dos enormes jueces a sus lados, a Violate tronándose los nudillos, y a Minos lanzándole una mirada asesina, se acobardó y comenzó a hablar.

-Por favor, no les puedo decir, no me obliguen a decirles- lloriqueó el hombre, pataleando para que Violate lo soltara- el señor Pastrana es una persona horrible, me matará si se entera-

-Y si no hablas, nosotros le vamos a ahorrar el trabajo- dijo Radamanthys- ¡habla!-

-El… el señor Pastrana es el sottocapo de la mafia- dijo el hombre- él siempre obtiene lo que desea. Si desea tener a esa mujer, no debieron tratar de impedírselo. Estas son las consecuencias de oponerse a él-

-Eres un maldito…- comenzó a decir Minos, intentando levantarse para golpearlo, pero Cyrus protestó y Aiacos lo detuvo.

-Espera, Minos- dijo el espectro de Garuda, y se volvió al hombre- ¿a donde se la llevaron?-

-Lo último que supe es que se la llevaron a la mansión del jefe en Messina- dijo el hombre- pero no durará mucho tiempo ahí-

Minos entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Radamanthys.

-Que la chica no parecía nada dispuesta a obedecer los deseos del señor Pastrana- dijo el hombre- si no lo hace, va a eliminarla también-

Los cuatro espectros se miraron entre sí con una sensación urgente. Tenían que encontrar a Aria lo más rápido posible. Pandora y Cyrus se miraron entre sí.

-Sigámoslos- dijo la hermana de Hades tras meditarlo unos momentos- no sé porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que van a necesitarnos-

Cyrus asintió gravemente, y tras tomar su maletín lleno de suministros médicos, se lo puso en uno de sus hombros y tomó la mano de Pandora, para salir junto con él y seguir a los tres jueces.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Comenzaba a amanecer, y Victoria se levantó al ver que Radamanthys aún no había regresado. Estaba preocupada por Aria. Ni siquiera pudo dormir bien, preocupándose por lo que había ocurrido. Caminó hacia donde Lucy estaba durmiendo, y le apartó un mechón de la cara. La pequeña se metió el pulgar a la boca y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Victoria sonrió levemente y se calzó sus pantuflas para bajar a calentar un poco de leche para cuando la pequeña se despertara.

Cuando la chica iba pasando por el despacho de Valentine, se sorprendió de encontrar la luz encendida. Victoria empujó la puerta, y vio que el espectro estaba trabajando compasivamente, arrancando lo que había escrito, arrugando las hojas y lanzándolas contra la puerta del armario.

-¿Vale?- dijo ella- ¿qué pasó?-

El espectro levantó la mirada.

-Señorita Victoria- dijo Valentine, sorprendido- lamento haberla molestado-

-No, tranquilo- dijo Victoria- no sabía que ya habías regresado. ¿Cómo te fue con tu misión?-

El espectro hizo una mueca, mostrando que no le había ido nada bien. Victoria sonrió con simpatía y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Victoria.

-Nada importante, señorita Victoria- dijo el espectro, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, y volviendo su mirada a sus papeles, aunque sin prestarles atención, pensando más bien en Anika y lo que había sucedido.

Victoria sonrió con ternura. Le tenía mucho cariño a Valentine, pues le recordaba un poco a Radamanthys, como si fuera su hermano menor. La chica se sentó en el lado contrario del escritorio y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Vamos, cuéntame- dijo ella- quizá puedo ayudar en algo-

Valentine lo dudaba seriamente, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, se encontró a sí mismo hablando con Victoria sobre lo que había pasado, como había encontrado a Anika en su armario, que había descubierto que en vida había sido una amazona de Athena enamorada de un santo dorado, que había muerto sin poderle decir nada, y que él la había llevado de regreso por tres días, con ayuda de Thanatos, para que pudiera cumplir con su deseo secreto. También le dijo todo lo que hicieron esos días, y como su deseo había sido un beso, pero que no quiso recibirlo porque eso significaría no poder regresar como espíritu a ver a Valentine.

-¿Y como te sientes con respecto a ella?- dijo Victoria.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita?- dijo el espectro.

-¿Le tienes cariño?- preguntó la chica- ¿o te agrada como persona? Porque claramente te has tomado muchas molestias para ayudarla-

Valentine parpadeó repetidamente. ¿Porqué estaba preguntando eso la chica? ¿Qué importaba que pensaba él de Anika? Claro, la amazona era una chica agradable, demasiado sonriente, que tenía una expresión transparente, y…

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses!- dijo Victoria, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al ver que el espectro había sonreído, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras que hablaba- ¡Valentine, te enamoraste de ella!-

El espectro palideció al escuchar aquello. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando esa mujer? ¿Él, enamorado de Anika? Como si algo tan extraordinario fuera posible. ¿Y enamorado de una amazona de Athena? Sí, como no.

-¡Señorita Victoria!- dijo Valentine, ruborizándose como jamás la chica lo había visto-¡qué cosas dice! Por supuesto que no, yo solo…-

Victoria rió en voz baja. Le enternecía el espectro. Decidió no decir nada al respecto para no cohibirlo.

-Está bien- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente, pero mirando hacia un lado para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- escucha, Vale. Rada salió a una misión, y yo tengo que buscar a Agatha. ¿Te importaría cuidar a Lucy un rato?-

-Por supuesto que no, señorita- dijo Valentine, regresando a su habitual expresión solemne y gruñona- si no le molesta, la traeré conmigo aquí a mi despacho, para seguir trabajando mientras la cuido-

-Gracias, Vale- dijo ella- no tardo-

Victoria vio al espectro salir de su despacho para ir por la pequeña, y ella salió de Caína para ir a buscar a Agatha y Thanatos en Giudecca. Necesitaba la ayuda del dios de la muerte.

x-x-x

 _Mansión en la playa de Messina_

Aria había pasado toda la noche encerrada en un armario, ovillada en una esquina y llorando sin parar. Estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado y lo que había visto. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cerró los ojos. No podía ser posible. Lo que acababa de ver, no era cierto. No era posible, se negaba a creer que fuera posible. Se sentía mal. Le dolía el abdomen horriblemente.

La chica se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. ¡No podía ser posible! Minos era a prueba de balas y explosiones. No podía haber pasado lo que creyó que pasó. ¡Era por su culpa! Minos había ido por ella, y por eso se había visto en esa explosión.

Aria se frotó los brazos repetidamente. Tenía frío, y extrañaba a Minos. Se llevó las manos al vientre. Otra vez ese dolor. Aria encogió las piernas, en un intento por aliviar esa molestia. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad eso había pasado, si la explosión se había llevado a su Minos? No, no podía siquiera considerarlo. Pero si era así…

-No, Minos, por favor…- dijo la chica, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos- por favor, ven por mí-

La puerta del pequeño armario se abrió de golpe, haciendo un feo ruido al chocar contra la pared, y la chica dio un brinco de sorpresa.

-Buenos días, _bella_ \- dijo Giovanni Pastrana- ah, no llores. Aún tienes una oportunidad de salvarte a ti misma, ya que hicimos volar al espectro. ¿Qué dices?¿Vines conmigo?-

Aria no estaba de humor, y el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-No, jamás- dijo Aria.

Giovanni Pastrana sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Estás segura, Aria?- dijo el hombre en un tono peligroso- ya viste de lo que soy capaz para obtener lo que quiero. Es tu última oportunidad-

Aria entrecerró los ojos. No, ella amaba a Minos. Pero si Minos ya no estaba, no valía la pena esperar a que alguien fuera por ella. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Los jueces, Pandora, ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea. Su familia tampoco lo sabía. Estaba sola, nadie iba a ir por ella. Y si de algo estaba segura era que el asesino de Minos no iba a tenerla ni hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

-Jamás, ni en un millón de años- dijo la chica con decisión.

Giovanni la tomó del cuello y la obligó a levantarse, empujándola contra la pared.

-Escucha, mujercita- dijo el italiano- tu espectro está muerto, y nadie va a venir por ti. A menos de que quieras morir, más vale que aceptes mi oferta-

-No, jamás- repitió ella. Miró de reojo la puerta abierta detrás del hombre, y no lo pensó dos veces. Le dio un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y salió corriendo del pequeño armario, y luego por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta de la casa. No alcanzó a llegar, los hombres de Giovanni Pastrana rápidamente la alcanzaron y la detuvieron por los brazos. Giovanni se acercó a ella, furioso, y la golpeó en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y empeoró horriblemente el dolor, incluso sacando lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Bien, parece que tu respuesta es definitiva, y quieres morir- dijo Giovanni- vamos a la playa, seguro querrás dar tu último paseo-

Con una indicación, los hombres la levantaron con relativa facilidad, y la llevaron fuera de la casa y por la playa a un muelle cerca de la mansión. Al arrastrarla a la orilla del muelle, ataron sus manos a la espalda y una enorme roca a sus pies. La chica tragó saliva. Así que eso era…

-Ultima oportunidad, maldita perra- dijo Giovanni, haciendo una señal para que levantaran la roca- acéptame, o morirás-

-Prefiero morir- dijo Aria.

Furioso, el hombre la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y Aria cayó al agua, siendo arrastrada hasta el fondo por el peso de la roca atada a sus pies.

Miró hacia arriba. No parecía estar a una profundidad de más de cuatro metros, pues aún podía ver con claridad el sol y las figuras en el muelle dandole la espalda y alejándose. Se movió y retorció para liberarse, pero no podía. Quizá… quizá si podía soltar sus manos, se podría inclinar para liberar sus pies. Se inclinó para encogerse sobre sí misma, pero el dolor era ya insoportable, y de la misma manera que con sus tobillos, las ataduras de sus muñecas eran demasiado fuertes.

Bajó la mirada. El el suelo no había nada que pudiera ayudarla, el fondo del mar estaba tan limpio como se podría esperar. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba, mirando la luz del sol a través del agua, esperando quizá a que alguien llegara a salvarla, pero sabía que era en vano. Nadie iba a ir por ella. Minos había muerto en la explosión, y no iba a regresar.

La chica exhaló todo el aire que quedaba aún en sus pulmones, formando algunas burbujas que ascendieron a la superficie. Aria comenzó a desesperar. Necesitaba aire. Nuevamente comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse, pero fue en vano de nuevo. Involuntariamente aspiró algo de agua, y sintió que su garganta y sus pulmones comenzaban a llenarse de líquido. La conciencia se le escapaba.

Aria cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza. Escuchó un ruido sordo, atenuado por el agua. Abrió los ojos, y vio algunas burbujas cerca de ella, como si alguien hubiera entrado al agua a unos metros de ella. Cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia por completo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Venganza

**INTROMISIONES**

XI: VENGANZA

 _Muelle en Messina_

Minos estaba seguro de que había visto una pequeña figura ser empujada y caer al agua en el muelle cercano a la ubicación que el mafioso que había capturado Violate les había dado. Estaban demasiado lejos para ver si se trataba o no de Aria, pero Minos tuvo una corazonada de que así era, y salió corriendo hacia ese sitio a toda velocidad, seguido de cerca por los otros dos jueces, Violate, Pandora y Cyrus.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de personas que estaba en el muelle salió en dirección contraria. Minos no se detuvo a averiguar si se trataba de Giovanni Pastrana o no, ya que su mirada estaba fija en el punto donde la que pensaba que era Aria había desaparecido bajo el agua.

El juez de Grifo cruzó el pequeño muelle de madera con rapidez y se detuvo en la orilla, notando un brillo castaño debajo del agua, que se podía ver perfectamente a pesar de las olas y del movimiento del mar. Casi de inmediato Minos supo de que sus sospechas eran correctas. Palideció y tras quitarse rápidamente su sapuri y dejarlo en el muelle, se lanzó al agua.

-¡Minos!- alcanzó escuchar decir a Pandora antes de sumergirse.

Una vez dentro del agua, flotando cerca de la superficie, Minos abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente a la chica. A unos metros de donde se encontraba él, muy cerca del fondo, vio a Aria, flotando cabizbaja a unos centímetros del suelo marino.

"Aria", pensó Minos, justo antes de subir a la superficie, tomar una bocanada de aire, y sumergirse lo más rápido posible hasta el fondo.

Minos nadó hasta Aria, y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente. Ella no respondió ni se movió. Preocupado, Minos la rodeó con sus brazos e intentó nadar hacia la superficie con ella, pero no lo logró: la roca que la chica tenía atada a sus pies estaba atrapada entre otras rocas y formaciones en el suelo marino. Minos la soltó, y procedió a desatar primero los brazos. y luego los tobillos de Aria, y finalmente la abrazó con firmeza por la cintura y subió junto con ella a la superficie.

Al salir, Minos tomó aire, y se aseguró de que Aria también sacara la cabeza, pero la chica seguía sin responder y, más alarmantemente, sin respirar.

-¡Minos!- gritó Violate desde la orilla del muelle, haciendo un gesto de urgencia para que se apresurara a salir de aquí- ¡rápido!¡Por aquí!-

Minos asintió, y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el muelle, con uno de sus brazos firmemente rodeando la cintura de Aria, donde Radamanthys y Aiacos lo ayudaron a sacarla de ahí. Entre los dos jueces tomaron a Aria de los brazos y la sacaron del agua hacia el muelle. Minos salió del agua justo detrás de ella.

Los jueces tendieron a la chica inconsciente en el suelo.

-Creo que no está respirando- dijo Pandora aprensivamente, volviendo su mirada hacia Cyrus, quien se puso de rodillas junto a Aria.

-Rápido, acuéstenla boca arriba- ordenó Cyrus, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo.

Minos estaba pálido, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando. Radamanthys y Aiacos obedecieron de inmediato, y volvieron a Aria boca arriba. Cyrus le puso una mano en el cuello para buscar un pulso. El chico palideció al no encontrarlo, y comenzó a oprimir el pecho de Aria repetidamente, mientras que los jueces miraban preocupados y Pandora se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Aria no daba ninguna señal de estar mejorando. Además de que estaba mojada, tenía un moretón en su mejilla derecha, y la piel alrededor de sus labios se había puesto de un enfermizo tinte morado. Mientras Cyrus intentaba reanimarla, Minos le quitó el cabello de la cara, y acarició su mejilla. ¡Estaba helada!

-Por favor, Aria, respira- dijo Minos entre dientes, mirando alternadamente el rostro pálido de Aria y a Cyrus, quien no se rendía ni dejaba de comprimir el pecho de la chica. Pandora sollozó- por favor, tienes que respirar-

Por fin, tras una de las compresiones de Cyrus, Aria comenzó a toser y a escupir agua. Minos dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, y Radamanthys y Aiacos respiraron aliviados también.

La chica terminó de toser, pero continuaba inconsciente. Cyrus notó que su respiración era muy trabajosa, así que se volvió a los jueces.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital- dijo Cyrus- aún no está a salvo. Necesita oxígeno y medicamentos-

Minos asintió gravemente y tomó a la menuda chica en sus brazos. ¡Su piel estaba tan fría! Tenía que llevarla rápidamente al hospital, a que la atendieran y mantuvieran caliente. La estrechó contra su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la frente, y miró a los otros dos.

-Vamos a Atenas- dijo Pandora, frotándose nerviosamente los brazos- todo eso de los mafiosos en esta zona me puso nerviosa. Pidamos ayuda a los santos de Athena-

Radamanthys asintió gravemente, pidiendo ayuda por medio de su cosmo a Mu de Aries para que los trasladaran a Atenas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos desaparecieron.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Victoria llegó al Giudecca, donde se sorprendió al ver que Hypnos y Thanatos estaban con sus respectivas esposas. Hades y Perséfone no estaban en la sala del trono, pero a esa hora de la mañana supusieron que aún estarían en cama.

-¿Victoria?- dijo Hypnos- bienvenida. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó Pasithea, que siempre tenía una debilidad para con los pequeños.

-La dejé en Caína, la está cuidando Valentine- dijo Victoria- de hecho, vine a hablar de Valentine… con el señor Thanatos-

El dios de la muerte alzó las cejas, siendo de pronto el centro de atención. Se aclaró la garganta mientras que le hacía una seña a Agatha de que iba a hablar con la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió con Valentine?- dijo Thanatos- ¿está molesto porque no le di más tiempo de vida a la chica? Creí que tres días era más que suficiente para…-

-No, no se trata de eso- dijo Victoria- la chica no resolvió su asunto. Pero creo que es porque se enamoró de Valentine… y él de ella-

Los dioses se quedaron mirando entre sí, y luego a Victoria, como si estuvieran dudando seriamente de su cordura. Agatha sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y miraba al dios de la muerte de reojo.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Thanatos.

-No, obviamente Vale lo negó todo- dijo Victoria, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de preocupación.

-Vale es un buen chico- dijo Pasithea, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hypnos. El dios del sueño se volvió a su gemelo y le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-Quizá podrías hacer una excepción, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos- quizá…-

Thanatos gruñó. Ya se habían brincado las reglas una vez para revivir a Agatha después de haber muerto un par de veces. ¿Porqué no revivir a una chica si Valentin estaba enamorado?

-Solo hay un pequeño problema en ese plan, señor Hypnos- dijo Victoria, volviéndose al dios del sueño- la chica es una amazona de Athena-

Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí, e iban a responder, cuando Radamanthys llegó a Giudecca, pálido y con una expresión preocupada. Se volvió hacia Victoria, extrañado de encontrarla ahí, pero sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a los dioses gemelos.

-Lo siento, vine a avisar lo más pronto que pude- dijo Radamanthys- Minos fue atacado y estuvo en una explosión, y un hombre intentó ahogar a Aria. Minos está bien, pero llevamos a Aria al hospital que está en Atenas-

Victoria se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, y los dioses hicieron una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?- dijo Thanatos.

Pasithea se llevó las manos a la boca y se volvió a su esposo.

-Esto es grave. Creo que deberíamos avisar al señor Hades de esto- dijo Hypnos finalmente- estoy seguro de que querrá que enviemos algunos espectros para ayudarlos-

x-x-x

 _Hospital en Atenas_

Minos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Con un gesto de suma preocupación, el chico extendió su mano y acarició con cuidado y cariño la mejilla de Aria. Estaba muerto de preocupación por su ella, y odiaba mirarla así.

Tan pronto como llegaron a Atenas, gracias a la asistencia de Mu de Aries, Minos y los otros había llevado a Aria al interior del hospital para ser atendida. Sofi estaba de guardia y conocía bien a Aria, y tras hacer un par de preguntas, se apresuraron a tumbarla en una camilla, ponerle una máscara con oxígeno y tomar varias radiografías. Cyrus no se despegó de ella en ningún momento.

Después de un rato, Sofi buscó a Minos para hablar con él y contarle como estaba Aria. Cyrus venía caminando detrás de ella, y la expresión de ambos era sumamente preocupada. La pelirroja tenía una mirada entristecida y Cyrus estaba pálido.

-Aria aún está grave, Minos- le había dicho Sofi- el agua de mar dañó severamente sus pulmones. Para ayudarla, tuvimos que dormirla y conectarla a un respirador. Va a tomar un tiempo saber si mejorará-

-Entiendo- dijo Minos con una expresión llena de pena- ¿puedo verla?-

Sofi estuvo a punto de responder, cuando Cyrus se interpuso.

-Y hay algo más que debes saber, Minos- dijo Cyrus. Sofi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y sacudió su cabeza levemente, como si no estuviera dispuesta a decirle eso, pero el chico la ignoró- cuando la estábamos atendiendo nos dimos cuenta que…-

-Cyrus…- le dijo Sofi con un tono de advertencia para interrumpirlo. Cyrus miró a la chica y luego a Minos.

-¿Qué?- dijo el juez, impacientándose levemente- ¿qué pasó?-

Sofi sacudió la cabeza, aún mirando a Cyrus con una expresión sombría.

-¿Qué?- dijo Cyrus, volviéndose a ella- es algo importante, y Minos tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó. Eventualmente se darán cuenta-

Minos entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cyrus?- dijo el juez- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No sé si lo sabías, pero Aria estaba embarazada- dijo Cyrus tras un momento de silencio. Minos palideció aún más al escuchar aquello- tenía menos de dos meses. Lo siento mucho, Minos. La golpearon en el abdomen. Lo perdió después de todo lo que pasó-

El chico se quedó helado. No, no sabía, no tenía idea, y seguramente Aria tampoco lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía menos tragedia que si lo hubieran sabido antes. ¡Iban a ser padres, y el bebé se perdió por culpa de…! Sacudió la cabeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Todo aquello parecía una pesadilla. ¡Eso era tan injusto! Minos se sentía horriblemente culpable por lo que había pasado, y no le parecía que Aria sufriera por su culpa. O que su bebé hubiera tenido que pagar por sus errores.

Sofi miró molesta a Cyrus, pero éste puso su mano en el hombro del espectro, y lo acompañó al interior de la terapia intensiva. Minos vio a Aria, tan linda como siempre, pero pálida y tumbada en la cama de hospital. Se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Mientras apretaba sus labios contra la frente de la chica, notó que se movió. Los ojos de Aria formaron una expresión asustada cuando encontraron los del juez.

-Shhh… tranquila, vas a estar bien- le dijo Minos, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír, mientras miraba de reojo a la enfermera aplicándole otra dosis del medicamento para hacerla dormir- sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero ya arreglaremos eso después. Mientras que duermes, vas a mejorar, y yo voy a ir a darle su merecido al muy maldito que te puso las manos encima-

Aria volvió hacia él sus ojos, intentando levantar una mano, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero el medicamento hizo efecto y la chica se quedó dormida de nuevo. Minos la miró, con ojos humedecidos, y tras apretar su mano salió furioso de la terapia intensiva.

-Minos, espera por favor- dijo Pandora, corriendo levemente para detenerlo, y por fin logró cerrarle el paso, junto a Cyrus- ¿a donde vas?-

-Tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar en Italia, señorita Pandora, con su permiso- dijo Minos entre dientes, sin mirarla a los ojos. Su corazón estaba muy dolido, y en su mente había tomado una decision- por favor, cuídenla mientras que no estoy-

-Minos, no te vayas, Aria necesitará que estés aquí con ella cuando despierte- dijo Cyrus, interponiéndose en su camino- para que se ponga mejor deberías…-

El juez de Grifo le puso una mano en el hombro, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo callar, y lo hizo a un lado para salir del hospital. Cyrus se volvió a Pandora, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo, _mein Liebling_ , ya volverá- dijo Pandora con una expresión llena de tristeza- está en su derecho-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Milo suspiró y levantó a Elsita del suelo. La pequeña se había vuelto a tumbar en el suelo para hacer berrinche, para completa mortificación de Kanon. Satu se había quedado a descansar en Géminis, pues justo habían comenzado a aparecer las náuseas del embarazo. Mavri estaba sentado en el regazo de Cathy, apenas se sentaba con apoyo, y ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad al ver a la niña patalear.

El santo de Escorpión se puso a la pequeña en su regazo y la abrazó en silencio. Elsita, en vez de gritar como enajenada, se calmó y miró a Milo con enormes ojos. Esa pequeña iba a ser su aprendiz en el futuro, y Milo se había tomado muy en serio su rol de maestro aún mucho antes de que cumpliera la edad que necesitaba.

-Gracias- dijo Kanon, haciendo una mueca y frotándose la frente- la traje para despejar un rato a Satu, y también porque Saga y Cecy necesitan un respiro de… ya sabes-

-Supe lo que pasó- dijo Cathy de pronto- dime, ¿Cecy está bien? Debió asustarse mucho-

Kanon asintió levemente. Se había sentido aliviado de que su cuñada estuviera a salvo.

-Cecy y Evelyn están a salvo- dijo el gemelo menor- los que no están nada bien son ese par de turistas con pocos sesos que intentaron robar el museo-

Milo sonrió. Se imaginaba lo mucho que debía haberse enojado Saga. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que Elsita estaba haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- le dijo Milo con cariño.

-No quere bebé- dijo Elsita, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo otro puchero.

-No me digas- dijo Milo, fingiendo estar pensativo- ¿no quieres a Mavri?-

-Baaababa- dijo Mavri desde el regazo de su mamá, como si hubiera estado escuchando.

-A Mavi sí- dijo Elsita- hermanito no-

Kanon puso los ojos en blanco. Su nena había heredado su disgusto por los hermanos, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Vas a ser una hermana mayor, Elsita- le dijo el santo de Escorpión- estoy seguro de que vas a seguir siendo la consentida de todos- miró de reojo a Kanon. Por supuesto, el gemelo adoraba a su princesa, aunque fuera de lo más berrinchuda y celosa- seguro te gustará tu hermanito cuando lo conozcas-

Elsita hizo otro puchero, como si no estuviera dispuesta a darle la oportunidad al nuevo bebé. Milo y Cathy se encogieron de hombros, y finalmente Kanon tomó a la pequeña del regazo de su compañero, y ambos regresaron a Géminis tras despedirse.

Mientras bajaban, Kanon escuchó a la pequeña sollozar.

-No llores, Elsie- le dijo con cariño- aún con el bebé, ni tu mami ni yo te vamos a dejar de querer- Elsita miró a su papá con enormes ojos, y Kanon solo atinó a abrazarla- no llores, eres mi niña, papá siempre te va a querer-

Elsita miró a su papá de nuevo con enormes ojos, y Kanon le sonrió, acariciando uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Kanon- ¿vamos mañana a la playa?-

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y asintió contenta, olvidando de momento la causa de su berrinche.

x-x-x

 _Mansión de los Pastrana en Palermo_

Giovanni Pastrana se sacudió la camisa con una expresión aburrida, y se cruzó de brazos decepcionado, mientras uno de sus hombres servía vino en una copa que estaba en la mesa frente a él. Era una verdadera lástima lo que había pasado. Había pensado que podía usar a sus subalternos para deshacerse del espectro de Hades de esa manera, y asustar lo suficiente a Aria para que la chica accediera a hacer lo que quería y divertirse un poco con ella. No funcionó, y finalmente tuvo que darle su merecido.

-Que desperdicio- dijo el hombre, destrozando los brazos y extendiendo su mano para tomar la copa de vino. La olisqueó antes de beber un sorbo.

-Es una lástima, señor Pastrana- le dijo uno de sus hombres- era una mujer muy guapa-

-Su madre me dijo que descendía de una persona muy hermosa- dijo Giovanni Pastrana, dando otro sorbo a su copa de vino- de un santo de Athena legendario por su belleza-

-¿Un santo de Athena?- dijo el otro hombre- con razón la madre no quería a un espectro de Hades en su familia-

-No- dijo Giovanni- pero fue lo bastante estúpida como para meterme en el medio. Y sí, la chica era hermosa, pero todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Al final, Aria tuvo que terminar su vida en el fondo del mar-

El otro hombre iba a decir algo, cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido cimbrando el edificio. Los otros hombres que estaban con él se pusieron de pie y sacaron sus armas, mirando a su alrededor. Giovanni Pastrana solo alzó las cejas y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo uno de los hombres.

La puerta principal de la enorme sala se abrió, y por ella apareció un muy enojado Minos, con su cosmo encendido y sus ojos brillando de furia. Había decidido que para ese asunto no llevaría su armadura: esa noche no era un espectro de Hades, pues esa noche su objetivo era una venganza personal. Los hombres lo apuntaron al juez con sus armas de manera amenazante, pero Giovanni solo se echó a reír.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó el italiano, dirigiéndose a Minos, como si no pudiera ver lo enojado que estaba el juez- ¡sobreviviste! Aunque pensándolo bien, no parece bastante sorprendente que un juez de Hades sobreviviera. Lástima que Aria se haya negado a seguirme, ¿no crees?-

Minos no respondió, gruñendo. Giovanni parpadeó, esta vez genuinamente sorprendido.

-No es posible- dijo Giovanni, justo antes de echarse a reír- ¿esa sucia perra sobrevivió también? No me digas eso, que me decepciono de mis subalternos…-

Minos ya estaba cansado de escucharlo, y comenzó a caminar hacia Giovanni, aun con su cosmo encendido de manera amenazante. Los hombres que estaban con él comenzaron a dispararle, vaciando por completo sus armas contra él. Minos hizo a un lado las balas con un gesto aburrido de su mano. Al ver aquello, los hombres gritaron asustados e intentaron huir, pero Minos extendió sus manos hacia ellos, atándolos con sus hilos invisibles, suspendiéndolos en el aire y haciendo crujir sus huesos. Los hombres gritaron, pero Giovanni solo alzó las cejas.

-Impresionante- dijo Giovanni, sin dejar de sonreír- es impresionante…-

Minos entrecerró los ojos y, tras hacer crujir de nuevo los huesos de los hombres, los soltó. Los hombres salieron huyendo, cojeando y llorando, pero Minos los ignoró. Se volvió a Giovanni Pastrana con la misma mirada amenazante.

-Te voy a hacer pagar por ponerle la manos encima a Aria- dijo Minos en un tono peligroso.

Giovanni sonrió.

-¿De qué te quejas?- dijo el hombre- tu mujercita sobrevivió. Deberías estar feliz de ello y dejar de lloriquear-

-¡No!- dijo Minos, furioso, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo. No iba a dejarlo ir. No iba a perdonarlo. Aria había perdido al bebé, a su hijo, por culpa de ese idiota, y él casi perdía a Aria, al amor de su vida. No lo iba a dejar vivir después de eso.

Después de que Minos encendió su cosmo, los mismo hilos invisibles rodearon al hombre, quien por un momento hizo una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, pero después se echó a reír. Sacó un pequeño aparato eléctrico, parecido a un taser, y la corriente llegó por los hilos hasta Minos, quien recibió la descarga y cayó al suelo, debilitado por la electricidad.

Giovanni se echó a reír, y caminó hacia donde estaba Minos tumbado, poniendo su pie en la espalda del juez. Sonrió y accionó de nuevo el taser.

-Debiste quedarte con tu mujer y agradecer que ambos salieron vivos de esto- dijo Giovanni sonriendo y mirando el arco de electricidad en el aparato- pero no, tuviste que venir a cumplir esta supuesta venganza. Lo lamento, pero gracias a tu estupidez, si Aria sobrevive, no va a volver a verte-

Minos hizo una mueca y gruñó. ¡Las descargas eléctricas dolían demasiado! El hombre se inclinó con el aparato, y lo aplicó de nuevo en un área descubierta de su piel. Minos gritó, pero de una patada se quitó de encima al hombre. Una vez que lo logró, se puso de pie y volvió a encender su cosmo, rodeando al hombre con sus hilos invisibles y lo hizo tirar el taser. Lo suspendió en el aire.

Esta vez Giovanni Pastrana borró su sonrisa confiada, y sí que parecía bastante asustado.

-Espera, espectro- dijo Giovani, pataleando- espera, déjame explicar lo que pasó…-

-No necesito escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que tengas que decir, pedazo de basura- dijo Minos, furioso, haciendo tensar los hilos invisibles- por tu culpa mi Aria está inconsciente en una cama de hospital, y perdió al bebé que llevaba. No te voy a perdonar, ni en un millón de años, y por supuesto que no te voy a dejar vivir-

-Por favor, Minos- lloriqueó el hombre- creí que ustedes eran hombres de honor… no puedes asesinar así a un enemigo desarmado-

Minos entrecerró los ojos. Ese maldito era bastante valiente cuando tenía armas y a sus hombres, pero no era más que un cobarde.

-Pues tienes una maldita mala suerte de que no sea un santo de Athena- dijo Minos en un tono frío. Con un movimiento rápido, por fin cerró su mano, y ello provocó un ataque que le quebró todos los huesos. Giovanni Pastrana dejó escapar un horrendo grito y cayó muerto al suelo.

Minos recogió los hilos invisibles, hizo una mueca y suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y alivio. Por fin se había acabado. Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil: tenía que decirle a Aria la verdad de lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia hasta este momento. El próximo capítulo es el último. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Epílogo

**INTROMISIONES**

XII: EPÍLOGO

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hades arrastró sus pies a la cocina de su palacio a la mitad de la noche, y se rascó la cabeza mientras caminaba. Ni él ni Perséfone habían logrado dormir esa noche, sobre todo después de recibir esas terribles noticias.

El día anterior habían escuchado acerca de lo que había sucedido con Minos y Aria, y ambos se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde, esperando recibir alguna noticia del juez de Grifo, y finalmente se habían ido a dormir, pero tampoco pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Una vez que llegó a la cocina, el rey del Inframundo procedió a preparar un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. Ya casi amanecía, y quizá eso lograba hacer que él y su esposa lograran conciliar el sueño al menos por un par de horas.

Hades suspiró mientras esperaba que la leche se calentara.

Minos.

Pandora había regresado al Inframundo poco después del anochecer, y les había contado brevemente lo que había pasado. Como habían intentado asesinar a ambos, como habían rescatado a Aria apenas con vida. Y sí, había escuchado de la pérdida que habían tenido. Hades suspiró tristemente. Minos y Aria estarían devastados cuando regresaran.

Hades sirvió la leche en las dos tazas, aplicó el chocolate y comenzó a revolver con una cuchara. Tras poner un puñado de bombones en cada uno, tomó ambas tazas y regresó caminando hacia su habitación, sus pantuflas haciendo ruido mientras caminaba.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y Perséfone tomó una de las tazas de su mano.

-Gracias, cariño- dijo ella, dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate- lo necesitaba-

Hades sonrió, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Perséfone se incorporó también, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a Hades, y puso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Yo también- dijo él.

-Pobre Aria- dijo la diosa- y pobre Minos. ¿No podríamos hacer algo por ELLOS?-

-Sabes bien que no, florecita- dijo Hades tristemente- lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos. No…. ni Thanatos ni yo podemos deshacer lo que está hecho-

Perséfone miró tristemente su taza de chocolate.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente Perséfone, dejando su taza en su mesita de noche- esperemos que mañana puedan regresar-

Hades asintió un par de veces. Estaba muy preocupado por Minos. Hizo la nota mental de avisar a Lune que se encargara de todos los juicios y que de preferencia se llevaran a cabo en Caína y Antenora, para evitar que los molestara. Incluso pediría a Hypnos y Thanatos que los ayudaran.

El rey del Inframundo se frotó la frente. Iban a ser días difíciles para todos, en especial para Minos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Cuando Aria despertó a la mañana siguiente, libre ya de los medicamentos que le habían puesto para hacerla dormir, se encontró a sí misma tumbada en la fría cama de hospital, con una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su nariz y boca, y un montón de cables pegados a su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que Minos estaba sentado junto a su cama, sonriendo tristemente y acomodando la manta sobre ella.

-¿Minos?- dijo la chica, girando su cabeza hacia él.

-Sí, _hjertet mitt,_ aquí estoy- le dijo Minos, sonriendo aliviado y sentándose al borde de la cama para acariciar su rostro con cariño.

-Estás vivo…- dijo ella, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse- Minos, de veras estás vivo. Creí que… la explosión…-

-Shhh- dijo Minos- aquí estoy, estamos bien los dos-

Aria sonrió levemente, y levantó las manos para frotarse los brazos. Minos entendió y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola para hacerla entrar en calor. Ella se ovilló y encogió las piernas. Al hacerlo, hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede, _hjertet mitt_?- dijo Minos en un susurro.

-Me duele- dijo Aria- me duele un poco el abdomen-

Minos se mordió el labio. No estaba muy seguro de que debía decirle aún sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía bien que no podía ocultárselo para siempre.

-Es algo difícil de confesar, lo que Cyrus y Sofi me dijeron- dijo Minos, extendiendo su mano para acariciar su rostro- me duele mucho tener que decirte esto-

Aria se alarmó, y el monitor comenzó a sonar. Minos besó su mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-No te alteres, estás a salvo, nadie te va a volver a poner las manos encima- dijo Minos- ese maldito ya no existe, no va a volver a molestarte-

La chica tardó unos segundos en tranquilizarse, pero asintió y miró a Minos con enormes ojos, esperando a que el espectro le dijera que era lo que había pasado. Sabía que era algo grave al ver que los ojos del espectro estaban humedecidos y llorosos.

-Mi amor- dijo Minos por fin, sintiendo sus ojos cada vez más húmedos- nosotros dos no lo sabíamos, pero… estabas embarazada, y perdiste al bebé con todo lo que sucedió-

Aria tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello. Cuando por fin reaccionó, se quitó la mascarilla de la cara, se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra a su abdomen. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No es cierto- sollozó ella- no puede ser. Minos, dime que no es cierto…-

Minos cerró los ojos, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Sabía muy bien que ninguno de los dos habían estado esperando el embarazo, pero la noticia de que había existido y se había perdido los llenó a los dos de tristeza. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos mientras que ella sollozaba en voz baja.

Después de dejarla llorar un rato, Minos se limpió sus propias lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y las de ella con su pulgar, y la besó en la frente.

-No te diré que no llores, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo Minos en un tono lleno de cariño- a mí me duele mucho también. Pero estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré nunca-

Antes de que Aria dijera algo, Minos le puso de nuevo la mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Aria tristemente.

-Vamos a regresar a casa- dijo el juez de Grifo- y vamos a curarnos de esta herida los dos-

Minos se iba a levantar, pero Aria lo tomó de la camisa, pidiéndole con la mirada que no se alejara de ella. No quería alejarse de él ni un segundo, estaba demasiado asustada por lo que había pasado. El juez sonrió tristemente, y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Tranquila, cariño- le dijo Minos- no te voy a dejar sola ni un minuto, ni aunque tu amiga me saque a patadas y gritos de aquí-

Aria se esforzó por sonreír, pero no lo logró, y solo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Minos.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Sofi y Cyrus entraron a la habitación para ver como seguía Aria, la encontraron entre los brazos de Minos, ambos profundamente dormidos. Sofi se cruzó de brazos sin estar muy contenta por aquella falta de respeto a las reglas del hospital, pero Cyrus solo sonrió levemente. Ambos habían pasado una terrible experiencia, pero sabía que ambos ya estaban en camino de curar sus corazones.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Radamanthys escuchó atentamente lo que Victoria le contó, y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Su lugarteniente se había enamorado! Y mejor que eso, Hypnos y Thanatos lo sabían, y gracias a Victoria se había convencido de ayudarlo con su dilema.

Por fin, después de una larga noche sin dormir, Valentine por fin se había retirado a la cama a descansar, y el juez de Wyvern tomó su oportunidad. Con Lucy en sus brazos, Radamanthys entró al despacho de Valentine, seguida de Victoria, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Hola?- dijo Radamanthys, mirando a su alrededor- ¿estás aquí?-

Silencio. Lucy miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera también buscando a la persona con la que su papá estaba hablando.

-Baaaa- exclamó la pequeña, señalando hacia el pequeño armario dentro del despacho.

Radamanthys alzó las cejas, sonriendo, y besó la mejilla de su pequeña.

-Gracias, cariño- dijo el espectro con un susurro, y se volvió hacia el pequeño armario- sé que estás ahí. Sal. Intento ayudarte-

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la puerta del armario se abrió lentamente, y una chica apareció tras ella. El espectro sonrió, y Lucy aplaudió un par de veces, como si fuera un truco de magia que la había sorprendido y hecho reír.

La chica del armario estaba vestida como una amazona de Athena, pero no tenía ninguna máscara con ella. Tenía largos cabellos negros, y enormes ojos bajo su flequillo.

-¿Ayudarme como?- dijo la chica.

-Eres Anika, ¿no es así?- dijo Victoria, y la chica asintió.

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Porqué no has hablado con Valentine?- dijo Victoria- no ha dormido, se ha quedado con la excusa de estar trabajo, pero es porque quiere volver a hablar contigo-

Anika bajó la mirada.

-Porque no quiero resolver mi asunto pendiente- dijo Anika.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Radamanthys de pronto.

Anika titubeó y bajó la mirada, dando un paso atrás y ocultándose de nuevo en el armario.

-No, no, espera- dijo Victoria- no te vayas, queremos ayudarte-

-No quiero resolver mi asunto pendiente- dijo Anika- ya lo dejé claro. No quiero desaparecer, no quiero dejar de ver a Valentine. Prefiero ser un fantasma siempre-

Victoria se llevó las manos a la boca, contenta, y Radamanthys dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Ven con nosotros- gruñó Radamanthys- te tenemos una propuesta-

Anika se iba a volver a esconder de nuevo en el armario, pero la sonrisa de Victoria la convenció de no hacerlo. Volvió a asomarse, y lanzó las cejas, interrogante.

-¿Qué propuesta?- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Hospital en Athenas_

Minos dejó a Aria descansar un rato y decidió bajar a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer, pues moría de hambre. Cuando salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo, vio que Lucca Rossini venía hacia él con una expresión preocupada. El espectro frunció el entrecejo. La familia de Aria era lo último que quería ver ese día.

-¿Cómo está Aria?- dijo Lucca- acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó. Vine tan pronto como supimos que estaba herida-

-¿Cómo crees que está después de que un mafioso intentó asesinarnos a los dos?- dijo Minos fríamente- tu madre provocó que ese maldito la persiguiera-

-Por favor, Minos, dime que mi hermana está bien- dijo el chico.

-Aria está a salvo. Todavía no está bien- dijo Minos fríamente. Lucca se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento mucho, Minos- dijo Lucca, quien se veía sinceramente preocupado por su hermana- créeme que me arrepiento de lo que hice cuando Aria te conoció. Ya sé que me equivoqué, que tú la amas, y ella te ama a ti-

Minos suavizó su mirada, pero decidió no decirle nada más. No quería que la familia de Aria se enterara de que había perdido al bebé, porque no quería exponerla a comentarios despectivos de su madre.

-Ella se pondrá bien- dijo Minos por fin- eventualmente. Necesita tiempo para sanar-

Lucca asintió, y le puso la mano en el hombro. Minos sonrió tristemente, e iba a decir algo más, cuando Sofi salió de la habitación de Aria, buscando a Minos. La chica pelirroja entrecerró los ojos al ver a Lucca. Tampoco Sofi estaba muy contenta con él.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Minos, sin darse cuenta de la mirada molesta de la chica.

-Aria ya se puede ir a casa- dijo Sofi, ignorando la presencia de Lucca- hay algunos medicamentos que debe de seguir tomando-

-De acuerdo- dijo Minos- gracias por todo, Sofi-

Sofi sonrió, y le dijo una hoja de papel con la lista de medicamentos y las instrucciones. Minos la tomó y se dio media vuelta, regresando a la habitación de Aria para darle las noticias y ayudarla a vestirse. Una vez que Minos se fue, Sofi miró a Lucca fríamente.

-¿Cómo está tu familia, Sofi?- dijo finalmente Lucca.

-Bien- dijo Sofi en un tono cortante antes de irse de ahí.

Lucca se mordió el labio. Claro, él ya sabía que se habían casado, y que tenían un par de mellizos. Se arrepentía de como los había tratado, pero parecía que iba a tomar más tiempo para que lo perdonaran por su estupidez. Se encogió de hombros, el chico siguió a Minos para ver a su hermana.

x-x-x

 _Sala Principal de Caína_

Valentine despertó espontáneamente después de mediodía. Bueno, digo espontáneamente, pero la verdad es que un sonido tintinean lo despertó. El espectro gruñó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba con ese sonido. Se dio vuelta sobre su cama, y vio que Dash estaba sentado en el suelo, jadeando contento y ladeando la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

-Ahora no, Dash- se quejó Valentine, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Los abrió, y miró de reojo al perro, y éste no se había movido, sino que lo seguía mirando fijamente, ladeando la cabeza. El espectro gruñó- shooo, fuera de aquí-

-Ruuuufff- ladró Dash alegremente.

Valentine gruñó de nuevo y se incorporó. Vio a Dash, quien intentaba en vano pararse en sus patas traseras, y notó que tenía un pequeño sobre colgado de su collar. El espectro entrecerró los ojos, y extendió su mano hacia él, y tomó el sobre. Satisfecho por haber cumplido con su cometido, Dash le dio la espalda y salió alegremente de la habitación del espectro. Éste miró el sobre y lo abrió.

 _Se te ordena que bajes inmediatamente a la sala de juicios._

Valentine alzó las cejas. La letra era de Radamanthys, pero era extremadamente irregular que su superior usara a Dash para enviarle un mensaje. Aún así, no podía ignorar las órdenes del juez, y se levantó para bajar a la sala de juicios.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se acomodó la camisa para verse presentable, y aún podía escuchar el tintineo del collar de Dash mientras que éste bajaba las escaleras. Había escuchado que los días anteriores Radamanthys y Aiacos habían salido del Inframundo para ayudar a Minos en un asunto, y supo lo que había pasado con Aria. ¿Porqué lo necesitarían a él? Inconscientemente, Valentine sonrió. Si lo reclutaban para ir a golpear a alguien, estaría encantado.

Cuando entró a la sala de juicios, se encontró que estaba vacía. No, no estaba vacía. El espectro sentía una presencia conocida. El chico entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-Sé que estás aquí- dijo Valentine de pronto con un gruñido- no sé como tienes la osadía de aparecer después de lo que hiciste-

-Lo siento mucho, Vale- dijo Anika, apareciendo detrás de una de las columnas de la sala de juicios- sé que estabas tratando de ayudarme, y al principio sí quería resolver el asunto, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Después, la idea de no volverte a ver me pareció intolerable- dijo Anika, cabizbaja- lo siento, Vale, en serio- añadió cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Valentine gruñó y se acercó a ella. La tomó de las manos, y luego hizo levantar la mirada. De pronto, el espectro cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Si Anika había vuelto a ser solo un espíritu, ¿cómo podía tocarla? Valentine la soltó de golpe y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- dijo el espectro.

Anika sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él, acariciando su mejilla.

-El dios Thanatos…- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Anika le iba a explicar que Hypnos y Thanatos, por insistencia de Victoria y un poco de Radamanthys, habían decidido devolverle la vida.

-¿Estás viva de nuevo?- dijo Valentin de pronto.

-Sí, me dieron otra oportunidad- dijo Anika- y tengo que decirte que…-

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues el espectro la empujó suavemente contra la pared y la besó. Anika se asustó un poco al principio, pero pronto sonrió y se dejó llevar por el beso. Valentine estaba feliz, y aliviado de tenerla de regreso, y saber que se quedaría ahí con él.

Radamanthys y Victoria miraron la escena, y se sonrieron entre sí.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

Minos suspiró al ver a Aria tumbada en la cama. Ya estaba mejor, pero estaba vez la chica estaba muy deprimida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se culpaba a sí misma por lo que había pasado, diciendo que si no se hubiera enojado con Minos y salido molesta, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Y no había nada que el chico pudiera decir o hacer para que se animara.

Lune había sido avisado que no debía molestar a Minos o a Aria, y solo acudió a la habitación de ambos para llevar un hermoso ramo de rosas para la chica, que todos los espectros de Ptolomea habían comprado para ella. Sin decir palabra, el lugarteniente de Ptolomea dejó las rosas en un florero con un poco de agua, se inclinó y salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

Minos se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de Aria.

-Lune y los otros están preocupados por ti, _hjertet mitt_ \- dijo el espectro- te quieren mucho, aunque no lo digan-

Aria no dijo nada, solo se ovilló aún más, dándole la espalda, y hundió su cara en la almohada. Minos suspiró. Él también estaba sufriendo por lo que había pasado, pero no se podía dejar llevar por su tristeza: tenía que cuidar de ella. Se volvió a la bolsa llena de medicamentos que Sofi le había dado, y se los ofreció, y la chica lo ignoró.

-Necesitas tomar esto, Aria- dijo Minos tristemente. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Había hecho un esfuerzo de mantenerse firme, por Aria, pero ya no podía más. El chico se cubrió la boca y los ojos, reprimiendo un sollozo. Todo el peso de lo que había pasado cayó de golpe sobre él.

Había sido su culpa. Hades le había advertido que ir a ver a la familia de Aria iba a causar una terrible colisión, y que ella sería la persona más lastimada de todos. Claro, ni Hades ni nadie más en el Inframundo se habían imaginado que pasaría algo así. Y el bebé… ¡su bebé! Minos cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

De pronto, sintió las pequeñas manos de Aria sobre sus hombros, y abrió los ojos. La chica se había incorporado, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, y lo miraba con una expresión entristecida.

-Lo siento mucho, Minos- dijo la chica.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo Minos, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No, lo siento, tú también estás triste por esto- dijo ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- lo siento mucho. Te amo, Minos-

Minos sonrió tristemente, y la tomó por la cintura, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Lo sé- dijo el juez- yo también te amo, Aria. Pero sé que vamos a estar bien-

Aria asintió, sentándose a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Aria?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Tengo una idea de algo que nos puede llegar a ayudar- dijo Minos- tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje, pero necesito que confíes en mí-

Aria alzó las cejas sin entender, pero asintió.

x-x-x

 _Hospital en Atenas_

Kiki acompañó a Christoffer y a Edith al hospital a ver al hijo de sus maestros. La noche anterior la chica había comenzado con dolores de parto, y para esas horas el bebé ya había nacido. Las noticias en el Santuario de Athena eran que había sido un niño.

-Deben estar emocionados- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo traviesamente a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto- dijo Christoffer- ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tu maestro y Lydia ya van a ser padres?-

Kiki se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- dijo Kiki- aún no. ¡Si recién acaban de regresar de la luna de miel!-

Christoffer y Edith se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír, mientras que Kiki se ruborizara más.

-Sí sabes como sucede eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Christoffer entre risas.

-¡Ah, ya lo sé!¡Dejen de burlarse!- dijo Kiki, apenado, sacudiendo la cabeza- pero no, mi maestro no me ha dicho nada-

Los otros dos chicos dejaron de reír, y empujaron la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Lena y Shaka, y los tres vieron Lena sonriendo en la cama de hospital, y Shaka llevando al pequeño nuevo integrante de la familia en sus brazos.

Edith se apresuró a abrazar a su maestra, y Christoffer hizo lo mismo, mientras que Kiki miraba sonriente la escena, apoyando su hombro en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se llama el bebé, maestro?- dijo Christoffer.

Shaka sonrió.

-Se llama Sai- dijo Shaka, mostrándole el pequeño a su alumno. Christoffer lo miró. El pequeño tenía aún los ojitos cerrados, y una mata de cabello color castaño, muy parecido al de Lena. Edith dejó a su maestra y se apresuró al lado de Shaka para mirar a Sai.

Shaka miró a los chicos sin dejar de sonreír.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, Noruega_

 _Unos días después_

Aria estaba algo nerviosa mientras que caminaba de la mano de Minos. Si bien no se había podido negar a lo que el chico le propuso, eso no lo hacía nada menos terrorífico.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea, Minos?- dijo de pronto la chica- ya viste lo que pasó en Italia-

-Confía en mí- le dijo Minos- estoy seguro de que estaremos bien-

Aria lo miró con enormes ojos, y asintió al ver la mirada confiada del espectro. Se detuvieron frente a una enorme casa, y Minos llamó a la puerta. Mientras esperaban a que se abriera la puerta, Aria inconscientemente se escondió detrás de él. Minos sonrió al verla hacer eso, y la volvió a tomar de la mano, dejándola esconderse detrás suyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una hermosa mujer apareció en la puerta, y sonrió al ver al espectro.

-¡Minos!- exclamó la mujer, abrazándolo contenta- ¡oh, me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, cariño! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hola, mamá- sonrió Minos, ruborizándose levemente, y dando un paso a un lado una vez que su madre lo soltó, revelando a la chica- quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. Ella es Aria-

Aria se asomó de atrás de Minos, y miró a la mujer a quien Minos llamaba su madre. Era una mujer rubia, alta y hermosa, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que ellos dos. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y amable, e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar a Aria. La mujer le dio un abrazo mucho más cálido que lo que su madre había hecho alguna vez, y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ah, ¿Aria es tu novia?- dijo la mujer, soltando a la chica y volviéndose a Minos- ay, hijo, ¡es hermosa! Se ven lindos ustedes dos juntos-

La chica se ruborizó, y Minos como respuesta la rodeó con sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir y venir sin avisarte antes, mamá- dijo Minos- ¿te molestaría mucho si nos quedamos a cenar contigo?-

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó ella, emocionada, tomándolos de las manos y arrastrándolos hacia el interior de la casa- son bienvenidos. Necesito que me cuenten todo sobre ustedes dos. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayan venido!-

La mujer los condujo a la sala y los hizo sentar en un sofá, mientras que ella se sentó en un pequeña sillón frente a ellos. Minos tomó la mano de Aria, y su madre sonrió enternecida al ver ese gesto.

-A ver, díganme cómo…- dijo ella, pero de pronto dejó de sonreír, y los miró fijamente- algo pasó, ¿no es así?- añadió escudriñando la mirada de la chica, y luego la de Minos- ¿algo malo?-

Aria bajó la mirada tristemente, y Minos, tras tomar la mano de la chica de nuevo, comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado los últimos días. El desprecio de la familia de Aria, el pretendiente forzado, como había intentado meterse entre ellos, como los había intentado asesinar a ambos, y finalmente como Aria había perdido el embarazo que ninguno de los dos sabían que tenían. La mujer escuchó atentamente todo lo que Minos le dijo, mientras miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto a Aria, y asentía para indicar que estaba escuchando.

Finalmente, cuando Minos terminó, la mujer se levantó y se sentó junto a Aria, dejándola entre ella y Minos. Inesperadamente, la abrazó de nuevo.

-Los entiendo- les dijo la mujer con cariño- antes de que naciera Minos, yo también perdí a un bebé, aunque no en una manera tan terrible como ustedes. El dolor es horrible, pero pasará con el tiempo. Vas a estar bien, Aria. Los dos van a estar bien-

Minos sonrió tristemente, y acarició la espalda de Aria, quien seguía siendo abrazada por su madre. Por primera vez desde que había salido del Inframundo en sus supuestas vacaciones, el chico se sintió a gusto, como en casa, y con la certeza de que las cosas iban a mejorar pronto.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirla, y por sus reviews. El próximo fic será el de Shion, así que nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


End file.
